Its Killing Me!
by CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle
Summary: Calista's parents were murdered. And she knows the person who did it wasn't human. She meets someone who finally believes her. But Elena and Jenna won't let her see him. He isn't one to take no as an answer especially if its his brother telling him no...
1. Taking It To The Extream!

**Hello and welcome to my new story! This is going to be a very long story if it gets the response I'm looking for! Plz review but no flames! If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD! I own Calista though! She is modeled after me!**

~~~~Chapter 1~Taking it to the Extream!

Calista layed in her bed glaring at the ceiling of her room. She could hear her cousin Elena and her Aunt Jenna talking about her. They thought she was asleep but they were wrong as always. " I just don't understand her.." She heard Jenna whisper. Elena sighed. " Mabe she should go stay with Uncle Louis in Florida…Mabe staying in Mystic Falls isn't the best thing for her.."Elena said as her and Jenna headed downstairs. Calista layed there tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She sat up and grabbed her leather jacket and stomped downstairs her naturally silver hair gleaming in the lamp light. "Cali?" Elena said looking up at her from the kitchen table. Calista glared at her. " You think I can't hear you! I'm not deaf! I'm not leaving Mystic Falls!" She yelled. Jenna stood up trying to comfert her. " Cali, sweetie we love you…You just havn't seemed to have pulled out of the funk you have been in since you Parents passed away…Your still hanging out with Tyler Lockwood…" Calista erupted. "Ty! Ty! Really? He's the only friend I have! And doesn't think that I am crazy!" Elena stepped around the table. "Cali, Stefan invited you over to the boarding house for the Fourth and you ditched…You ended up in detainment for speed racing…Again…Because of Tyler…Your only 17 and you have been detained three times in the span of 1 month. If it wasn't for Jenna you would have lost your motorcycle license to and not just your regular license. " The only reason I crashed was because of the large ass dog!" Calista yelled. Jenna shook her head.

" That's besides the point…Tyler isn't your only friend if you let him be…Stefan was nice enough to invite you and you said you would be there and you didn't show.." She said flatly. Calista felt tears sting her eyes and start to fall. " Why should I have gone? He thinks I'm crazy! And you two think I'm crazy!" She yelled. Elena looked at Jenna, then at her. " Cali, we only sent you to the Penatintury because of what happened…" Calista backed away. " Well it didn't help did it…I'm not leaving..And I'm not crazy…My parents were murdered, and it wasn't by humans either…" She growled as she turned and ran out. Elena ran after her. "Calista! You can't go out on your bike! Its midnight!" Calista ignored her as she stradled her black Harley Davidson NightStar. She pulled on her leather jacket and started the bike. "Cali!" Elena screamed. Calista turned and looked at her, her violet gaze menacing. "Fuck You!" She tore out of the drive way and down towards the back roads of Mystic Falls.

Elena stood there dumbfounded. "Cali…" "Elena?..." Came a soft hesitant whisper. Elena turned and met the loving forest green gaze of her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore. " Stefan..You heard that?" She asked as she quickly wiped away a tear. Stefan stepped towards her. The moon made his short dark brown hair glow in the light. " Yeah…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to easedrop…" Elena smiled lightly. " Its okay…I'm glad you're here actually…I need some company after that blow up.." Stefan held her. " Its okay…"

~~~~Outskirts of Mystic Falls~~~Near Hunter River~~~

Calista rode down the deserted road. Her mind kept replaying the fight over and over again in her mind. _I'm not crazy!_ She thought as she made the bike go faster.

~~~Flashback 7 years ago~~~

" Cali! Run!" Alexandria yelled at her daughter. Calista turned as she heard a snarl. " Mom!" Alexandria ran to her daughter as she saw her child pause in terror. " Get away from her!" Alexandria yelled as she hit the man trying to grab Calista. " Bitch!" The man slapped her to the ground. He was tall with blonde hair and his eyes glowed a golden wolfish color. He grabbed Calista wrenching her off the ground. " You will make a good toy…" He growled. " Your father should never have messed with me…Well not that he would care now…" Calista looked at him through tearful eyes. " What did you do to my father?..." The man smiled revealing fangs. " I killed him…" Calista gripped his wrist. "Please…What are you going to do with me?" The man smiled. " Make you Mine…" Alexandria screamed in terror. " Klaus! Don't!"

~~~Reality Bleed In~~~~~

HONK! HONK!

~~~~Reality~~~

Calista snapped back_. KLAUS!_ She closed her eyes at the blinding headlights before her. She jerked her bike off the road. She lost control and she saw the river…She heard the crash of the water and the hiss of the engine. The water was icy cold and it filled her lungs and throat. A sharp pain filled her head as she hit her head on a rock. _Mom…Dad…I'm sorry…I should have been a better daughter…_She thought as she felt the icy cold consume her. As her eyes drifted close she thought she saw someone swimming towards he._ Either I'm hallucinating…Or that guy is an idiot…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~_

_~~~Preview~~~~~Next Chapter~~~~~~~~~_

" Only an idiot goes 95 down a deserted back road…" The guy snapped handing Calista a blanket from the back seat of his car. Calista took it trembling from the cold. "Than-….HEY! I'm not an idiot!" She snapped. The guy stepped towards her his cobalt gaze sizing her up as if he had never had a girl yell at him before. _And he probably hasn't._ She thought looking him over when the guy had his back turned. _Wait…How did he know I was going exactly 95…_She thought. The guy turned back to her. " Come on..There is only one way to deal with a headache…"

~~~~~~End Preview~~~~

**Again plz review! Srry for the cliff hanger! I know I am evil! The more reviews the faster I will post! I promise!**

**~Temprance (Calista)**


	2. I Had a Grip Till Now

**This new chappie is for my first two reviewers Lili and Malissa! Hope u guys enjoy it! Get ready for some laughs and the attack of the perpetual DIRTY MIND!...You have been warned…**

**( Warning: As stated on the rating….M…For yes language…Sexual refrences…A possible lemon still debating…And for this chapter under age drinking…Never drink under age! Plz! If you do…Plz do it at home with your parents!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD But I own Calista!**

**~~~~Chapter2~~~I had A Grip…Till Now~~~~**

Calista opened her eyes and quickly rolled to her side, coughing up cold nasty river water. She fell back onto her back groaning holding her head. " Hey, you okay?" Came a soft urgent accented voice. Calista opened her eyes and came face to face with the prettiest cobalt blue eyes. "Hu-…" Was all she could manage to say. " Hey..You need to sit up..You might have a concusion.." The guy said helping her sit up. Calista looked at him. " What…? You a doctor?" The guy looked at her through a few strands of his short obsidian hair that had fallen into his eyes and smirked. " Uh..No..I just know a few things about head injuries…" He said standing up, he walked over to his blue 1960's cheverolet and paused at Calista's sudden shreak. "MY BIKE!"

" Only an idiot goes 95 down a deserted back road.." The guy snapped handing Calista a blanket from the back seat of his car. Calista took it trembling from the cold. "Than-….HEY! I'm not an idiot!" She snapped. The guy stepped towards her his cobalt gaze sizing her up as if he had never had a girl yell at him before. _And he probably hasn't_. She thought looking him over when the guy had his back turned. _Wait…How did he know I was going exactly 95…_She thought. The guy turned back to her. " Come on..There is only one way to deal with a headache…" Calista looked at him. " Where are we going? I can't go anywere like this…" She said gesturing to her now soaked clothes and ruined leather jacket.

" And your all soaked too…" She implied standing slowly with the guys help. He smiled. " Don't worry…The place we are going to know the people know me very well…They won't care what we look like…" Calista nodded. " Okay…Um..What is your name?" She asked. He looked at her as he opened the passenger door for her. " I dunno Angel..Survive the night with me and mabe I'll tell you…" Calista smiled as she got in the car. " I like a challenge…" The guy looked at her. "Can I know yours?" He asked. Calista looked at him. "Why would I tell you mine if I don't know yours? I'll tell you when you tell me yours, Deal?" The guy smiled. " Deal, for now just call me 'D'…Hows that?" Calista smiled. "Cool D…Lets go..My head is killing me.." D closed the door and walked around to the driver side and got in and started the car. " I still can't believe about my bike.." Calista mumbled as she snuggled into the blanket. D looked at her. " Can I ask why you were doing 95 on a 60mph road?" Calista looked at him. " I was angry and I got distracted…" She said. D nodded and waited for her to continue.

Calista sighed. " My cousin Elena and my Aunt Jenna sent me to a penatintry after my parents were killed…They think I was as they politly said 'traumatized' by the accident…I tried to kill my self…They said I never got over it even after I got out…They want to send me away, because I only have one friend…Tyler…He doesn't think I'm crazy, everyone else does…But they want to send me away…Especially after what happened with Elena and Stefan on the Fourth…And this will defiantly cinch it…My bike…" D looked at her. "Stefan? Stefan Salvatore?..." Calista looked at him. " You know him?" D smiled a smile that would have made Hitler run for cover. " You could say that…" Calista smiled meekly. " That smile says diffrently…" D looked at her. " Its okay Angel…What ever you say to me stays between us…Even if tonight is the only time we see each other…" Calista looked away from him at the last part._ Great…I meet someone who is really cool and now I might never see him again…_ "Angel? You okay?" Calista turned and looked at him… "Huh?" D smiled. " You okay? We are here…" Calista looked out the window and saw that they were at a club that she frequented rather often…And so did Elena, and Stefan…And half the town…_Shit…._D walked over to the passenger door and opened it. " You coming?" He asked with a teasing smile. Calista got out of the car nervously and looked around. No one was looking at them, which was a good thing. The club was called _The Coven_ apparently it was owned by a really populer older guy who was rarely in town, he lived in London. D led Calista inside and over to the bar. " Um…I can't drink…I'm only 17…" Calista said with a blush. D looked at her. " Its okay…The guy working tonight is a good friend of mine…" The bartender walked over. He was about D's age mabe a year younger. He eyed Calista with an authoritive look. "She can-…" He started to say when he looked at D. His face went blank for a moment, then he smiled. " Oh! Hey dude! Sorry didn't recognize you! The usuale I persume?" D smiled. " You know me Richard! A shot of rum!" Rishard looked at Calista. " What about your lady friend?" Calista looked at D nervously. He looked at her… "Strong or weak, love?" Calista felt her face flush…_God that sounded dirty…._At that thought she new her face got redder. _Get your mind out of the GUTTER! Shit! You did hit your head! Damn! The drink! He's talking about the drink! _"Um…Stron-….We-…." She couldn't form a cohearnt sentence. _ Spit it out! Damn! _ "Strong…Sounds good.." She finally got out. D looked at her for a moment longer…As if he could read her thoughts. Richard who had left came back and sat down two shot glasses. " Two shots of rum…On the house…" D handed Calista a glass. She looked at her glass…The liquid was a cinnamon color and smelled exotic and looked like it had a kick to it. " Well?" D asked. Calista looked at him. " Well thanks for my first glass of liquor!" She smiled and downed it. When the liquid hit her throat it burned…She put the glass on the counter she tried to stiffle a cough. D downed his glass with a smirk and sat his glass on the counter.

" Wow Angel…That was very impressive for a first timer…Go grab us a table okay? Somewere away from people?" Calista looked at him. _Table…Away from people? Why? Wanna make out?...Stop it! Just STOP! BAD ME! DID THAT RIVER ROCK GIVE YOU BRAIN DAMAGE! _Her mind screamed. " I'll get you something a little less toxic for ya…" D said as Calista tuned in to him again. Calista noddedas she turned looking for a table hopeing she wasn't agreeing to something she normally wouldn't. _Like you would care….SHUT UP! You're MY __MIND__ You were never this pervey!"_Angel…You okay?' D asked. Calista turned and looked at him. " Yeah…Just scouting for a table…" D smiled a smile that she had never seen before. _Hmmm…Nice smile…_She thought. D turned back to the counter. Calistas' eyes travelled lower. _Wow…Nice as-….NO! NO!..._She quickly turned away. " Oh look! A table!" She said rushing off.

D stood there silently laughing as he waited for the drinks. _Wow…That girls mind is almost as bad as mine…_He thought. He froze and turned slightly when he heard someone talking to her.

Calista looked at the blonde who stood before her. " Caroline what do you want…" She aksed. Caroline Forbes was tall with long blond hair and she was wearing a very unflattering mini-skirt and tube top. Caroline looked at her. " Well if it isn't the walking Space Case….Why are you here?" Calista glanced at Damon who seemed to be busy at the bar still but was out of ear-shot. " I was invited…" She said flatly. Caroline looked her over. " Really? Used up rental property? I guess a low life would take you…Even dressed like that…" She sneered. Calista bristled. " He isn't a low life!..." Caroline looked tooken aback, Calista never really stood up to her before. " Really? Then who is he?" Calista gestered to D over at the bar who was still oddley enough busy. Caroline about fell over. " HIM! HE WOULDN'T EVEN GO OUT WITH ME!" she yelled. Caroline glared at her. " Does he know what happened to you?" She asked. Calista felt her body start to tremble, Caroline smirked. " You didn't tell him did you?.." She turned away from Calista to the bar. " Caroline…Don't.." Calista said. Caroline didn't stop. "CAROLINE!" Calista yelled. Every glass in the club shattered..The shards flew at Caroline who screamed. The glass stopped just grazing her skin…Little rivletts of blood streamed down her skin. Calista glared at Caroline who looked at anyone but at her. "Help…Me…Please…" Caroline whimpered. "ANGEL!" Calista looked over at the bar, just remebering D…He saw everything…Calista saw her reflection in the mirror behind him…Her once violet gaze was now pitch black…The glass clattered to the floor loudly. Everyone starred at her…Caroline fell to the floor shrieking. "FREAK! YOU'RE A FREAK!"

Calista ran from the club tears streaking her face…_What the hell! How did I do that! God I am a freak! _ The only image passing through her thoughts was the infectouse smile of the man she new in her heart she would most likley never see again. The man she thought was the only person in her whole life that understood her.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~_

_~~~Preview~~~~~Next Chapter~~~~~~~~~_

_ "_How did you get in here?" She asked surprised and terrified at the same time. He smiled at her. " I flew…" Calista looked at him and laughed. " Yeah and the Trix Rabbit is in my closet playing poker with Lucky the Leperchauen…" His cobalt gaze seemed to harden. " You did something really amazing tonight…Something supernatural…And you think me flying is a joke?" He growled as he stepped towards her. His movement was like a black leather claded panther. " I…It has to be a joke…" She pleaded as she was now pinned between him and her bedroom wall. " Its not for me Angel…"

~~~~~~End Preview~~~~

**Guess who! WHO KNOWS WHO 'D' is? Its not really a toughy I know but whoever postes the answer first will get either a guest appereance in my story or a cookie! Their choice! In my next chapter I will post the winner! If that person has a account I will message them personally letting them know they won also! Also….I need more 'Dirty Mind Ideas' if u have had any experiances u wish to share plz feel free to tell me or have any ideas let me know via review or message me on or e-mail (u can find on my profile) Thanx!**

**Again plz review! Srry for the cliff hanger! I know I am evil! The more reviews the faster I will post! I promise! **

**~ Temprance (Calista) **


	3. It started out with a Kiss

**Well we have a winner! And the winner of the contest is…Damon if you would plz?**

**Damon: (Ahem)….TrappedDream! (claps) Okay why am I here?**

**Damon you are my co-host…You inspire me! And I would also like to thank the person who gave me the idea for the story You know who you are!...(cough) Dee (cough) (cough)….So I am waiting for TrappedDream to reply to know what prize they would like. So in the mean time onto the story.**

**Damon: Co-host! Damnit! I am THE Host….**

**Damon….Luv, are you the one writing the story?**

**Damon: No….**

**Okay then…I am the Host…You are the sexy beast of the story…So…You want to change roles?**

**Damon: DAMNIT CHICK! GET TO WRITING!**

**O….K….(looks at readers) *whispers* He is so sexy when he is assertive like that…**

**Damon: HEY! I DON'T HEAR TYPING!**

**ON IT!**

**~~~~Chapter 3 It started out with a kiss~~~~~**

" Calista? Is that you?" Elena asked as Calista ran through the front door. Elena froze at the state of her cousin. " What the hell happened?" Calista looked at her she felt like she couldn't explain away what had happened. " Cali?" Elena said. " Your jacket…You look like someone beat the shit out of you…" Calista walked passed her and went up the stairs. "Cali!" Calista didn't stop she went down the hall, as she passed Jennas' room she saw Jenna asleep on her bed. She had several used tissues around her and an open photo album. Calista felt the tears sting her eyes again…_I should have stayed in the penatintry…All I have done is hurt those around me, they don't deserve that…_She thought as she continued on to her room. She stepped in and closed and locked the door. She looked around her room, it was cluttered and held a lot of renissance stuff. Her large four poster bed consisted of crimson sheets and a mid-night blue comforter, four large mid-night blue pillows. On her walls were pictures she had drawn over time. Some were rather dark and others were more, other worldly. She had a large cherry wood vanity with a mirror, and a dresser. She walked into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her face seemed haunted and distant. The bump on her head was starting to bruise…

_ Well I can see where my pervy mind came from…_She thought with a small sad smile. A sudden image flashed through her mind.

' _Okay..Um..What is your name..?_'_She asked. His beautiful face and that infectious smile clouded her thoughts. _ _'I dunno Angel , survive the night with me and mabe I'll tell you…' _

" I'll never see him again…" She said quietly. _But why should I care…_She asked her self, as she got undressed and turned on the water to the hottest setting she could take. She turned on the shower and stepped into it. The water was a welcoming painful distraction from her thoughts. It seared her skin at the touch…She looked at her arms. They were bruised and scratched as she looked at them her eyes landed on the vivid scars on her wrists, jagged and rough looking. Again her mind was flooded with memories…But this time they weren't good ones.

_' Stop! Please!' She screamed as she tried to beat Klaus off of her. Klaus laughed and a growl erupted from him that sound so deadly it sent icy terror through Calista. She saw the image of her dead mother in her mind and she sobbed. ' Come on…It won't be so bad…You might even enjoy it…' He growled as he kissed her roughly. Calista bit down on his tounge as hard as she could. Klaus jerked away howling in furry. He spit blood from his mouth and looked at her, a smirk playing at his lips. 'Feisty, I like that in a mate…' He ripped her shirt off, an animalistic smile playing his face. ' Stop!' Calista shouted. But he didn't…He did as he pleased and her pleading meant nothing to him._

Calista stood there, tears streaming down her cheeks that blended with the water. _Caroline was right…I am used…And Klaus will never stop looking for me…Why would D want to be with me? If he knew what had happened he wouldn't believe a word I said…_The sudden realization hit her like a brick. _Even if he did…Believe me, How could I get past the fear…Of such…I was amazed I felt so comfortable with him._

She leaned against the wall as the tears grew more resealiant. She turned the water off after she washed her body and hair with soap. As she put her black robe on she looked at her reflection. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy. She sighed and turned around and stepped into her room. It was still dark but her eyes adjusted to the dark.

" That I would have to say is a rather flattering robe.." Came a familure voice. Calista turned stiffling a scream. _"_How did you get in here?" She asked surprised and terrified at the same time. He smiled at her. " I flew…" Calista looked at him and laughed. " Yeah and the Trix Rabbit is in my closet playing poker with Lucky the Leperchauen…" His cobalt gaze seemed to harden. " You did something really amazing tonight…Something supernatural…And you think me flying is a joke?" He growled as he stepped towards her. His movement was like a black leather claded panther. " I…It has to be a joke…" She pleaded as she was now pinned between him and her bedroom wall. " Its not for me Angel…" He looked at her noticing her red puffy eyes. " Why were you crying?" Calista looked at him. He was so close…She could feel his breath on her lips. " I wasn't crying…" D smirked "Really?" Calista looked away. " How did you get up here…" She asked again trying to change the subject. " I told you.." D said. Calista looked at him. " Please I want the truth…" D looked at her his gaze seemed to harden further. " Do you? You want me to be honest with you…But you won't be honest with me?" His voice was a growl. Calista felt her blood freez. _NO! NOT AGAIN! _ She reached up trying to grab the lock on the door but D grabbed her arm. " Let me go.." She whispered. D looked at her, his eyes softened. " If you want to know fine.." He said letting her go. His eyes went from their beautiful cobalt blue to a mid-night black, dark veins appeared under his eyes and his canine teeth grew longer and more feral.

_…I Can't believe this.. _Calista thought she felt her heart race, and she felt dizzy. " I won't hurt you…" D whispered. Calista looked at him she wanted to trust him but she was afraid to. " I don't know…" D looked at her, he seemed to be listening to something. " Angel, your beautiful…And vibrant, I want you to trust me…I can help you.." Calista looked at him, his eyes went back to blue and the fangs and veins disappeared. " I'm beautiful?" She whispered. D smiled at her. " What ever guy that thinks diffrently is stupid…" She smiled at him, then her smile faded. " Wait I can't…I don't know about this…You don't know the whole story…" D looked at her. " Look what ever it is your afraid of…I won't leave.." Calista felt tears streak her face. " I-.." Her sentence was cut off by D's lips on hers. It was soft and gentle. Calista felt like her body was electrified. She felt his firm body against hers through the thin fabric of her robe. He pulled away and looked at her…She had to remind herself to breath. " D?.." She whispered. He smiled at her. " Damon…My name is Damon.." Calista smiled at him. " Damon? That's very exotic…" He smirked. " Its italian…Whats your name?" Calista smiled. " Calista…" Damon smiled.

" Wow Calista was the name of a Serph. Angel…." Calista smiled. She looked at him confused when he looked in the direction of the door. " I have to go Angel, but remember no matter what happened to you…You will always be my Angel…" He said looking at her. He kissed her again and then there was a flutter of wings. Calista watched in awe as a black crow flew out her window. Her door tried to open but it was locked. " Cali…You home?" Came Jenna's groggy voice. Calista sighed. " Yeah Jenna I've been home for about 2 hours…I'm going to bed…" She heard Jenna shuffling back to her room. Calista layed down and tried to sleep. _Sleep love…_Came Damons voice in her thoughts. She fell asleep with a small smile on her lips. _I'll see you tomorrow after school…._

_~~~~Fin Chapter3~~~_

_~~~~Preview Next Chapter~~~~_

" _Cali why is he here?" Elena asked looking behined her cousin at someone. Calista turned and looked at Damon who was standing by his car. " Uh, he's my ride home?" Elena looked like she was about to explode. " No…Your not going with Damon!" Calista looked at her. " You know him?" Stefan walked up and saw Damon. " Is everything okay?" He asked. Elena looked at him. " Calista wants to go with Damon…" Calista looked at him. Then she heard Damon next to her. She looked at him and the look he was giving Stefan was threatning. " Hello little brother…"_

_~~~End Preview~~~_

**Wow…That took a while to write…Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Damon: Wow that's good!**

**Thanx! Plz review and Plz no Flames! I don't own TVD! By the way all the chapters are named by a line from the song , By the Killers!**


	4. How Did it End Up Like This?

**Okay onto chappie 4! Lets see….**

**Damon: Umm…Hello..**

**(looks at him) What?**

**Damon: You need to ask them….**

**About?**

**Damon: How could you forget?**

**I have no idea wat ur talking about….**

**Damon: (Smirks) **

**NO! **

**Damon: Oh come on! It would be fun! At least for me!**

**Fine…Okay as a request I would like ya'lls opinion on something…Those of you who have seen the movie, Who would like me to write a cross over story about Damon here meeting or going against Ashe from The Crow: City of Angels? Its up to ya'll okay?**

**Damon: (kisses Temprance on the cheek) Thanks luv!**

**(Blush) Okay…That was unexpected! On that note if I do the story and u would like to be in it plz send me a bio of ur character! What they look like, name, age…Abilites…Species…And if ur a girl who loves Ashe! He's up for grabs! First to request him will get him…Okay, lets begin! I don't own TVD! I own Calista!**

**~~~~Chapter 4-How did it end up like this?~~~~**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _ Calista sat up glaring at her alarm clock. _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _She picked the clock up and chuncked it at the wall. _I know I didn't turn that thing on….ELENA!_ She got up groggily and stumbled to her bedroom door and opened it. Elena was just walking by the room ready for school. " Did you turn on my alarm clock?" She yelled. Elena looked at her. " I was just making sure you got up for school, you have been missing a lot of school." Calista glared at her. " Don't go in my room…" Elena looked at her. " Okay…Well at least go to school for me today…" Calista smirked. " Oh believe me I'm going to school…Just not for you.." She said cattily as she closed the door in Elenas bewildered face. She got dressed throwing on a black strappless corsit, ripped jeans, and black boots.

As she came downstairs she ran into a very pissed off Jenna. " What the hell did you do last night?" Calista looked at her. " I don't know what your talking about.." Jenna looked at her as if she had just slapped her. " Yes you do! Sheriff Forbes just called me telling me you attackedher daughter last night! Over a guy! Who I might add is much older than you! You don't expect me not to believe her, the way you look! And were is your bike?" Calista turned away from her. " I'm going to be late!" Jenna grabbed her by the arm. " Hey! I'm talking to you!" Calista turned back to her wrenching hr arm away.

" You wouldn't understand! Your just like everyone else!" Jenna looked at her. " I would if you would talk to me.." Calista looked at her. " Your not my mother…Stop acting like it!" She stormed out of the house followed by Elena. " Cali! Wait!" She didn't stop. Elena stopped when Stefan pulled up next to her in his red antique Porsche. " Elena want a ride?" Elena got in the car and put her bag in the backseat. Stefan looked at her. " You okay love?" Elena looked at him. " Jenna and Cali got in a fight…Cali didn't come home till early this morning and she didn't have her bike..She's pretty beat up. And she attacked Caroline…Apparantly over a guy…" Stefan looked at her. " I'm sorry love…I wish I knew what to tell you…" Elena took his hand in hers. " Its okay, apparently Caroline isn't pressing charges."

~~~During lunch~~~

Calista sat out by an old oak tree writing in her comp. book. She did this every chance she got, it helped her organize her thoughts. She started this when she was in the penatintry.

_To think there is more to this world than just humans, plants, water, dirt, and air. Its rather comferting. Because I was starting to think I had gone crazy…That I had imagined everything, that I had been raped but not by…..Him. I can't even say his name, it makes my stomach hurt. If I could just show Jenna and Elena that what I had seen did happen…Mabe then they would believe me. I can't grasp the thought that Jenna wants to help…But she won't listen to a DAMN word I say. She just looks at me and says that I was suffering from trauma induced hallucinations. Well (smirk) that….Kiss…Did I just write that? Yes I think I did. That kiss last night wasn't a hallucination…If it was then my head is really fucked up. And that knock on the head…Yeah, I just have to admit it…That was a pervy rock…It rubbed off on me. My mind will forever have a gutter now. Wait…Damon is a vampire…They can read minds right? If he can then did he read my thoughts?_

Calista looked up when she heard a flutter of wings above her. There sat the largest black crow she had ever seen. The sun hitting its black feathers made the feathers seem to glow blue. Calista smiled. The crow looked at her its gaze seemed very comforting. _I don't know…_She thought. As if on cue she heard a faint voice in her head that was Damons. (_If I can read your thoughts?_) Calista looked at the crow. She felt her face go hot with embaressment. The crow let out a caw, that seemed to be its version of a smirk. (_pick u up after school Angel, by the way your cute when you blush. And if you are wondering if I read your thoughts at the club…I did once..And only once..But that look says a lot…_) His laughing seductive voice rang out through her head. She watched as it flew off.

" Cali? Your at school?" Came a happy laugh. Calista looked over and saw her best friend running up. " Jess! Hey! Yeah I kinda had to come." Jess looked at her her light green eyes seemed to question the comment. " Had to..Your like the only person I know that wouldn't come to school even if there was a gun pointed at your head." Calista blushed. " Well there is a more complicated reason…" Jess looked at her as she brushed a strand of her dark blonde hair from her face. "What?" Calista looked at her. " Um…Its…" Jess looked at her with a smile. " Cali if its about the guy you were with last night its okay…" Calista looked at her. "What? When did you see me last night?" Jess smiled at her. " Last night leaving _The Coven_, I wanted to say hi but Tyler dragged me off." Calista looked at her surprised. " Tyler? You were at the club with Tyler?" Jess smiled. " Yeah, he asked me out.__ That's okay isn't it?" Calista hugged her. " Of course! I just don't understand why he didn't say hi to me.." Jess looked hesitent. Calista looked at her worried. " What?" Jess smiled slightly. " I think he just didn't like the guy you were with..I think he knew him or something. Who was that? He was hot!" She asked excitedly. Calista smiled, she had never felt so happy to have someone she could talk to. " His name is Damon…He's very sweet…" Jess looked at her nodding. " Really? Wow…He looks so…I can't describe it…" Calista smiled. "Believe me..If you met him and talked to him…You would probably think diffrently…" _He understands me….Other than Tyler…_She thought sadly. She looked at Jess. " I'm happy for you Jess, you wanted to ask Ty out for a while…" Jess smiled. " I know! Come on we'll be late for class!" She said pulling Calista along to class.

~~~After school~~~

Calista stood outside the school waiting for Damon, she remebered what his car looked like so it would be easy to spot. _Especially with that year model…_She thought with a smile. She remebered the inside of the car like it had seared her brain. _Black leather…Smelled so good..Just like him…_

Her mind flashed back to EARLY that morning. It made her body feel heated and foreign. She had never felt so attracted to a guy before.

_His mouth met hers and it felt so good. His body felt hard and taut against hers, it drove her nuts that their clothes were between them._

Her thoughts swithched gears on her so quick it surprised her.

_She felt the pain rip through her and the yellow eyes flashed before her. His nails dug into her skin like knives. ' Your mine! I will find you…'_

" Cali?" Came Elenas voice pulling her from her thoughts. She turned and looked at her cousin. She seemd worried. " You okay? Your pale and seem very scared.." Calista smiled at her. " Yeah, I was just fretting over a upcoming test…" Elena nodded. " Cali why is he here?" Elena asked looking behined her cousin at someone. Calista turned and looked at Damon who was standing by his car. " Uh, he's my ride home?" Elena looked like she was about to explode. " No…Your not going with Damon!" Calista looked at her. " You know him?" Stefan walked up and saw Damon. " Is everything okay?" He asked. Elena looked at him. " Calista wants to go with Damon…" Calista looked at him. Then she heard Damon next to her. She looked at him and the look he was giving Stefan was threatning. " Hello little brother…" Calista's heart flew into high gear. _Little brother?...Then that means Stefan is…_She looked at Stefan. "Brother? Wow…Seems I wasn't informed about ' something'…" She said looking at Elena. Elena looked at her, it seemed to dawn on her what she was talking about. " Cali…Wait, you don't understand…" She said pleadingly. Calista looked at her. " Understand what? That you were keeping stuff from me? Or the fact that everything I said to you had been truthful the entire time, and you told me it was Hallucinations caused by trauma? I understand that perfectly…" Elena's face was streaked with tears.

" You won't talk to me…If u want me to be hone-.." Calista cut her off. "STOP! Don't give me that shit! You want me to be honest? THEN YOU FUCKING BE HONEST WITH ME! It's a two way street Elena, not a one way…Someone very important to taught me that…" She said lacing her finger with Damons. She looked at him and smiled. " Damon…You can't do this…" Stefan said. Damon looked at him. " Stefan, you know I wouldn't hurt someone I care about…" He said walking away with Calista in tow.

Once in the car Calista looked at him. " We aren't going to my house are we…" She asked. Damon looked at her and smiled. " Nope..Here text this address to your friend Jess… Tell her to go there okay? That's my privet house, so we can hang out…Tell her to come around 8.00pm…" Calista took the slilp of paper and texted it to Jess…_Well its only 4.00pm…What are we going to do till 8.00pm?_She thought. She looked at Damon who was intently watching the road. "You okay?" She asked. Damon sighed and looked at her, as he pulled over to the side of the road. " What you said about being honest..Did you mean it?" Calista felt nervouse under his gaze. "Well yeah…I wouldn't have said it if I didn't…" Damon looked at her, his gaze was hard but worried. He gently took her hand and traced the scar on her wrist. " Why did you do this, why did you try and kill your self?..." Calista looked at him. She wanted to cry.

" I….I…I was raped…"

~~~~Fin chapter 4~~~~

~~~~Preview~~~

_Calista felt her heart race….It was like she didn't recognize her oldest friend. " Ty…Why can't you just be happy for me…" Tyler looked at her. " I want to..But just thinking of you with this demon….I can't…" Jess stood there she still hadn't said anything after Calista told her everything. Jess looked at her. A smile filled her pretty face. " Cali as long as your happy and safe…That's all that matters…" She said. Tyler snorted. " Safe? Yeah right…" Damon growled. " I would never hurt her Lockwood…But you might hurt your girl…." Tyler glared at him. "What are you talking about?..." Damon smirked. " I know what you are…I knew your entire family…"_

~~~~Fin Preview~~~

**Well chapter complete! Plz review and plz no flames! Plz tell me if you want to do the cross over!**

**Damon: (glares at reader) SAY YES!**

**Damon! Don't threaten them! Srry guys! Later! And say hi to the new character Jess! She is the creation of the winner TrappedDream! She will be in the entire story!**

**~Calista**


	5. I'm Coming Out of My Cage

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 5! I am on a roll! Okay the story will be getting very heavy from here on out…That is why the rating is M, language, sexual content, and I have decided to do a lemon. I just don't know when. **

**Damon: Getting heavy? Like it hasn't already?**

**(Looks at him) Damon, you are the reason why…**

**Damon: Angel you're the one with the mouth…**

**(Smile) You're the one with the dirty mind…**

**Damon: I…wait...You're not wrong…But so are you….**

**Hey! Am not!**

**Damon: Are too!**

**NOT!**

**Damon: Too!**

**AM NOT! You have no proof!**

**Damon: Strong or weak, love? (Smirk)**

**(Blushes) That is not fair….**

**Damon: See proof! You have a dirty mind!**

**Your mind is a lot dirtier than mine! And I can prove it! Okay…When u review plz comment saying if Damon or I have the dirtiest mind! And plz explain your choice!**

**Damon: They will say you…**

**You can't influence them either…**

**Damon: Damn…**

**Okay on with the story…I don't own TVD! I own Calista, and I am borrowing Jess! The title is a line from Mr. Brightside, the Killers! Enjoy!**

**~~~~Chapter 5- I'm coming Out of my Cage~~~~**

Damon sat there looking at her. Calista wanted him to say something, anything. "Damon, I understand…If you don't want to be with me." She said looking away after a few moments. Damon looked at her as if she had asked him to feed from a rabbit. "Excuse me?" Calista looked at him startled by his response. "I um…" Damon looked at her. "I'm not leaving you, I just…Had to process the thought, and I had no idea…" Calista felt the tears stinging her eyes. "I was afraid…If I told you, that you would leave…After it happened I tried to kill myself, and someone found me…The doctors called Jenna and she came to the hospital and they told her what happened. I tried telling them what had happened but they said it was trauma induced hallucinations. They knew I had been raped, but they could never find the guy. My parents looked like they had been mauled by animals. Now I know that Elena knew that what I had seen wasn't hallucinations…But she went along with Jenna anyways." Damon held her, stroking her hair. "Do you know the guys name?" He asked quietly. "Klaus…" She whimpered. Damon was quiet for a moment. Calista looked up at him, his gaze held a predatory light that scared her. "Damon?" He looked at her and the light was gone just as fast as it was there. "Are you okay?" She asked. Damon smiled lightly. "Yeah…" He said kissing her. The kiss was more heated than their first one, Calista felt like she was filled with energy. Calista ran a hand up Damon's chest and around his neck entangling her fingers in his dark thick hair. Damon growled softly nipping her lip softly causing her to gasp surprised. He expertly deepend the kiss, his tongue tasting her virgin mouth. _Wow…_He thought. Calista thought she was floating. Their tongues fought for dominance. All of a sudden Calista's cell went off. Damon growled in frustration as Calista pulled away to answer her phone. She looked at it and saw it was Jenna. She sighed and answered.

"Hello?" She said trying not to sound annoyed. Jenna sounded mad. "_Where are you? Elena said you left with Stefan's older brother..."_ Calista looked at Damon who was glaring acidly at the phone. "I'm with Damon…I'm fine, we're going to hang out with Jess." Jenna was quiet for a moment before she said anything. _"No…You're coming home now…He's much too old for you Cali..." _ Calista tried not to laugh.

"To old for me? Yeah…I'm not coming home tonight…sorry…" She said as she hung up. She turned her phone off and placed it on the seat. "To old for me…" She muttered. Damon looked at her and laughed. "Well I guess she is right about that…" Calista looked at him and smiled. "I guess, but I don't know what I would do without you…" Damon drove the car back onto the road and smiled. "I would feel the same way Angel…"

~~~At Damon's privet house~~~8.00pm~~~

Calista sat in the living room looking at all the stuff around her. The room was huge, it had a large stone fireplace, with a large bookcase on either side holding shelf after shelf of books. Next to the leather couch she was sitting on was a real large actual suit of armor holding a cross bow. Over the mantel of the fire place was a painting of a castle with a dark background, with the moon casting an eerie glow over it. Damon walked in followed by Jess. The look on Damon's face said that he wasn't that pleased. And Calista soon saw why, Tyler Lockwood walked in behind Jess. Damon sat next to Calista and placed his arm around the back of the couch his hand resting on her shoulder. Jess sat on her other side and Tyler sat in the large wing back chair across from them.

"Glad you came guys!" Calista said trying to lighten the mood. Jess smiled at her. "I'm glad you asked us to come." Calista hugged her. Damon snorted. "The invite was for one…." Calista turned and looked at him. "Damon, please… Jess and Tyler are my friends…" Damon looked at her and smiled lightly, and looked at Jess. "I apologize, names Damon…" Jess smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Damon, I'm Jessica Walsh, but please call me Jess." Tyler looked at Calista. "So this is your new guy huh?" Calista looked at him, his tone held hostility and fear. "Ty, what's wrong?" Tyler looked at her then at Damon. "He's a vampire…" Jess looked at him like he had just sprouted a second head. Calista looked at him. "Ty you don't understand, everything I have been through…With my parents, the penatintry, Klaus…Damon understands me, like you do…He wants to be with me even though I have a very dark past." Jess looked at her. "Penatintry?" Calista looked at her and nodded. "Yes, my parents were killed by werewolves, and I was raped by one…At least I think he was one…" She said thinking. Damon held her sensing that talking about it was stressing her out. Jess looked at Damon. "And you're a vampire? Seriously?" Damon nodded. "Yeah, I am…" Tyler looked at Calista. "You're making a very big mistake…" Calista felt her heart race….It was like she didn't recognize her oldest friend. "Ty…Why can't you just be happy for me…" Tyler looked at her. "I want to...But just thinking of you with this demon….I can't…" Jess sat there, she still hadn't said anything after Calista told her everything. Jess looked at her. A smile filled her pretty face. "Cali as long as you're happy and safe…That's all that matters…" She said. Tyler snorted. "Safe? Yeah right…" Damon growled. "I would never hurt her Lockwood…But you might hurt your girl…." Tyler glared at him. "What are you talking about?" Damon smirked. "I know what you are…I knew your entire family…" Tyler stood up so fast that the chair almost fell back. "What are you talking about Salvatore?" Damon didn't even blink, he wasn't about to be baited into a fight…Especially with his Angel sitting there. (_Listen idiot, did you not hear a word your friend just said?_) He said to him silently. Tyler looked at him; his face seemed too ashen at what Damon had said. (_She was raped by a werewolf, well technically Klaus is both vampire and werewolf…But how do you think she would react knowing what you are? The thing that killed her parents..._) Damon finished. Calista looked at Damon he hadn't said a word the entire time after Tyler's' challenge. Jess looked at Tyler. "Hun, what is he talking about?" Tyler looked at her defeated. "Let's go Jess; we need to get you home…" He said storming out. Jess looked at Calista. "Be careful okay?" Calista nodded. "I will, I think if I'm not I have him to deal with…" She said gesturing to Damon. Damon smirked at her. "Got that right…" Jess smiled at him. "Thanks Damon, I'm really happy she met you…" She said as she left.

Calista sat there staring at the floor, she felt Damon wrap an arm around her waist and nuzzle her neck. "What's wrong Angel?" He asked huskily. Calista looked at him, she wanted to enjoy the alone time with him, but she was worried about what Damon had said about Tyler. "Damon, what did you mean about Tyler when you said you knew what he was?" Damon looked at her. "I think you should hear it from him…It would be best, but let me be there okay? I just want to make sure your safe…" Calista looked at him. "He would never hurt me…Or Jess." Damon smiled. "Just humor me okay Angel?" Calista smiled and stood up. "Fine…But you have to humor me first…" Damon looked at her confused. "Okay, shoot…" Calista leaned over him, so close that he could feel her sweet breathe on his neck. And she whispered just one word in his ear and tapped him on the shoulder before running off into the house. "Tag…" Damon sat there for a moment with the biggest grin on his face. "I like this hunt!" He said before he ran after her.

~~~~Fin Chapter 5~~~~

~~~~Preview~~~~

_"Vote? For me? Why me?" Calista asked looking at Elena. Elena smiled at her cousin. "Oh come on Cali! This is a huge thing! If you are voted Miss. Mystic Falls you will be the second person in our family! Your mom won the title…She would want this!" Cali looked at her frustrated. "What about you? Why not you?" Elena smiled. "I'm in the planning committee so I won't have time to get ready for the judging and everything…" Calista nodded. "Sure you know I don't do dresses…" Elena smiled. "Fine I'll just talk to Damon…I know you can't say no to him…" Calista felt her face turn red. "That's not fair!"_

_~~~~Fin preview~~~~_

**Finally chappie done! Plz review and plz no flames! Again plz answer the question! And tell us why u chose that answer!**

**Damon: Thanks guys!**


	6. Paralyzer

**Okay we are at chapter 6! Woooo! I have to say you guys are a big help!**

**Damon: Hey!**

**(looks at him) You to luv!**

**Damon: (Smiles) Thank you…**

**(laughs) No problem…You deserve credit to…**

**Damon: Okay…Well lets get this thing rolling, Calista does own herself, she doesn't own TVD although she wish she did…Well mabe not TVD, Just M-….**

**DAMON! (pounces on him) Shut up!**

**Damon: Ooof! Hey I was just being honest! (rolls over pinning her to the floor)**

**Damon…That's not fair…(blushes)**

**Damon: Are you going to play nice?...(smirk)**

**Do I have a choice? I would hate to see what you would do if I said no…**

**Damon: (looks at her playfully) Well…I dunno…You may like it…**

**Damon…(points at the readers)**

**Damon: (sighs and lets her up) Fine…Continue..**

**Thanks love…Okay back to the story…**

**_Chapter 6_Paralyzer_**

Calista awoke and looked around. It took her a moment to relize were she was. She rolled over and groaned when the sun hit her eyes. She buried her face in something firm, strong and that smelled really good. She heard a chuckle above her head that sent a pleasurable shiver down to her toes. "Mur-ing…" She said muffled. Damon chuckled again. "Okay even with my good hearing I have no idea what you said…" Calista looked up at him, her violet gaze shimmered in the morning light. " I said morning…" Damon smiled at her and ran his fingers through her soft thick silver hair. " Morning to you to Angel, you sleep well?" Calista leaned into his touch as his hand caressed her cheek. "Yeah, I actually slept really well for once…No nightmares.." Damon smiled. " That's good, did you dream about anything?" Calista thought about it. _I did actually…._As a blush creeped across her face.

_His hands ghosted across her skin as he kissed her heatedly, she pulled him against her. She wanted to be as close to him as possiable. His hand unzipped her emerald green dress and it fell to the floor, she felt her hair tickle her bare back. She looked at him, her eyes weren't violet they were blue with flakes of violet. Her canine teeth were fangs, and she could feel them aching to taste her sire….She kissed him again and removed his jacket…_

" Cali?" Damons voice pulled her from her thoughts and the look on his face told her that she was almost as red as the pillow next to him. " Yeah?'' Damon looked at her. " I asked you what you dreamt about…" Calista looked at him. " It was one of those confusing dreams….You know those dreams that you really don't understand until you think on it.." Damon looked at her then smiled a cheshire grin. " Sure….You THINK on it…Go ahead and do that…" Calista looked at him. " Don't you dare read my thoughts…I swear to god Damon…" Damon smiled at her. "Angel I wouldn't do that, you'll tell me in time whether you realise it or not…" Calista went to ask him what he ment but her cell went off. She reached across him to grab her phone but Damon grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. " HEY! That's cheating!" She whined. He smiled. "Alls fair in love and war Angel…" He kissed her, and grabbed her phone off the table. When he pulled away Calista was to dazed to realise what he was doing.

" Hello?" He said. He was quiet for a moment then he smiled. " Oh, hey Jess…Yeah she's right here…What?...I dunno..I think you would have to ask her for your self…." Calista looked at him. She was afraid to know what they were talking about. Damon looked at her and smiled. "Here she is Jess, hope to see you again soon.." Damon handed her the phone. "Geez Angel, you look like my brother killed your cat…SMILE!" Calista took her phone, and tossed a pillow at him. "Damon!" Damon dodged the pillow and walked into the bathroom. Calista couldn't help but watch. _DAMN! He looks good in those jeans!..._"Cali! Hello!" Came Jess's voice. Calista relized she had the phone next to her ear. "Oh, hey Jess! Sorry…I was ummm…" Jess laughed. "Were you staring at his ass?..." She asked. Calista couldn't respond right away. "N-…N-..No!" Jess laughed even harder. " Yeah you were….You were doing it at the club to…" Calista was trying very hard to sound convincing. " I was not…" Jess laughed. " I'm very happy Damon suggested asking you…" Calista was floored. "That's what you asked him! Was if I was staring at his ass?" Jess laughed even harder,it sounded like she was doubled over. " Yeah, and I told him that when he gave you the phone to walk out of the room…" Calista didn't know whether to laugh or be angry. "Jess you are lucky I love you…" Jess calmed down alittle. "Don't be mad hun, its natural especially with someone as good looking as Damon. You should see me with Ty, When he walks away its hard not to stare…" Calista blushed. " Jess I really don't need to know that about Ty…" Jess was quiet for a moment. "Did you…Ya know…Do it?" Calista tried so hard not to drop her phone. She knew Damon might still be in the bathroom, from their little game of tag yesterday she ran in there but she couldn't remember if their was another door leading out of there. Jess busted into a giggle fit. " Oh MY God! You did!" Calista all but had to restrain from screaming. " No Jess we didn't…I'm not ready for that…And he knows this…" Jess sighed. " Its okay Cali, you will when your ready….He's a good guy, he will wait…Your not afraid are you?" Calista felt her pulse quicken. _Yes….I am…._ "No, I'm good…Listen I'll meet you at the club okay? We still have a performance…Talk to you later?" Jess laughed. " Sure thing! See you later, Much luv sis!" Calista laughed. "Much luv Sis!" She hung up and stared at her phone. _I am afraid…But I can't let Damon find out…I love him, but the fear of having sex again frightens me….My first time was a nightmare…Though I know Damon would never hurt me…Not the way Klaus did…_She thought. She looked up and saw Damon standing at the foot of the bed. "Hey, have a nice chat with Jess?" He asked with a panther grin. Calista smiled. " Yeah, nice prank…Really nice.." Damon smiled at her. " Hey I had nothing to do with it…" Calista laughed. " Yeah your innocent…" Damon nodded. " Like an angel…" Calista stood up and walked over to him. " Hey Mr. Angel, your halo is crooked…" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. Damon growled into the kiss and nipped her lip. Calista let him deepen the kiss wanting to taste his intoxicating taste. She clutched his shirt and moaned as he kissed down her jaw line to her neck. She felt him graze a fang over her skin, she shiverd in response…_Do it….Please…._She thought. Damon pulled back suddenly, looking at her. He stepped back, as she looked at him confused. "What? Did I do something?" She asked. Damon looked at her with a grim expression. " Angel, your thoughts…Remember earlier when I said that you would tell me in time weather you realise it or not?" Calista nodded. " Yeah…" Damon nodded. " Well when you got off the phone…And your were "thinking" you were projecting your thoughts…You seem to do that when your really stressed…I know what you were thinking about…And just now…" Calista felt her face and neck turn red. " Oh….I didn't…" Damon stopped her by raising a hand. " Look, we can talk about this later okay? Your going to be late…Plus I have a surprise for you…" He said with a smile, as he took her hand. Calista smiled even though she was still worried about the up coming conversation.

" What is it?" She asked as he led her to the garage. He opened the door and let her enter. She stepped in and saw a tarp over something . Damon walked over and stood next to it. He reached back behined the tarp covered object and pulled out a black leather Armani jacket with studded angel wings on it's back and underneath it said "Vivere senza rimpianti". He handed her the jacket, Calista thought she was going to pass out. "Vivere senza rimpianti…." She whispered. The words seemed to roll off her tounge naturally. Damon smiled as he put the jacket on her. " It means 'to live without regrets' in italian…" Calista looked at him over her shoulder. " I love it…" She said. The jacket was light weight but it was still pretty comferting against harsh weather. " Now for the main course…" Damon said walking over to the tarp. Calista felt like her heart was going to bust out of her chest. Damon pulled the tarp off revealing a Blood Crimson colored Yamaha FZ6 Fazer S2. It had silver angel wings painted on the tank. Calista walked over and ran her hand over the smooth crimson tank. She looked at Damon tears in her eyes. She all but tackled him. "Thank You! So much!" Damon held her. " Your welcome Angel, but if you take it you have to wear this at all times.." He said pulling out a very expensive looking black helmet, it too had wings on it. " Sure!" She said, taking the gift. Damon laughed. " Well we gotta get to the club so, I guess you take your new bike I'll follow in my car…" Calista smiled at him evilly as she put the helmet on. " Can you keep up?" Damon laughed. "Try me.." Calista got on the bike and turned it on. The roar of the engine was like a chorus to her. Damon pulled out of the garage and let her pull out. Calista stopped and looked at him. She waved and revved the engine, she gunned it and roared out of the drive way. She heard Damons car close behined her. This time she intentionlly projected her thoughts. _Catch me if you can!..._She popped a wheely and bolted. She heard Damon in her head laughing. _You think I picked this car just because it looks good!_

Calista heard Damons car picking up the pace a lot quicker. She laughed to her self. _He's a god damn speed demon! Just like me!_ She heard Damon in her head laughing. _That's not all I'm a demon at Angel…_Calista had to control herself from slamming on the brakes. _Damon! Trying to cause me to wreck! _ Damon laughed. _No…_

As they pulled up in front of the club they parked and Calista removed her helmet. Jess and Elena ran over. " Angel, I'm going inside to get you something to drink…" Damon said kissing her cheek. Calista smiled. " Thanks I'll be in, in just a sec…" Elena looked at the Yamaha like it had just come from God himself. "Damon got you this?" She asked. Calista smiled. "Yeah, along with a helmet and this jacket.." Elena looked at her. "Helmet? We could never get you to wear one!" Jess looked at Elena. " See Damon isn't bad, he's good for Calista…" Elena smiled a smile that Calista hadn't seen in a while. " Okay, he seems to really love you…I guess I can give him a chance…But Jenna will have to see that to…Just not the vampire part…She doesn't even know about Stefan.." Calista smiled. " Thanks Elena…" Elena looked at Jess. " Are you going to vote for Cali?" Jess looked at her surprised that she asked. " For Miss. Mystic Falls hell yeah! Forbes can't win! She's a damn whore!" Calista about fell over. "Miss. Mystic Falls? Vote? For me? Why me?" Calista asked looking at Elena. Elena smiled at her cousin. "Oh come on Cali! This is a huge thing! If you are voted Miss. Mystic Falls you will be the second person in our family! Your mom won the title…She would want this!" Cali looked at her frustrated. "What about you? Why not you?" Elena smiled. "I'm in the planning committee so I won't have time to get ready for the judging and everything…" Calista nodded. "Sure you know I don't do dresses…" Elena smiled. "Fine I'll just talk to Damon…I know you can't say no to him…" Calista felt her face turn red. "That's not fair!" Jess looked at her. " Come on Cali! It would be so romantic! You being escorted by Mr. _Salvatore…_" Calista felt her face turn even redder. " I don't even dance!" Elena looked at Jess. " Okay I'll talk to Damon…" She said as she walked away. Calista went to go after her but Jess stopped her. " Nope, we gotta go on…Come on."

Calista stood back stage. Her silver hair was now wavy and curly. Her viloet eyes were outlined in light glittery blue eye liner, she wore black, knee high, lace up high heels, tore jeans, her jacket over a black and red corsit. She held the ear pice with the head set on it. Jess stood next to her with her base guitar. She was wearing a black mini-skirt, a white corsit trimmed with green lace and tied shut with green ribbon, her tan knee high boots were tied with black ribbon. " Ready?" Jess asked. Calista nodded and Jess signaled the drummer to start. Calista put the head set on, and Jess struck up the beginning cords.

The curtin rose and Calista stood on the center right side of the stage with Jess on the left. The announcer came over the speaker. " Introducing for the first time at THE COVEN, please welcome…BLACK MAGIC!"

Calista felt the words flow from her mouth like they were naturally formed….:

I hold on so nervously  
>To me and my drink<br>I wish it was cooling me  
>But so far, has not been good<br>It's been shitty  
>And I feel awkward, as I should<br>This club has got to be  
>The most pretentious thing<br>Since I thought you and me  
>Well I am imagining<br>A dark lit place  
>Or your place or my place<br>~~~~~~~~

As Calista sang she danced around the stage, she saw Damon standing near the stage. The smile on his face was so seductive it made her tingle from head to toe.

Well I'm not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<p>

I hold out for one more drink  
>Before I think<br>I'm looking too desperately  
>But so far has not been fun<br>I should just stay home  
>If one thing really means one<br>This club will hopefully  
>Be closed in three weeks<br>That would be cool with me  
>Well I'm still imagining<br>A dark lit place  
>Or your place or my place<br>~~~~~~

She danced sashaying her hips like a belly dancer. She felt damons presence in her mind. _Your very evil Angel…..Very evil…._

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<p>

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<br>~~~~~~~~~~

Calista danced around her eyes never leaving Damon…._I'm all yours Damon…Forever.._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>I'm not paralyzed<br>But, I seem to be struck by you  
>I want to make you move<br>Because you're standing still  
>If your body matches<br>What your eyes can do  
>You'll probably move right through<br>Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<p>

You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<p>

As the song ended she looked at him and winked. Jess smiled at her friend as she ended her solo. The announcer came over the stereo… "That ladies and gentleman was BLACK MAGIC!'' The club errupted into applause. Damon jumped up onto the stage and grabbed Calista around the waist and kissed her. The club erupted into louder applause. The announcer came on again… "WoW! Seems the lead singer Calista has snagged her a man! That lookes like Damon Salvatore!" Damon pulled away and smiled at her. Calista smiled and when she looked out into the audience she saw Caroline fuming. Calista smiled evilly. "HEY FORBES! YOUR GOING DOWN!" She yelled as she flipped her the bird. Caroline scowled and stormed off. Damon looked at her. " Let me guess, is that a yes about the Miss. Mystic Falls?" Calista smiled. " Yeah, it is…" She turned to the audience, as she took Damons hand. "Thanks everyone! We are Black Magic! Vivere senza rimpianti!"

~~~Chapter 6 Fin~~~~~

~~~Preview~~~

" Well seems like we have an issue…" The woman scowled as she stood infront of Calista. Calista brandished the butterfly knife infront of her. " Back the hell off you bitch!" Calista herd Jenna behined her. She sounded even worse. The woman stepped towards her and on reflex Calista swung the blade stricking the woman across the face. The woman screetched in pain and grabbed the blade and stuck the blade in Calistas' stomache. Calista felt the pain shoot through her. She fell to the ground her vision hazy…The smoke in the house filled her lungs. " Elena….Why…"

~~~~End preview~~~

**Wow longest chapter ever! Hope u enjoy! Sorry for the cliffy!**

**Damon: Wow…Enjoy the kiss? I sure did…**

**(blush) Do you have to ask?**

**Damon: Yeah I just like to see you blush!**

**(laugh) Okay, well the song inspiring the bike/car scean was Not over you, by Carolina Liars, and the song sung at the club was Paralyzer, By Finger Eleven. Hope u enjoy! PLz review and no flames!**

**~Calista, Damon**


	7. Let Me Go

**Welcome back! Seems I have a lot of ppl out there who are eager beavers!**

**Damon: Beavers? Better keep Stefan away….**

**Stefan: Damon…I don't feed on beavers…**

**Damon: Oh…Have you been feeding on bunnies? Those poor bunnies…**

**Stefan: Damon don't go there…**

**Hey you two! If you two are going to BITCH! Take it somewhere else!**

**Damon and Stefan: (cowers) Sorry…**

**Damon: (whispers to stefan) I think she is still mad at that lizard…**

**Stefan: (whispers) Probably..She chased that thing for 20minutes…**

**Damon: (whispers) Yeah, and it was during a really good episode of Lost…That DEFFINATLY was not a smart lizard…Season 2 was the best season…**

**GUYS! I can hear you!**

**Stefan and Damon:…**

**Sorry I did have to chase a lizard…During an epi of Lost with BOONE! I was cussing at the lizard so bad and chasing it, it probably thought I was a demon..(smirk)**

**Damon: You are…**

**(looks at him) I know…But I didn't hurt the lizard, I let him go out side. I would never hurt an animal no matter how much he makes me mad….Or the fact he stole my cheeto…**

**Stefan:…What?...**

**Damon: Hey don't go there dude, you try and come between her and her cheetos, or any kind of red soda, especially MD: Code Red…You might as well slit your own throat.**

**Stefan: (hands Calista a bag of cheetos and MD: Code Red) Have at it…**

**YAY! (munch) (munch) (gulp)**

**Damon: (smile) Okay Calista owns her self but not TVD, though she does wish she owned me! (kisses Calista on the lips)**

**(grins) Nice save….**

**Damon: I know…(smile)**

**Jess is being borrowed from TrappedDream! And all chapter titles are lines from the song , by the Killers!**

**_Chapter 7-Let Me Go_**

Calista sat next to Damon in the sitting room of his place. They had been there for about 20 minutes. Damon had asked her about what she wanted to do for the Mystic Falls Celebration. " I dunno, I usally don't do stuff like this…" Calista said. Damon smiled at her, and stroked her hair. " What ever you wanna do Angel…" Calista looked at him. " I don't even think I can afford a dress for this thing…" Damon stood up pulling her with him. She looked at him puzzeled, when she saw him looking her over. "Damon what are youn doing?" She asked blushing. Damon smiled. " Come with me…" He said walking out of the room. Calista followed quickly trying to keep up with his brisk pace. Damon headed upstairs and into a small room filled with truncks and a large armoir. Calista looked at all the truncks and then at the armoir that Damon had opened. Calista stood spellbound at the dress he pulled out and held up for her to look at. It was emerald green with black lace embrodary, It was elegant and old fashion. The top was fashioned like a corsit and the bottom was smooth flowing silk. The dress was the one from her dream, that night.

_The dress fell to the floor forgotten as she removed his jacket. It to fell to the floor, as she slowly unbuttoned his white shirt…_

"Well what do you think?" Damon asked. Calista felt her pulse race. "Its beautiful!" She exclaimed. She couldn't lie, it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Damon handed it to her. "Well I guess you have a dress then…" He said with a smile. Calista took it, the fabric was so soft and light. It looked so beautiful. She looked at him, she couldn't take it. "Damon I can't take this….It looks really expensive, and you just gave me a motorcycle." Damon looked at her his cobalt gaze loving and understanding. "Angel, I want you to have it…I have had it for so long, and it hasn't been worn on a beautiful woman in almost 517 years…It belonged to my mother." Calista was speechless. "Your mother?...Damon, thank you…I feel very honored that you trust me with this." She said kissing him. He held her, as he deepened the kiss. It was gentle and loving, Calisat was pulled from her bliss by the vibration of her cell in her pocket. Damon growled frustratedly as she looked at him with an appologetic smile. "Sorry, just a sec…" She said as she gently handed him the dress. She looked at the dress again and her face flushed from the memory of the dream. _Mabe I should talk to Elena about that…Or mabe its just a coincidence…_She quickly distracted her self from her thoughts as she reached for her cell remembering when stressed she projected them. When she pulled out her cell an object clattered from her pocket to the floor.

Damon picked it up and with the ease of an expert flipped it open. It was a Butterfly Knife. Calista looked at him. "Uh…Yeah, I use that as protection…" Damon looked at her his face reading that he knew she was lying. "Okay…"She said defeated. Damon handed it to her after switching it closed. "It was a gift from my father…" She continued. "And it was the one I used to slit my wrists…I carry it as a reminder.." Damon looked away, he looked mad. "Look if that's the only protection you have fine…Just promise me, that you won't use it on your self again.." He finally said looking back at her with a softer gaze.

Calista smiled at him. "Why would I do something like that, knowing it would hurt you?" Damon looked at her. "I...Don't know…With Klaus and knowing his habits and how far he can push someone…I just want you to know I am always here for you..." Calista looked at him. "You know who Klaus is?" Damon looked at her. "Yeah I thin-…" He was cut off by her phone again. Calista sighed and looked at her phone. She had a text from Jenna.

Message: Please come home, we need to talk….I promise to listen.

Calista felt like her heart was floating on air. "Damon, can we talk later? Jenna wants to talk about us…And she said she would listen to what I have to say…" Damon nodded. "Sure, if Jenna is willing to listen to you, that's good enough for me." He kissed her and led her back downstairs. As she stood in front of the front door she looked at him. "I love you…" She kissed him one last time and left. Damon stood there and listened to the roar of his Angel's retreating bike.

As Calista was coming up on the second street from her house she saw the smoke. The neighbors stood outside their houses as if it was a spectacle to behold and watch. _JENNA! _Her mind screamed. She screeched to a halt and jumped off her bike and brought the kickstand down. She pulled her helmet off and it fell to the grass with a faint thud. The house was up in flames, the windows had busted from the heat. "JENNA! JENNA!" Calista yelled looking around. She didn't see her aunt anywhere. She tore up the path and busted the door in with a burst of Power that she had no idea where it came from. The smoke burned her lungs, and eyes. "Jenn-…" She tried to call out but she kept coughing. She heard a crash from the kitchen and she went in there.

Jenna was on the floor with a deep puncture wound on her neck and a deep cut on her head. "JENNA!" Calista cried running over to her. Jenna looked at her dazed. "Cali…El…ena…" She whispered. Calista couldn't believe her ears. "What? Jenna no!" Jenna looked passed her at someone that seemed to scare her. Calista stood up and turned just in time to be back handed into the counter. She laid there dazed and disoriented from the blow. She slowly stood up and the person that stood before her almost sent bile up her throat. She pulled out the butter fly knife and switched it open with ease. Calista still couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Well seems like we have an issue…" The woman scowled as she stood in front of Calista. Calista brandished the butterfly knife in front of her. "Back the hell off you bitch!" Calista heard Jenna behind her. She sounded even worse. The woman stepped towards her and on reflex Calista swung the blade striking the woman across the face. The woman screeched in pain and grabbed the blade and stuck the blade in Calistas' stomach. Calista felt the pain shoot through her. "How dare you strike me?" Calista fell to the ground her vision hazy…The smoke in the house filled her lungs. "Elena….Why…" 'Elena' looked at her and laughed. " I'm not Elena…Names Katherine, and you are in my way…Plus Klaus wants you and if he gets you…I get what I want…" Calista looked at her through pained tears. "What's…that?" She asked. Katherine smiled. "Damon…" She was gone even before Calista could register what she had said. Calista pulled the blade free and let it fall to the ground, she looked over at Jenna. _I have to save her….I let this happen…_She stood up, she could feel the wound bleeding freely underneath her jacket. She hoisted the shallow breathing Jenna up and stumbled through the burning house. As she got outside she walked over and put Jenna in the passenger seat of her car and belted her in. She stumbled dazedly to the driver side and got in and started the car. She sped out of the driveway to the nearest hospital she could think of. She tried to project her thoughts but she felt it very weak. _Damon….Help…_

As she was crossing the Hunter Bridge she was losing focus. She was bleeding out, and she was dizzy. She heard the unmistakable sound of metal hitting wood, and wood splintering. She saw the river rushing towards her and the windshield shattering. Calista saw the vague image of Jenna's' lifeless body still strapped to the seat, her unseeing eyes looking at her accusingly. Calista felt the coldness envelope her once again, but this time….She was angry, and she didn't want to die….But she felt like she didn't have a choice in the matter…._Damon, I'm sorry…Please…Let me Go…_

_Fin Chapter 7_

_Preview_

"Is she okay?" Elena asked. Damon looked at her. "Barely, she's hardly breathing…." Elena felt tears sting her eyes. Stefan looked at her. "Love, maybe you should go sit by the car…" He could sense something was off. Something was making this girl hang on and it wasn't good. Elena looked at him. "NO! THAT'S MT COUSIN!" She jumped at a very weak voice. "G…Get…Her…Away from me…"

_End Preview_

**Well guys that's Chapter 7! And on that note plz check out the youtube video I made for my story! Here is the link plz comment on the vid!**

**(http:/) (www.) (youtube.) (com/user/SerenaSalvatore1812)**

**Damon: I hate cell phones…**

**(pats pocket) Where is my cell? DAMON!**

**Damon: ENJOY THE VID! (runs off)**


	8. Saints Cry To

**Calista: Welcome back! I want to thank all of my reviewers! Thanks and someone wants to say thanks to…**

**Damon: Thank you to all of my fans!**

**Calista: Yeah and thanks to mine! We wouldn't have made it this far without your support! This chapter is dedicated to all of you!**

**Stefan: Can I say thanks to?**

**Cali: I guess, you have fans to…**

**Stefan: Thanks guys!**

**Jess: Thanks guys! I'm happy to be here!**

**Cali: (hugs Jess) I love you Jess!**

**Katherine: hey guys!**

**Jess and Calista: Hell no! Get your skanky ass out of here!**

**Damon: I'll deal with her… (Fangs bared)**

**Katherine: What the hell did I do? **

**Damon: (Drags Katherine from the room)**

**Cali: Onto the story!**

**_Chapter 8- Saints cry to_**

Damon flew down onto the bridge as Stefan drove up. The hole in the side of the bridge sent a cold chill down his spine. He tore his shirt off and dove into the chilly water. He heard Stefan follow him, as he hit the water. As he swam down Stefan took the passenger side and Damon took the driver side. He saw Calista pinned down by the dashboard of the battered black Acura Accord. _Hang on Angel…_He wrenched the door off with little effort; as he pushed the door away off into the water he pried the dashboard up. He heard her heart beat…it was faint and weak, the water around her was clouded with blood. _Stefan! Hurry up and get out! _Damon said telepathically. Stefan turned and looked at him as he was pulling Jenna away from the wreckage. _Why? _Damon shot him a glare. _You bunny muncher! Do you not see the blood in the water! _Stefan nodded and swam back to the surface.

Damon pulled Calista free and swam up after his brother. As he surfaced he was greeted by a hysterical Elena. Damon slogged out of the water and gently laid Calista down. Her breathing was shallow and sedated. The power coming off her was menacing.

"Is she okay?" Elena asked. Damon looked at her. "Barely, she's hardly breathing…." Elena felt tears sting her eyes. Stefan looked at her. "Love, maybe you should go sit by the car…" He could sense something was off. Something was making this girl hang on and it wasn't good. Elena looked at him. "NO! THAT'S MT COUSIN!" She jumped at a very weak voice. "G…Get…Her…Away from me…" Elena turned at her cousins' voice. "Cali? What are you talking about?" Calista turned her head her eyes jet black. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" A jet of black fire erupted towards her. Stefan grabbed her just in time to pull her away. Elena looked at her in disbelief. "Cali…" Calista looked at her. "You're not Elena…Katherine…" Elena's' face paled. "Katherine…" Stefan held her. Calista tried to stand but Damon stopped her. "GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Damon growled. Stefan pulled Elena away and drove off.

Calista looked at Damon. "It…Hurts...So much..." She said. Damon held her. "I know, just hang on I'll get you home..." Calista felt like she was flying. She felt Damon's' strong arms holding her. The wind whipping across her bruised and cut up face. She saw the starry sky and the moon rushing past her. Then just as fast as they took off they were in Damon's room. Calista grimaced as Damon laid her down on the black silk comforter.

Calista looked at him. She saw the tears in his eyes, and it pained her so much. She reached up and brushed away a tear that dared to mar his beautiful face. "Damon…Why are you crying…" She asked. Damon looked at her and gently took her hand. "I just can't….I just…" Calista smiled at him weakly. "Wow I'm usually the one rendered speechless…" Damon looked at her and smiled. "Angel, I'm sorry…" Calista grabbed her stomach and winced in pain. "Damon, I don't want to die…" She said as tears finally won out. Damon looked at her; he wanted to do something…Anything… "Change me Damon…Please…" But that….

Damon looked at her. "Angel, you don't want that…" Calista looked at him. "I do want that, I can't leave you…Please, I can't die…I have to kill Klaus, and I have to kill Katherine…" Damon felt sickened by the thought of Katherine Petrova getting what she wants. And she was apparently helping Klaus. Calista looked at him pleadingly. "Damon…" Damon looked at her and sighed reluctantly. "Okay, if that is what you want…And if it keeps you alive…Please understand that this life I'm giving you…Isn't going to be fun…" Calista smiled. "As long as I'm with you I'm happy…I would take the devil down to spend eternity with you…" Damon smiled sadly. "Okay, but the thing is for you to change you have to die…With my blood in your system…" Calista nodded. "Okay…Just don't leave me alone…" Damon laid down next to her not wanting to move her. He brushed the hair off her neck and looked at her. "I would never do that love…" Calista looked at him, he leaned down and kissed her gently, as he moved down her jaw line to her neck she felt him in her thoughts. _Don't move…It will hurt at first but I promise to make it as pleasurable for you as possible…_Calista wrapped an arm around his neck and shivered when she felt his teeth graze her skin. _I love you Damon…_She gasped as his teeth pierced her skin. It burned at first but as he sucked it felt so good. She couldn't concentrate she wanted to live in this feeling forever. _Angel stay with me…Please…_Damon said. Calista felt him in her thoughts. Damon drank deeply. Her blood wasn't like anything he had ever tasted. It was fiery like it was laced with cinnamon.

He pulled away and looked at her. She was barely breathing now. He brought up his wrist and bit into it. He brought up his wrist to her lips, his blood dripping onto them. "Drink Angel…You have too…" Calista licked the blood from her lips, it tasted like it was the forbidden fruit. She pulled his wrist to her mouth and sucked greedily. It felt like an icy feeling enveloped her, but it felt so good. Damon smiled at her; it was like she had a natural talent for it. "That's good Angel…." Calista looked at him. Her eyes were no longer violet but blue with violet flakes. He pulled his wrist away, and she looked at him… "Damon…I can't breathe…." She said. Damon looked at her. And he did the one thing he swore to himself he would never do. He looked her in the eyes, and she saw his eyes fluctuate…And the last thing she heard him say as a human was… "_Sleep Angel…You'll be okay…_"

~~~End chapter 8~~~

~~Preview~~~

Damon looked at her as the water fell on them. The water glistened like diamonds on her half clothed form. Her blue eyes looked at him. She smiled sheepishly. "Your burn, does it still hurt?" He asked. Calista looked at him. She seemed distracted by the water on his skin. She looked like a kitten following little sparks of light. "A little…" She said as she watched the diamond like drops run rivulets over his muscles. He touched the burn gently, and his touch sent a feeling through her like electricity.

~~~~End Preview~~~

**Cali: Well that's all for this chapter! Sorry for the cliffy!**

**Damon: Wow…That next chapter looks very steamy!**

**Stefan: I think I will skip that chapter… (Blush)**

**Cali: Like we would want you there…**

**Elena: What the hell! That preview better not be implying what I think it is Damon! **

**Cali: Elena like you haven't done it with Stefan!**

**Stefan: I'm leaving now… (Leaves room)**

**Elena: But…that's different…**

**Damon: And she has hung herself…. (Claps)**

**Calista: Plz review! I don't own TVD! And don't worry Jess is in the next chapter!**

**~Calista, and Damon**


	9. Now He's Taking off Her Dress

**Calista: Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 9!**

**Damon: 9? Really? Wow….**

**Calista: (Smiles) Yup! And we will be having an interesting time in this chapter as well…**

**Damon: Oh yeah…That's why my brother isn't here….**

**Calista: Well I kind of ditched Elena….**

**Damon: You're evil…. (Smirk)**

**Calista: I learned from the best…**

**Damon: Me? Never….**

**Calista: (Laughs) Well I don't own TVD, though if I owned Damon I would be very happy! Jess is owned by TrappedDream! And now onto the story…**

**Damon: (laughs) I wonder what would happen if you did own me…**

**Calista: (blush) **

**WARNING: Explicit content follows!**

**~~~~Chapter 9-And he's taking off her Dress~~~~**

Calista awoke dazed and confused. She moaned and rolled over, her head hurt like hell. Like someone had hit her with a sledge hammer. She grimaced as she saw the sun coming in the window, it wasn't touching her but the light its self burned the shit out of her sensitive eyes. She hissed and rolled the other way and buried her face in something familiar and strong. And smelled REALLY good. She heard a chuckle above her. "You feel okay Angel?" Damon asked. Calista looked up at him. "Yeah, my head just hurts…And you smell really good…" She paused and quickly pulled a blanket over her face. "I can't believe I just said that…" She growled. Damon chuckled and peeked under the blanket at her. "Angel its okay…." He chuckled. "I take it as a compliment…" Calista looked at him. "…Okay." Damon got up and shut the curtains. Calista came out of the blanket and stretched. She felt exhilarated and energized. She looked at herself in the mirror. The spot where she had been stabbed didn't even have a scar. She looked at her face, it was slightly paler, her eyes were different…And her hair was silver with pale blue highlights. "Wow…That's cool." She laughed. Then her hair suddenly changed to onyx black with pale blue highlights. "THE HELL!" She laughed. Damon smiled. "Seems you can change your hair color at will…" Calista laughed. "I guess so…" She touched the faint pearl colored scar on her neck. She looked at Damon and smiled as she walked over to him. "Thank you…" Damon held her. "You're welcome…" He said kissing her. He pulled away and smiled. "Stay here I'm going to go get you some blood…" Calista smiled. She hadn't realized till now how thirsty she was, and it was an odd thirst. "Okay…Please hurry back, I'll change into some clean clothes."

Damon nodded. "Okay, I'll be quick…" He left the room and Calista heard him exit the house. She walked over to her duffle bag she had Jess bring her the first day she had stayed the night, here. She dug through her bag and pulled out a small black dress. She slipped it on; it stopped just half way down her thighs. The top of the dress only consisted of one sleeve, and the other side she was bare armed. The dress was a deep sloped top and revealed a lot of cleavage. Calista blushed. "I know I never owned this dress…." She looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow…I look good…" She turned when she heard something outside the window. "Hello? Damon?" She stepped towards the curtained window. It sounded like someone was trying to get the window open. "Damon?" Just then the window exploded with a blast of glass. Calista jumped back as her thigh blistered and burned as the sun hit it, she hissed in pain. "Well, well, seems my plan worked….You look really good Cali…" Came a familiar growl. Calista bristled at the figure standing in the window. His blonde hair seemed to contrast with the sun itself. His gold eyes held a ferocity that scared her.

"NO! GET OUT OF HERE!" She growled. He smiled at her, as if she had invited him in he stepped into the room. "Come now Angel…Be nice." He smiled. Calista bristled. "KLAUS! DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT! ONLY DAMON CAN!" Klaus glared at her. "Your precious Salvatore isn't here to save you…" He charged her and slammed her against the wall. His face was inches from hers, his hot breath seemed to overwhelm her. "LET ME GO!" She hissed. She felt the sharp pain of her new fangs extend. Klaus kissed her roughly. Calista felt like a wall exploded and her anger enveloped her. She tapped into her Power and a blast of energy hit Klaus hard slamming him into the opposite wall. He stood up seething. "You Bitch! I will have you…I always get what I want…And I want you…" Calista backed away from him, she was cornered she couldn't get away without burning herself worse. Klaus backed off towards the window. "I'll get you…One way or another…" He growled. "I want you, and I need you to get the Moonstone…" He jumped out the window and was gone.

Calista sat in the corner as the sun slowly crept towards her, her leg hurt like hell and her throat burned. She pulled her knees to her chest, and cried silently. "Damon…." She whimpered.

Damon stepped into the house; the first thing he noticed was the unfamiliar scent. It was weird it smelled like a vampire but it wasn't. "ANGEL!" He ran upstairs and found Calista huddled in a corner, trying to stay out of the sunlight. "Damon…" She whimpered. Damon ran over and quickly pulled off his jacket and covered her up, pulling her from the room and shielding her with his body. Once in the spare bedroom he closed the door and closed the curtains. Calista sat on the bed and covered her thigh so Damon wouldn't see it. Damon sat next to her, and lifted her chin so she would look at him. "What happened?" He asked. Calista looked at him. "Klaus, he came through the window…He knows you changed me…He wanted you too…" Damon noticed her bruised lips. He tried not to growl. _That bastard! He tried to Rape her again! If he so much as tries that again…._Damon thought. He couldn't have that, Calista was his fledgling…His girl….His _Mate…._Calista looked at him; she wanted to know what he was thinking. "Damon?" Damon looked at her. "I'm sorry I was just thinking…." _Mate? I haven't even asked her about that…._ Calista looked at him. She smelled it on him, it smelled really good. Damon looked at her and smiled. "Oh yeah here…" He said as he handed her the bag of blood he pulled out of his jacket pocket. Calista looked at him, then the bag. She bit into the bag and the crimson liquid coated her throat. It tasted good but it wasn't like Damon's' it was less fiery. As she sucked the last bit out of the bag she tossed it into the trash can. Damon looked at her as she licked her lips clean. His eyes traveled to her full lips and the idea of Klaus kissing her filled him with the most primal instinct, known to man. _That Bastard had better not show his face again…_Calista winced a little as she shifted her leg. Damon looked at her. "You okay?" He asked. Calista smiled at him meekly and hiked her dress up revealing the burn. Damon looked at it, it was an angry red and her skin was still blistered. "Angel, why didn't you say something?" Calista looked at him. "I didn't want you to think I couldn't protect myself…" Damon smiled. "We will have to get you a ring…" Calista looked at him confused. "Ring?" Damon held up his hand showing her his ring. "It helps me walk in the daylight; we can get you one too…" Calista nodded. "If I have to wear a ring…I want you to pick it out, it would mean a lot to me…" Damon nodded. "If that is what you want Angel…" He stood up and gently, helped Calista to her feet. "Where we going?" She asked. Damon looked at her, and led her into the bathroom off the room. "We need to cool that burn off, that way I can heal it…" He looked at her nervously. "Um, you might want to remove your dress, I don't think you want get that wet. You don't have to remove anything else okay?" He said as he turned the water on in the large shower. Calista looked at him; she knew that he knew what Klaus did. And it angered him to the core. "Damon, could you help me get out of this? It's hard to do with an injured leg." Damon looked at her. "Sure…" He stepped over to her. He unzipped the dress in the back and she slid her arm free of the sleeve. She held onto his shoulders as she carefully slid it down her legs and carefully pulled her injured leg free. She knew if she could have she would have blushed really hard. She stood before him, in a lacy black strapless bra and matching black lacy panties. They contrasted well with her new skin tone. Her hair shifted to snowy silver. Damon smiled at her. "I'm starting to think you hair changes with your emotions…" Calista smiled at him nervously. "I don't know…" Damon removed his shirt and laid it on the side of the large bathtub. Calista looked at him. "Aren't you going to ruin your pants?" Damon looked at her. "Ummm, I'm not really a boxer or briefs kind of guy…" Calista thought she was going to die after she realized what she had just said. _Oh, God….Can I not keep my mouth shut?_

She turned and looked at the shower. She was hypnotized by the water, they looked like little diamonds. "This is going to sound stupid but…That is so pretty…" She said as they stepped into the cool water. Damon looked at her as the water fell on them. The water glistened like diamonds on her half clothed form. "No its not…I still think it's amazing…" He said. Her blue eyes looked at him. She smiled sheepishly. "Your burn, does it still hurt?" He asked. Calista looked at him. She seemed distracted by the water on his skin. She looked like a kitten following little sparks of light. "A little…" She said as she watched the diamond like drops run rivulets over his muscles. He kneeled down in front of her, he touched the burn gently, and his touch sent a feeling through her like electricity. The coolness of his hand sent a pleasurable charge through her. She felt the burn healing…Like it was never there. She looked at him, he looked up at her. The look in his eyes was intense and new. She never saw that look before, it scared her but she was also attracted to it. He stood up slowly and never broke eye contact. He looked like an onyx haired Adonis. Calista couldn't move, it was like she was hypnotized. Damon pulled her against him gentle but roughly. He kissed her hard, like it was going to be the last time. Calista felt herself being pushed against the shower wall hard. She didn't know what to do, it scared her. She yelped when one of his fangs cut her lip. Damon quickly backed away letting her go. His eyes were black as midnight, the veins under his eyes brought out more by the water on them. He turned away from her. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do that…" Calista stepped towards him the water falling on her like mini crystals. "Damon, its okay….I just didn't expect that…" She said placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her, his eyes were once again that beautiful blue she loved. "I don't want your first time to scare you…Not after what happened."

Calista looked at him. "Damon, I know being a vampire your feelings are amplified…It's something I noticed when Klaus was here…I just want you to know that…I trust you." Damon looked at her. He sensed that she did trust him, and it made him feel like he had won his humanity back. He pulled her against him gently and kissed her. This kiss was rough but it was filled with trust. Calista felt like she was on fire, she let Damon pick her up and carry her into the room. As he laid her down she pulled him on top of her. She smiled at him, and kissed his neck in the sensitive spot that she knew he loved. Damon growled and claimed her mouth hungrily. Calista's body ached for the familiarity of his touch, and when she felt his hand caressing her back it drove her nuts. She pulled his water glistening body against hers and growled in his ear. "Why are you teasing me?" Damon laughed as he expertly undid her bra one handed and pulled it off of her and dropped it forgotten on the floor. Damon looked at her. _I nicknamed her well…_He thought. Her breasts were perfect, just as he thought. She laid there beneath him looking up at him with a lustful predatory gleam, which made him smile even more. He kissed her and made his way slowly down her neck as he massaged one of her breasts hard but with expert know how. Calista moaned in pleasure, she couldn't believe this was actually a feeling. Damon moved down to her other breast and flicked her pleasure hardened nipple with his tongue. Calista went to protest about the teasing, but she was cut off by Damon sucking on her breast in the sensitive part just above the nipple. She ran her hand down his back, her nails leaving scratches in his skin. Damon growled and bit down slightly on her breast drawing blood.

Calista gasped but Damon claimed her mouth again. She tasted her own blood on his teasing tongue. It was so intoxicating; when he pulled away she scowled at him. He smiled. "Don't worry Angel, The fun isn't over…." He said as his hand slowly teased its way down her taught stomach. Calista looked at him nervously; Damon stopped and looked at her. "What is it Angel?" Calista looked at him. "It's just He made it hurt so much…" Damon smiled at her. "Angel, I won't hurt you…I promise, it will hurt at first…But if you want me to stop I will…." Calista nodded. "I trust you…" Damon kissed her and his hand slid between her panty line. His finger slid over wet clit slowly. Calista shivered, she wasn't expecting this feeling. He rubbed it again with two fingers, and she moaned into his neck, sliding her legs apart more. His fingers went further down, and slid into her. She tensed, clinging to him. Damon kissed her neck. He felt that familure yearning in his teeth to mark her as his forever. She was so tight…. "Relax Angel…Relax…" He whispered looking at her, his forehead touched hers as she looked at him. She nodded and relaxed. His fingers slid in slowly, and he felt the newly formed hymen…As he slid them out Calista bucked against him groaning. He looked at her as his hands caressed her thighs and ass, she kissed him, heatedly. She felt the brush of his erection on her thigh and she reached down and with her newborn strength tore his belt off, flinging it to the floor. Damon looked at her shocked. "Trying to say something?" Calista smiled at him. "I want this Damon…I want to do this with you." Damon smiled and sat back as she undid his pants. When they came off Calista thought she was going to go into hysterics…_Damn! It should be a sin to look that good!_ Damon smiled at her as he pushed her back down. "Nervous?" Calista looked at him. She was but how could he tell? "No…." Damon laughed and jesterd around them. "Yeah, no you're not nervous….Not a bit." Calista turned and looked. The water from their bodies was now floating through the air. Calista looked at him and smiled meekly. "…Oops…" The water fell to the ground with silent plops. Damon smiled at her. "It's okay to be nervous Angel…" Calista looked at him. "I just have no experience…And…_You_ do…." Damon looked at her as he bent down and removed her panties with his teeth. They fell to the floor, and Calista looked at him as he looked at her just mere inches from her face. "I'll teach you everything you need to know…" He whispered. Calista felt like she had died and gone to Heaven. _I don't deserve you…_She thought. Damon kissed her, and she felt him in her mind. _Yes you do, and you deserve much more…_She felt his erection at her entrance. He kissed her harder and thrust into her hard. Calista screamed into his neck as the sharp pain shot through her. Damon grinded into her slowly but hard. That yearning to mark her was stronger than ever, his fangs ached. _Damn she is so fucking tight…_Calista's body was wracked with trembling pleasure. Damon kissed her; he loved the feeling of her clinging to him like he was the one grounding her to the earth. "Damon! Oh God!" She growled. She felt like she was about to explode at any second. The pain felt so good. "Harder!" She pleaded. Damon knew she was about to climax, and he was to…But he was going to have a little more fun…He pulled them both up to a sitting position, never breaking the kiss. He thrust harder with Calista grinding her hips with him. As they both came he thrust into her deeply and she screamed his name in ecstasy. She clung to him trembling; she looked at him, and smiled. "You…Are…A…God…" She panted. Damon smiled. "Why thank you…You were excellent yourself Angel….." Calista smiled as Damon laid her down and he lay next to her. She laid her head on his chest, and sighed. "I love you Damon Salvatore…." He chuckled. "I love you to Angel…"

~~~~Fin Chapter 9~~~~

_Preview_

There was a sharp snap, and Damon stood with his head slightly turned. Elena's' hand was raised to slap him again. Calista erupted with animalistic fury. "I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT YOU BITCH!" She charged Elena but Damon intervened. "Angel, wait…" He pleaded. "NO! SHE ISN'T GETTING AWAY WITH THAT!" She roared as Damon restrained her. Elena started gasping for air. She felt like her lungs were being crushed. She saw Calista's eyes were jet black. _She's trying to kill me…._

~~~END PREVIEW~~~

**Calista: Wow that was the most steamy chapter I have ever wrote…I need a shower.**

**Damon: can I join you?**

**Calista: Uhhhh, sure?**

**Damon: You won't regret it Angel….**

**Calista: Well guys check ya'll later!**

**Damon: Later! (looks at Calista) Come on!**


	10. Cherished Agony

**Cali: Welcome back everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Damon: I know I did…. (Smirk)**

**Cali: Damon….Stop…. (Blush)**

**Damon: Oh come on Angel….I know you did….**

**Cali: (BLUSHES HARDER)**

**Damon: See! You are so cute when you blush….**

**Cali: Okay let's get started…I don't own TVD Jess is owned by TrappedDream!**

**Damon: You wish you owned me….**

**Cali: Damon….Quite teasing me….**

**Damon: But it's fun… (Smirk)**

†**~~~Chapter 10-Cherished Agony~~~****†**

Calista awoke and she smiled as she felt Damon's arm around her waist. She looked up at him, and felt like she was in Heaven. She shifted slowly trying not to wake him, but Damon opened his eyes and looked at her with a playful smirk. "Where you going sexy?" Calista smiled at him. "I was just going to go and clean up…" Damon pulled her back against him and growled into her neck. "Why? You're just going to get all 'Dirty' again…" He said kissing her neck, his hand slowly sliding down her stomach. Calista squirmed against him trying not to growl in pleasure, as the smile on her face grew even bigger. "Damon!" She giggled.

Damon smiled as she cuddled against him. He froze when he felt the familiar Power. He growled in response. Calista looked at him. "Love? What's wrong?" Damon got up and slipped on some clean jeans and a shirt. Calista sat up, looking at him. "Damon?" Damon looked at her. "Okay, do you feel anything like a tingle in your thoughts right now?" Calista was quiet for a moment. She did, it was weak…Almost like Damon's Power but weaker. "Yeah, what is that?" Damon smiled at her. "Angel it's not a…It's a who…Focus on the Power, and you will see who it is in your mind."

Calista did as he asked. She saw an image in her head, it was Stefan but unlike Damon's bright blue aura, Stefan's' was a weak green. Calista looked at him. "I don't get it…Your Power is a bright blue, Stefan's' is a weak green. Why is that?" Damon smiled at her. "My brother isn't like most vampires' he feeds on animals…So his Power is a lot weaker." Calista nodded. "Oh…When you feed, do you kill the people you feed on?" She asked nervously. Damon looked at her, and then looked away. "I use to…But I haven't in a long time…" Calista took his hand in hers. "Damon I'm glad you don't kill anymore, but what made you stop?" Damon looked at her then at the hand entwined with his and he smiled. "You…." Calista looked at his handsome face. "Me?" Damon nodded. "Yes, I quite because of you…" Calista smiled. "You influence the people you feed on to forget…Is that what you do?" Damon nodded. "Yes, you learn really fast…" He smiled. Calista stood up, and held him against her. The smooth fabric of his shirt tickled her bare skin. "I have a good teacher…" She smiled. Damon kissed her. "Well, you should get dressed…My brother is here…And he didn't come alone." Calista looked at him. "He didn't?" Damon shook his head. "No, I have to go let them in so…Will you want to see them?" He asked. She could tell that he didn't want her to rush anything, but she wasn't about to let him face his brother and whoever Stefan brought alone. "I'll be down; I wouldn't make you face them alone…" She said. Damon kissed her and left the room.

Calista got dressed throwing on one of Damon's shirts and a pair of her old jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was now just jet black, but it was extremely wavy, her eyes were almost a mirror image to Damon's except for the violet flakes. She heard people down stairs and she made her way into the hall, she paused when she heard Stefan's voice. "How is she?" He asked. Damon chuckled. "Just fine, she is doing very well…" He said. Stefan was quiet for a moment. Calista felt Stefan casting out his senses and on reflex she put up a mental barrier. Calista walked down the stairs, looking at Stefan without breaking his gaze. She walked over and stood by Damon, she felt Stefan's gaze fall on the scar on her neck. Stefan's Power fluctuated with a slight hostility. "Cali?" Came a familure voice. Calista turned and looked at the one person she didn't want to see. A growl built from the bottom of her chest up her throat. Calista felt Damon in her thoughts. _Angel, its okay…its Elena…Not Katherine… _Calista calmed down and looked at her cousin. "Hi Elena…" Elena took in her cousins' new appearance, and her eyes fell on the scar. She glared at Damon. "You didn't…! You didn't!" She yelled. Damon looked at her. "Didn't what?" Elena stepped towards him. "You turned her? This is how you promised to protect her?" Calista stood in between them. "You know what? He didn't want to…I asked him to! I love him Elena; you accepted that before why can't you accept it now? I was going to die!" Elena looked stunned. "This is why I didn't tell you about Stefan…I wanted to protect you…" Calista felt angered. "Protect me? You lied to me! You knew about Klaus the entire time! You knew he RAPED ME!" Elena was floored. "He raped you?" Calista growled. "Jenna told you! I know she did…That's why I tried to kill myself!"

Elena saw Damon place a hand on Calista's waist. She looked at Calista. "Did you sleep with Damon?" She asked. Calista glared at her. "What if I did?" Elena's face was thunderous. Damon stepped around Calista and gently took Elena's arm. He sensed that Calista's temper was escalating. "Elena you need to go…" There was a sharp snap, and Damon stood with his head slightly turned. Elena's' hand was raised to slap him again. Calista erupted with animalistic fury. "I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT YOU BITCH!" She charged Elena but Damon intervened. "Angel, wait…" He pleaded. "NO! SHE ISN'T GETTING AWAY WITH THAT!" She roared as Damon restrained her. Elena started gasping for air. She felt like her lungs were being crushed. She saw Calista's eyes were jet black. _She's trying to kill me…._ Elena thought. Calista's face was twisted into a menacing smirk, her fangs glistening in the light. "STEFAN!" Damon hollered. Stefan rushed passed them and grabbed Elena and they were gone.

Calista felt like the fire in her was ignited with gasoline. Damon stepped in front of her and forced her to look at him. "Angel! Calm down! She's gone, I'm fine….." He whispered. Calista looked at him and tears streaked her face. "Damon….What have I done?"

~~~~**†****Fin Chapter 10****†** ~~~~

†**Preview****†**

**Calista sat outside the skeleton remains of what had been her home since she was 16. Her silverish blue fur glistened in the moonlight. She lifted her muzzle towards the moon and let loose the most lonesome howl that any human had ever heard.**

†**End Preview****†**

**Calista and Damon: Look forward to the next chapter!**

**Calista Ω, Damon****†**


	11. Heart Without a Beat

**Cali: Hey everyone! Ready for the next chapter? Well lets get started!**

**Damon: She slapped me….**

**Cali: Damon, Its okay….She won't do it again…**

**Damon: I didn't think she had the guts to do that…**

**Cali: (Laughs) Obviously you don't know Elena…Okay I don't own TVD! Jess is owned by TrappedDream! The title of this story is based from a Italian song that I had trasnlated by a good friend of mine! Thanx, you know who you are!**

**~~~Chapter 11- Heart Without A Beat~~~~**

Damon held Calista as they sat on the couch, she was still upset about what had happened. Calista hadn't said a word and she was still crying. "Angel, its okay…" He whispered. Calista didn't answer him. She couldn't she felt like she had betrayed her cousin. "Angel, can you tell me what your thinking?" Damon asked. Calista sniffled. "I'm thinking that I just tried to kill my cousin…." Damon was quiet for a moment. "Angel, it's a natural vampiric instinct to be protecive of the one you love…You acted like any natural Vampire…" He said after a while. Calista looked at him, she had felt like she wanted Elena to suffer….For hurting him….Damon laughed. "In fact I think if I had reacted diffrently and had struck Elena back Stefan probably would have probably gone for my throat…He wouldn't have won though….." Calista smiled slightly. "No he wouldn't have…" She swallowed and she grimced at the slight familiure burning in her throat. Damon smiled at her. "Thirsty?" Calista nodded. "Yeah…" Damon stood up and looked at her. "I think its time for your first hunt…" Calista looked at him nervously. "Really?" Damon nodded. "Yeah, don't worry it's like a naturally engraved thing for a newborn…" Calista stood up and nodded. "Okay, I have to learn sometime…"

About an hour later Calista stood with Damon in the park watching the nightly walkers. Damon looked at her. "See anyone of intrest?" He asked. Calista's eyes landed on a young guy, about 20 years of age. His light blonde hair was cut short, he was sitting on the park bench listening to his Ipod. "Yeah…" She said, Damon followed her gaze and he smiled. "Ah, not a bad choice…All you have to do is strike up a conversation, when he looks at you…Influence him, its that easy…" Calista nodded at him. "Okay sounds simple enough…." She smiled at him and started over to the guy. The guy looked up at her, and Calista smiled at the blush that crept across his face. _Yeah, this will be easy…_She thought. She was still wearing the shirt and jeans, from earlier. Her black boots made no noise as she walked across the path to him. "Evening…" She said as she sat next to him. The guy looked at her, his eyes trailed from her blue eyes, to her lips and further down. _Damn boy, that isn't even discreet…_Calista thought. "Evening…" The guy said pulling out his headphones. Calista smiled at him, his scent made her mouth water. "What are you doing out in the park alone?" The guy asked. Calista laughed lightly. "Well I don't usually come here alone…I just needed some fresh air." The guy smiled. "Oh…"

Calista smiled at him. He looked at her and Calista sinched the deal. "_Don't scream, You'll be okay…You won't remember me…." _She said quietly. The guy seemed to go into a trance. "Yeah, I'll be okay…" Calista pulled him towards her gently and pulled his neck back. The sight of his exposed neck made her fangs extend on the pure thought of the upcoming gift. She bit into his exposed neck and the crimson liqued exploded into her mouth. She sucked greedily, it tasted so good she couldn't concentrate. She heard his heart start to flutter irraticly. She pulled away and the guy slumped onto the back of the bench as if he was asleep. She stood up licking away the blood on her lips. Damon walked towards her with a smile. "Good job Angel…" Calista looked at him and smiled back. "Thanks…"

"Cali?" Came Jess's voice. Calista turned and saw Jess and Tyler coming down the path. Tyler saw Damon and then his eyes fell on the unconsciouse guy. "What the hell!" He snarled. Damon smirked at him. "Midnight snack?" Jess looked at him. "Is he okay?" She asked. Calista looked at her. "Yeah, he's just sleeping…He won't remember anything." Jess looked at her, that's when it hit her that Calista was different. "Cali, your hair…Its black…" She said. Calista smiled. " I know….Wanted to try something different." Tyler was still glaring at Damon. "You are a pathetic walking souless sack of meat!" Damon glared at him. "Well at least I don't have fleas…" He shot back. Tyler stepped towards him and Calista saw his eyes flash gold. "Watch your tounge Salavtore…" He snarled. Calista sensed his Power fluctuating, and it hit her like a brick. _POWER! _She stepped infront of Tyler and her fangs caught Tylers and Jess's eyes. "Ty, what are you?" She asked. Tyler couldn't say anything he was to floored. Jess looked at her. "Cali…Are you a vampire?" She asked. Calista nodded, and took Damons' hand. "Yes, Damon saved me after I was in a fatal accident….Jenna died…" Jess couldn't speak…Jenna had been like a mother to her. Tyler looked at her. "You're a vampire…You aren't the same Cali…You don't have a heart…" He whispered. Jess looked at him angerly. "TY! She is your best friend! How could you say that!" Calista looked at him… "Ty I have a heart….I have a soul, So does Damon…He didn't how could he love me?" Tyler glared at her, and his teeth changed to that of a very familure person. "IF YOU HAVE A HEART, IT DOESN'T BEAT!" Calista looked at him as if he had slapped her. Damon stepped towards Tyler and punched him full force. "You talk to her like that again Lockwood you won't be going home a man…" He growled.

Jess kneeld next to Tyler, tears streaking her face. She looked at Damon, and then at Calista. "Please just give him sometime….Damon I'm sorry he said that to you, and Cali…" Tyler looked at her, his eyes now a flaming gold. "Don't appologize, I meant what I said…You know me being a werewolf, Vampires and my kind don't get along." Calista looked at him. "Werewolf? You're a werewolf?" Tyler looked at her. "Yeah…" Calista couldn't look at her oldest friend. It was to much…Jess stepped towards her and tried to comfort her. "Cali…" Calista stepped away from her. "I need to be alone for a while…" She said as she took off. Damon looked at Tyler who had stood up. "Way to go flea bag…." Jess looked at Damon. "Please call me later…Let me know how she is doing." Damon smiled at her lightly. "I will Blondie, Thanks for being supportive…She needs that." Damon took off after Calista.

Calista was half way through the park, she couldn't believe what Tyler had said. As she was crossing the bridge, she suddenly shifted form. She was a large silverish blue wolf, her eyes were also a silverish blue. _Geez….What else can I do that I don't know about?..._ She thought. As she exited the park she ran in the direction of her old home. She was unaware that she was being tracked by a large black wolf. He followed her staying a couple yards away.

Calista sat outside the skeleton remains of what had been her home since she was 16. Her silverish blue fur glistened in the moonlight. She lifted her muzzle towards the moon and let loose the most lonesome howl that any human had ever heard. Her helemt was still laying in the yard as she walked up the path. She stepped through the opening where the door had been and walked to the kitchen. The blood still caked the floor where Jenna had laid. Calista walked over and layed down next to the blood, her tail drapped over her muzzle. She didn't look up when she sensed the familiure Power aura enter the house. She felt the strong body of her lover lay next to her and he laid his black muzzle on her head and licked her and growled softly. _It's going to be okay Angel….Jess will talk to him._ Damon said. Calista turned her head and burried her muzzle in his thick fur. _I hope your right…_ She said as she whimpered. _I just can't get over the fact that he's a werewolf…_

Damon lifted his head as he heard someone enter the kitchen. He stood up with his hackles raised and fangs bared. He took a defensive position infront of Calista. Calista stood up and saw a guy standing in the doorway. He was tall, darkhaired and he had dark green eyes. He looked at the two wolves and but was more focused on Calista. "Cali?..."

Calista looked at him. She couldn't believe her eyes. _Father?..._

~~~FIN Chapter 11~~~

~~~Preview~~~

"Father? How can you be alive? Klaus killed you?" Calista asked. Alexander smiled at his daughter. "No…He turned me." Calista felt her heart drop. "What? Turned you?" Alexander nodded then he looked at Damon. "You must be Damon…You turned my daughter?" Damon nodded he still stood between Alexander and Calista.

~~~End preview~~~

**Calista: Well there is chapter 11! I might not be able to update for a while! Plz bear with me! Luv you guys!**

**Damon: WOOOOOOOOOOO! BREAK TIME!**


	12. The Rules of Attraction

**Calista: Well guys I'm back in business! Srry had to watch two movies and write a synopsis on them! Well I chose two good movies! One had Ian in it! Which the title of this story is named after that movie! Some of the ideas that where in the movie will be portrayed in the rest of the story! I say now I am just borrowing the ideas! The other movie was kinda of a tie in…Well they say it is I don't know how…Sean was the only one mentioned in the story…**

**Damon: Well that was a good movie….That guy kinda looked like a younger version of me.**

**Cali: Damon…there is like a huge diffrence…Do you know what that is?**

**Damon:…No, what…**

**Cali: (Laughs) I'll let you figure that out…I don't want to ruin the movie for ppl who havn't seen it.**

**Damon: Come on tell me!**

**Cali: No…I have to write this chapter! Okay I don't own TVD, I own Calista and I am borrowing Jess from TrappedDream. This chapter is dedicated to TrappedDream! I love you like a sis, girl!**

**~~~Chapter 12-The Rules of Attraction~~~**

Calista looked at the person before her. She shifted back to her original form, as did Damon. "Father? How can you be alive? Klaus killed you?" She asked. Alexander smiled at his daughter. "No…He turned me." Calista felt her heart drop. "What? Turned you?" Alexander nodded then he looked at Damon. "You must be Damon…You turned my daughter?" Damon nodded, he still stood between Alexander and Calista. Calista walked up and stood next to Damon. "He saved me Daddy, I asked him to turn me." Alexander scowled at Damon. "Yeah, and do you know Katherine Petrova?" Damon didn't even bat an eye. "Yes, she turned me…And Stefan." Calista felt like she had been slapped. _What? She turned Damon?_ Calista tried to hide her shock. Alexander looked at his daughter. "You didn't know…Did you?" Calista didn't say anything. Alexander smiled as he turned his attention back to Damon. "You didn't tell her, I guess you didn't tell her that you loved Katherine as well." Damon growled. "Shut up! I know why you're here….You want to take Calista back to Klaus…Right?" Calista looked at her father. "What? Is that true?" Alexander chuckled. "Yes, Klaus said he can take care of you…And protect you." Calista glared at him. "No…I'm not going. I love Damon, I'm not going to be with that monster…" She turned away from him. "Stay away from me and Damon…You try and hurt him…You won't like the consequences…" She started to walk away and Damon followed. Alexander laughed. "Cali, you think you can stop Klaus? He gets what he wants, and ask Damon…When Katherine puts her mind to something she won't stop." Calista stopped and looked at him. "She can try all she wants…I'll kill her if she much as breathes in his direction…"

~~~Next Day~~~

Calista stood on the stage of the club. The curtin was about to go up, Jess stood next to her. "Cali you okay?" She asked. Calista looked at her, she brushed a hand through her long silver hair. "Yeah I just had a weird night last night…" Jess smiled at her. "Well come on this is the day before The Mystic Falls celebration, you have to make people vote for you…" Calista nodded. "I know, wanna do the song from our favriot movie?" She asked with a smirk. Jess smiled. "TRA? Sure that should really get their attention…" Calista smiled as she plugged in her bass. "Yeah, Ty here?" She asked. Jess was quiet for a moment. " Yeah, he's with Elena and Stefan…" Calista took her spot as did Jess. The curtin went up and the announcer came on. "_Ladies and Gentleman! I give you Black Magic! If you enjoy their music, vote for Calista as Miss. Mystic Falls at the back of the club!" _

Calista struck up the beginning chord as the drum beat started. Jess accompanied her, she saw Jess look over at Tyler who was standing with Elena and Stefan. Calista saw Damon next to the stage. She started to sing as she felt the words flow through her.

~~~Monster-Skillet~~~~From the special edition of The Rules of Attraction Soundtrack~~

The secret side of me, I never let you see  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it<p>

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
>It comes awake and I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<p>

Calista sang as she had been taught to do by her mother, She sang from the heart. She saw Damon look at her as the words flowed from her lips. He seemed puzzled by the words. She felt like the words had a true meaning, a meaning she was afraid to express, even to the man she loved.

_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

Calista- I, I feel like a monster  
>Jess- I, I feel like a monster<p>

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<br>_

Calista felt like Damon had been brought into a fight that he didn't belong in, a fight that was hers and hers alone. She couldn't let him get hurt because of her. _I'm sorry Damon, I didn't want this to happen…_ She told him privetly. Damon smiled at her knowingly. _Angel, I wouldn't change a thing, I'm glad to be with you…_He said. _I have a surprise for you tomorrow…_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

Jess- I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster <p>

Calista- I, I feel like a monster  
>Jess- I, I feel like a monster<p>

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
>There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart<br>No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
>Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster<br>_

Calista looked at him curiously. _A surprise?..._Damon smiled at her. _Yup…And don't ask because I won't tell you. _He laughed.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

Calista- I, I feel like a monster  
>Jess- I, I feel like a monster<br>Calista- I, I feel like a monster  
>Calista and Jess- I, I feel like a monster<p>

As the song ended Calista and Jess bowed and exited the stage. Calista was surprised to see Tyler, Elena, Stefan and Damon back stage. She smiled at them hesitantly. "Hey guys…" Tyler stepped towards her and smiled meekly. "Cali I wanted to appologize…It was your choice to become…A vampire and I was wrong to judge you so harshly…" He said. Tyler looked at the ground then at Damon. "I also wanted to appologize to you Damon, You did what you could for her, and you love her…I can't blame you, she is a very special person." Jess hugged him. "Ty you are so sweet…" Calista looked at him. "Ty I know how hard this is for you, being a werewolf…It must be hard for you to supress your anger towards a vampire…I'm happy that you could do that for me and Damon…" She looked at her cousin. "Elena, I'm sorry for what I did…I didn't understand how amplified our emotions are until I snapped at you…I know what I did was really wrong and that you have no reason to forgive me, but you have to understand. I love Damon, and I always will…I was just upset that you slapped him, I shouldn't have done what I did…But you hitting him, I can't repress the anger at that…If Damon had struck you back…Stefan probably would have attacked him." She said looking at Stefan. Stefan nodded and looked at Elena. "She is right love…A vampire is very protective of the ones they love." Elena nodded. " I understand, I am sorry Cali…I was just overwhelmed by everything…I really didn't know Klaus had done that to you. And I know about Katherine…I am her doppleganger…" Calista looked at her. "What?" Elena nodded. "Yeah, If you kill her you kill me…"

_End Chapter 12_

_Preview_

Damon stood infront of Calista he had the infamouse smirk on his face. As the song ended he pulled out a small velvet balck box. Calista felt like she was under everyones gaze, which couldn't be because Damon had led her away from everyone. Damon smiled at her. "Angel, you have stolen my soul and had given me back my humanity, you took me for who I was…And you didn't leave after you found out who my sire was. I love you for who you are and always will…" Calista smiled at him, she was so nervouse. "Damon..?" She felt tears sting her eyes as he got down on one knee.

_End preview_

**Calista: I am so evil! (Laughs) **

**Damon: Wow…That preview looks fun!**

**Calista: I know…**

**Damon: (pulls out small velvet box) (Gets down on one knee) Angel?**

**Calista: (comatose)(Falls to floor)**

**Damon: (Laughs) I am good…Plz review! And plz no flames!**


	13. Videos

**Calista: Hi guyz just a little short thing here! I have 5 videos on YouTube! That give a little more insight to the story! Plz check them out and comment! I warn you now, some contain spoilers! Here is the order they go in!**

**Sleep Well**

**Damon Falls to Fragments**

**Dear Diary**

**Reborn with a Taste of Vengance**

**The Rules of Attraction (No it is not affiliated with the movie…lol srry.)**

**Just type in the usual then add this to go straight to my page! :** **/user/SerenaSalvatore1812**

**Plz comment and if you wanna add me as a friend go ahead! Plz Subscribe!**


	14. All I Need

**Calista: Okay on to Chapter 13! We haven't even made it halfway yet…Lol So let's get started!**

**Damon: Not even halfway?**

**Cali: Nope…This is going to be a long story.**

**Damon: wow….**

**Cali: Okay I don't own TVD though I would love it if I did…Well maybe just one person actually. *smile***

**Damon: *smirk***

**Cali: TrappedDream owns Jess, and if I am correct, If I'm not plz correct me…She would love to own that same person…*smirk***

**Damon: Damn I'm being tag teamed.**

**Cali: Lol don't you feel loved…**

**~~~Chapter 13- All I Need~~~**

Ω Calista sat in the car next to Damon. She felt drained after hearing what Elena had said. "If Katherine dies, so does Elena…" She said quietly. Damon took her hand and stroked it. "Angel, we'll find a way to get rid of Katherine without hurting Elena." Calista looked at him. "I hope so…" Damon smiled at her. "You better go, Elena wanted to do your make up and stuff for the Celebration." Calista looked at him pleadingly. "And you can't come with me?" Damon laughed at the pouty face she made. "I was told that if I went up there I would swallow a bunch of vervain in my next glass of scotch…Plus I have something I have to do…" Calista looked at him curiously when she saw that signature smile. "What are you going to do?" Damon looked away and got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. He looked at her. "Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Calista took his hand and got out of the car. She held the dress in her spare arm. "I guess not…" She said. She remembered him leaving early that morning, but he hadn't said were he went. It was her first day out in actual sunlight, as she had requested Damon picked out a ring for her to wear; he had the day walking spell put on it. It was a silver band that looked like angel's wings. It was a gorgeous ring. But she was nervous about him not telling her what was going on.

Damon led his girl up the path to the Salvatore Boarding house. Calista stopped when she saw Jess's dark blue Renault Laguna Coupe sitting next to Elena's black Jaguar. "Oh God! They are tag teaming me!" She turned back to the car but Damon appeared in front of her lightning quick. "Angel its fine, your acting like your facing the execution squad…" Calista looked at him. "Love I would rather face an execution squad than go through with the primping! I don't do make-up!" Damon smiled at her. "Come on do this for me?" He said kissing her deeply. When he pulled away Calista scowled at him. "That is so not fair…" Damon smiled at her. "Like you said, all's fair in love and war…" Calista nuzzled his neck. "This is isn't a war…." Damon held her. "Yeah but this is love…" Calista growled softly and nipped his neck playfully. Damon laughed and stepped out of her hold. "Oh no you don't! That is very evil of you Angel…" Calista smirked at him. "You said all is fair right?" Damon smiled at her and took her hand. "You want to give Elena and Stefan a heart attack? I don't think they want to look out the window and see us 'Playing' on the front lawn…" Calista smiled at him evilly. "Who said we have to do it here?" She growled softly into his ear. Damon looked at her, her soft growl and the invite made a certain part of him quiver with want. "Cali…Quit trying to talk him into taking you with him…" Calista heard Jess at the front door. She turned and smiled at her friend. "I wasn't…What makes you think I was?" She asked innocently. Jess looked at Damon and laughed. "Cali he looks like he's about to explode…" Damon cleared his throat slightly embarrassed. "I'm going to go…" He looked at Jess and smiled. "Don't leave her alone, she is quit the escape artist." Jess smiled at him. "I don't even want to know how you know that…" Damon laughed and left. Calista looked at her. "Jess!" Jess dragged her inside and up to Stefan's room. When they entered Elena was already in her dress. It was a royal blue; her hair was put up in an elegant twist. Her eyes were done in a light blue eye shadow. Her high heels were gladiator style and wrapped around her ankles. She looked at Calista and smiled. "Wow you look like someone denied you your favorite toy…" Calista scowled at her. _Wow I seem to be doing this a lot today…_She thought. "More like it was taken away…" She growled. Elena laughed t her. "Chill Cali, he isn't going anywhere trust me on this…" She said as she pulled Cali over to her. Calista looked at her for a moment. Elena seemed tense about something. "Elena you okay?" She asked. Elena didn't look at her. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She said as she undid the back of Calista's corset. Calista sniffed the room. _Damn did someone coat the room in cologne? Wait a minute…_Calista looked over at Jess; she was busily getting Calista's dress ready. But she seemed utterly distracted by something else. "Guys, what is going on?" She asked. Jess looked at her like she had been caught trying to steal the lottery money. "Nothing, just trying to get you ready…" Calista looked at her friend. "You know what Damon is up to don't you?" Jess blushed furiously. "Nope, not at all." Calista went to step away from Elena but her cousin grabbed her and pulled her down onto a stool. "Don't even Cali….Damon knows Jess can't keep a secret, he took care of that issue himself." Calista looked at Jess. "He influenced you?" Jess smiled sheepishly. "I told him I'm not good at keeping secrets…I told him to." Jess quickly left the room.

Elena helped Calista into the dress, and then did her hair in an Italian braid, with her face framed by long strands of hair that was curled. Jess brought in some black high heeled boots with buckles going all the way up to the top to where the boot stopped at Calista's knee. Elena then put a silver chain on her neck that had a crow on it that was circled around an emerald. Next Elena did her make-up. Her eyes were outlined in silver, and then did up with light charcoal black with glitter in it. The lipstick she put on was a deep red. When Elena stepped away for Calista to look at her reflection she about fell over. She looked like she stepped straight out of the Italian Renaissance; she changed her silver hair to jet black. The dress was so beautiful on her; the neck line was cut with a deep V, which showed a little tasteful cleavage, but not over doing it. The make-up made her silver blue eyes pop, and her lips looked like they were painted by Michael Angelo himself. "Damn Elena, you're really trying to get me killed aren't you…" She whispered. Elena laughed at her. "Nah, just trying to make you look like a Goddess…And I succeeded." Jess smiled. She was wearing a black Victorian dress that showed off her figure, her hair was curled and put up in a Victorian style pony tail. Her shoes were high heeled black pumps. Her make-up was light and made her look like an avenging warrior. "Well guys its 20 minutes to 8. We better head over to the Founders Hall, Ty just texted me he's outside in his car, Stefan asked him to bring us." Calista followed Jess and Elena downstairs and out to Tyler's waiting car. He drove a black Range Rover, Elena and Calista sat in the back while Jess sat up front. It only took about 5 minutes to get from the boarding house to the Founders Hall. When they got out Elena turned to Calista. "Okay you have to go upstairs and wait till they announce you…Jess and I will see you after everything is over." Calista looked at her. She looked like she was about ready to cry, Jess surprised her by hugging her so tight she thought Jess would bust her rib cage. "I love you…" She said. Calista hugged her back. "I love you to Jess." Tyler walked over and hugged her next. "Knock dead Vampett." Calista smiled at him. "Have fun Ty…" Ty smiled and led Jess away. Elena looked at her, tears coming to her eyes. "Cali you have grown up so much the past few months. I am very proud of you, I was wrong about Damon…He is very good to you, and you deserve to be happy. Whatever happens tonight I stand by your decision." She said as she hugged Calista. Elena kissed her cheek and walked away. Calista stood there confused. _ What is it with people and giving me coded messages?_ She headed to the Hall and went upstairs.

~~~30minutes later~~~

Calista stood at the top of the stairs as nervous as a rabbit before a wolfs hungry gaze. "Calista, what a surprise to see you here." Came a catty laugh. Calista turned and saw Caroline standing behind her. "Forbes…" She said. Caroline stepped towards her, her silk red dress swaying as she walked. "Ready to lose?" Caroline asked. Calista smirked. "I'm not losing…To a whore like you." Caroline stalked passed her. "Freak…" She grumbled.

Calista stood at the stairs. She heard the judge announce the beginning of the celebration. "Ladies and Gentleman if you would please turn your attention to the Grand Stair case….We will begin!" Calista stood at the head of the spiral stair case. "Our first contestant is from Mystic Falls born and raised; her great great grandfather was a founder and a governor of this fine town, She is the lead singer in the band Black Magic…Her music is very passionate and loving, she will be escorted by another great member of one of the Founding Families Mr. Damon Salvatore, I want to welcome this lovely Lady Calista Valerios Gilbert!" Calista descended the stairs, she heard a song playing in the back ground, she saw Damon standing at the foot of the stairs and she smiled at him oblivious to the applause and gaspers of the audience.

~~All I need~~By Within Temptation

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
>Oh why don't I ever learn?<br>I've lost all my trust,  
>though I've surely tried to turn it around<em>

Calista took Damon's hand and he smiled at her. "You look beautiful…" He whispered as he led her out onto the dance floor outside. Calista smiled at him as she took her position. The other contestants and their escorts followed suit. Damon bowed and Calista curtsied, and they stepped forward and raised a hand, they didn't touch each other as they circled one another. The dance was very seductive.

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
>All my agony fades away<br>when you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Give me something I can believe  
>Don't tear me down<br>You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

Calista danced as Damon had taught her. It was a very hard dance and it was so tempting to touch him. Once they were suppose to Damon held her gently with his hand on her waist and his other hand cradling her free hand. Damon smiled at her. _Having fun Angel? _ He asked her. Calista smiled at him. _I always have fun when I'm with you…_

_I'm here on the edge again  
>I wish I could let it go<br>I know that I'm only one step away  
>from turning it around<em>

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
>All my agony fades away<br>when you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Give me something I can believe_

Calista smiled just content with being in Damon's arms. "I love you Damon…" She whispered to him. Damon smiled at her. He felt so lucky to have her as his and his alone.

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
>Make my heart a better place<em>

_I tried many times but nothing was real  
>Make it fade away, don't break me down<br>I want to believe that this is for real  
>Save me from my fear<br>Don't tear me down_

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<em>

_Give me something I can believe  
>Don't tear it down, what's left of me<br>Make my heart a better place  
>Make my heart a better place<em>

Damon stood in front of Calista he had the infamous smirk on his face. As the song ended he pulled out a small velvet black box. Calista felt like she was under everyone's gaze, which couldn't be because Damon had led her away from everyone. Damon smiled at her. "Angel, you have stolen my soul and had given me back my humanity, you took me for who I was…And you didn't leave after you found out who my sire was. I love you for who you are and always will…" Calista smiled at him, she was so nervous. "Damon..?" She felt tears sting her eyes as he got down on one knee. Damon opened the box revealing a ring. The white gold band, contained blood colored jewels that looked like they had been crafted by God himself. "Damon…" She couldn't seem to focus. Damon smiled at her, a smile that held untold promises. "Angel of my heart and soul, Will you give me the honor of being my Mate?" He asked. Calista looked passed him and she saw Elena, Jess, Tyler, and Stefan trying to be unnoticeable and watching. Calista looked back at Damon and smiled. "Yes, Damon…For eternity…." Damon stood up and put the ring on her ring finger under her day walking band. Calista smiled and kissed him, she melted into his embrace. Elena and the others ran over with gleeful smiles. Jess examined the ring with envious eyes. "Wow that is some rock!" She laughed. Damon smiled at her. "Those are blood diamonds…" Calista looked at him speechless. "Blood Diamonds?" Damon smiled. "Only the best for my Angel…" Elena hugged her. "I'm so happy for you…" Just then Calista heard the judge announce the winner. "Ladies and Gentleman Calista Salvatore is the new Miss. Mystic Falls!" Calista looked up at the judge. It was the owner of _**The Coven**_. Elijah, he had seen the entire thing. Everyone turned and looked at the new couple and applauded. "Calista Salvatore…." She whispered happily.

~~~Fin Chapter 13~~~

~~~Preview~~~

Calista sat in her and Damon's room looking at the new ring on her finger. She lay back on bed watching the diamonds glisten in the fire light from the fire place. She was nervous she knew how the Mating thing went down. She didn't know how she knew but it was like after she was turned it was burned into her brain like it was part of The Fledgling Manual of Life. She heard Damon enter the room and she lifted her head and drank in the sight of him like it was the elixir of her life. He was shirtless, wearing black jeans. His body glistened with drops of water from his shower, and his hair was tousled up from the towel. _Kind of like sex hair…_ Calista thought. Damon smiled his panther grin at her hearing the thought. _I really need to learn to not project my thoughts…_Calista thought embarrassed. Damon walked over to her and straddled her waist. "You haven't seen sex hair yet Angel…"

~~~End Preview~~~

**Cali: Well hope you guys enjoyed that! **

**Damon: Wow that preview looks very steamy….**

**Cali: yup….I'm going to have fun writing that! By the way the song All I Need is played in the Episode of TVD where the Celebration takes place! It's a cool song!**


	15. I'd give my all for a trace of silver li

**Calista: Welcome to chapter 14! Hope everyone is enjoying the story!**

**Damon: Well I am happy to say that this story is really good…**

**Cali: Well I hope so, and I want to thank my top reviewer Dee! Without your help this story would never have been as successful as it is! We have had 1,000+ hits! Thanx girl you are the best!**

**Damon: Dee I send you an e-hug! *hug***

**Cali: I also want to say thanx to all of the readers! You guys rock! Okay again as much as I hate saying this I don't own TVD, or sadly the charmingly dangerous and sexy Damon Salvatore! *cries***

**Damon: *hug* It's okay Angel….**

**Cali: *sniffle* TrappedDream owns Jess…The title of this chapter is a line from the song Somebody Save Me, by the lovely multi-language talented band Krypteria! Enjoy!**

**~~~Chapter 14-****I'd give my all for a trace of silver lining**

Calista sat in the foyer of her new home, what Elena had managed to salvage from the wreckage of the fire she had brought over the day after the celebration. Elena sat next to her and smiled. "I'm very happy for you Cali…Damon loves you a lot, and I know you love him." Calista looked at her. "Thanks Elena, that means a lot to me…" Elena noticed that she seemed bothered by something. "Cali what's wrong?" Calista looked at the ring, it was beautiful…She loved it, but she was just now grasping what was going to happen. "Do you know how the Mating thing happens?" She asked. Elena blushed at the question. "Well when Damon told us he was going to ask you…Which I might add was a very startling wakeup call…." She laughed nervously. Calista looked at her. "What?" Elena laughed. "He didn't tell you?" Calista shook her head. Elena sighed. "I am living at the boarding house with Stefan, It was really early, and Stefan and I were asleep…" Calista nodded urging her to continue. "I felt Stefan jerk awake and I sat up to see what had startled him, no one other than Damon can sneak up on Stefan…Trust me…Damon was sitting on the foot board with that smile…He said he was going to ask you, and that I couldn't tell you…He told Stefan to wish him luck, and literally danced out of the room…I looked at Stefan and said 'I don't know if I should be happy or scared…'. But I was actually happy…And fully awake." Calista smiled at the thought of her Mate dancing out of the room in front of his younger brother. "Wow…" Elena nodded. "Yeah…But after he left I asked Stefan about the Mate thing and I have never seen or heard Stefan try and dodge a question…" Calista thought about it and it dawned on her that Stefan never tried to do that. "Did he tell you?" She asked twirling the ring on her finger. Elena nodded. "Vaguely, he said blood transfer was involved, and marking…And sanctifying the act." Calista felt her pulse quicken. _Nice Stefan, you told her everything, just in coded vampire language…She just thinks you told her vaguely…_Calista couldn't help but smile at the thought of Stefan giving her high GPA rated cousin a coded message she couldn't or didn't want to translate.

Elena looked at her. "Is that what you're worried about?" Calista looked at her. "What?" Elena smiled. "Cali…You look like you're ready to shoot yourself up with vervain if Damon walks through that door...It's the sanctifying that scares you…" Calista smiled nervously. "Vaguely huh?" Elena nodded. "I have been dating Stefan for a while now; I know when he is using vampire code…" Calista stood up and started pacing the room like she was caged, and at gun point. "You really deserve that GPA…" She grumbled. Elena stood up and walked over to her. She stopped Calista and looked her in the eye. "Cali, its okay…It will be a little different, but you're not going in blindfolded. It's not like you didn't know the Mating Rite…" Calista looked at her dumbfounded. "MATING RITE? Did I miss the memo of it being a ritual?" She screamed. Elena looked at her. "Cali…It will be okay, even humans have…Make love on their wedding night…" She said nervously, switching gears at the last moment. Calista looked at her. "Okay let's see how you act when Stefan pops the question on you!" She yelled. She was so nervous now that things in the living room where starting to float across the room, and the fire was flaring up…Elena looked at her. "Cali tell me why you're scared…Maybe I can help…" Calista looked at her trying to calm herself. "Its…You know, 'It'…The Acts of Acts…I'm not walking down an Isle in a white gown…Not that I would wear white…But its 'It'…I don't know how to explain it any other way…" Elena nodded. "Okay, I don't understand…You have had sex with him before, the only difference this time is, the blood transfer and the marking…" Calista sighed. "Elena…Its, I can't explain it, I'm just nervous okay…He's more experienced than I am, and I guess that's why I'm nervous." Just then Elena's cell went off. She picked it up and looked at the text message. "I have to go Cali, just listen to your new 'instincts' that should tell you what to do, okay? Stefan said that the Vampire Mating Rite is just an instinct, and the wanting of the soul…Listen to your soul…That is your instinct." She said kissing Calista on the cheek, and hugging her. Calista watched her cousin leave…She felt like what Elena had said had flipped on a light in her head.

Later after Damon had gotten home she went upstairs with him. He told her what he had done that day, seeing as Elena wanted to spend some quality time alone with her cousin. He hadn't done much, he spent the day pestering Stefan and helping him get Elena's stuff over to the boarding house. Damon kissed her, and held her. Calista felt so comfortable in his arms, she wanted to tell him how nervous she was but she didn't want him to feel like he was pressuring her. "You okay Angel?" He asked her after a long silence. Calista nodded. "Yeah, I'm just happy your home…" Damon looked at her. "You sure? You hardly said two words..." Calista smiled at him reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm good…" Damon stood up, and stretched. "I'm going to go take a nice hot shower…Want to join?" Calista smiled at him. "Nah, you go ahead…I'll keep the bed warm…" Damon smiled at her and kissed her tenderly. "You do that…" He growled playfully into her neck. Calista had to fight the urge to pounce on him as he walked out of the room, she enjoyed the view though. _Those jeans are evil…_She thought.

Calista sat in her and Damon's room looking at the new ring on her finger. She lay back on the bed watching the diamonds glisten in the fire light from the fire place. She was nervous she knew how the Mating thing went down. She didn't know how she knew but it was like after she was turned it was burned into her brain like it was part of The Fledgling Manual of Life. She heard Damon enter the room and she lifted her head and drank in the sight of him like it was the elixir of her life. He was shirtless, wearing black jeans. His body glistened with drops of water from his shower, and his hair was tousled up from the towel. _Kind of like sex hair…_ Calista thought. Damon smiled his panther grin at her hearing the thought. _I really need to learn to not project my thoughts…_Calista thought embarrassed. Damon walked over to her and straddled her waist. "You haven't seen sex hair yet Angel…" He growled playfully, running his hand up her side teasing the exposed skin where her shirt was hiked up. Calista shivered at the contact, feeling his strong body on hers was making her ache in a very intimate place. Damon kissed her; the kiss was heated and tender. Calista's hands ran up his back, she could feel his muscles flex and it made her growl in her chest. _I want this; I want to show him how much he means to me…_She thought. She felt him in her thoughts; his presence was strong and comforting. _Angel, I know you're scared…You can trust me, this is very special to me…I want it to be the same for you too…_He said as he kissed her and slowly undid her shirt. Calista smiled into the kiss. _It is special to me…_She said, as she let him pull her shirt off. His skin felt like electricity on hers. She let her hands travel down his chest. She flexed her powers a bit and his belt snapped off. Damon chuckled as he looked at his now demolished belt on the floor. "Damn…Good thing I have another…" Calista smirked at him. "Careful I might kill that one too…" Damon smiled at her and kissed her neck. His hand undid her pants and slid them off, and then slowly pulled off her lacey blue panties.

Calista looked at him; she wanted him…Badly… "Damon…." She growled. Damon looked at her, as she undid his pants. They fell to the floor forgotten along with the other clothing. Damon kissed her neck, as he teased her clit with his fingers. Calista moaned as his fingers went further, teasingly. "Don't tease me Damon; you won't like the consequences…" She growled. Damon smiled at her. "Really?" He whispered as he tickled her neck with his fangs. "You sure about that?" He pulled his hand away, kissing her. He thrust into her hard; Calista clung to him moaning as he thruster harder and harder, slowly. Calista buried her face in his neck, his aroused scent made her teeth ache painfully. _Is this that instinct? _She thought. Damon kissed her neck, his fangs grazing her skin. _Go ahead Angel…That's how this works. _He said. Calista felt her fangs come out; she kissed his neck and bit him. The taste of his blood was euphoric, she sucked hard. She lapped the blood up teasingly. Damon thrust harder, and she felt the sting of his fangs pierce her skin. He sucked hard lapping her neck with his tongue. With the combination of everything Calista felt like she was on fire. She pulled away as she felt that familure feeling in her stomach. Damon claimed her mouth his tongue licking away the blood, and she tasting her own. Calista cried out as she climaxed, Damon thrust hard at that very moment…Calista felt a new connection between them, a link made by the blood bonding. She felt what he felt, physically and emotionally. And it was the same for him. She cuddled into his chest trembling from the pleasure of everything; Damon kissed her head and held her. "I love you Mrs. _Salvatore…_"

**~~~End Chapter~~~**

**~~~Preview~~~**

_Calista looked at the monster before her. The monster that was supposed to be her father. And next to him stood Katherine, the girl that was after her Mate. She felt the anger through the connection between her Damon. Alexander smiled at her, his fangs flashing. "Daughter, meet your future Mate…" He said gesturing towards the woods. Calista looked and saw Klaus. And he was holding an unconscious Stefan by the throat. "NOO!" Calista yelled._

**~~~End Preview~~~**

**Cali: Plz review and plz no flames!**

**~Calista and Damon**


	16. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**Cali: Okay we are on a roll here, I don't own TVD! Or any person there in! TrappedDream owns Jess, and Damon owns himself….**

**Damon: I own myself?**

**Cali: Well yeah, no else does…**

**Damon: Hmmmm….**

**Cali: Okay let's get started…**

**~~~Chapter 15- Ashes, to Ashes…Dust to Dust~~~**

Calista sat up and looked around; Damon was asleep next to her and was sleeping soundly. She tried to figure out what has awoken her. _Okay…This is weird…_She thought. She got up and threw on some clothes and left the room. She made her way down the hall, and that's when she heard it. TAP! TAP! TAP! It was coming from the foyer. She went downstairs and peeked around the door. She saw someone over by the fireplace trying to pull a brick from the back wall of the fire place. When the figure stood up Calista got a good look at the intruder. A growl erupted from her throat, as she stepped into the room. "Katherine! What the hell are you doing?" Katherine turned and looked at her. "Well if it isn't Daddies girl…" She purred. Calista glared at her. "Shut up! What are you doing?" Katherine held up a small oval clear rock. "I just wanted this…" She said innocently. Calista looked at the rock, and for some odd reason she knew what it was. "Moonstone…" Katherine smiled. "DING! You win the grand prize!" Calista looked at her. "That was the lamest joke ever…" Katherine smirked. "Who said I was joking?" Calista turned just in time to see a blade come swinging towards her. She pulled back just in time for the blade to narrowly miss her. "Don't move bitch!" Came a howl. A large man stood before her, he was blonde with long hair. His teeth were that of a wolf. _This is not good…_She thought. "HEY! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" The guy looked up just in time for him to see Damon vault over the railing at him. Damon landed full force on the guy. The guy fell to the floor the blade clattering away a few feet. Calista saw Katherine go for the blade, and she dove after it.

She came up short and Katherine held it at her throat. "Nah ah, Little Girl…Back the fuck up." Calista backed away slowly; she smelled vervain on the blade. Katherine backed away out the back foyer door. Calista herd Damon snap the guys neck, she turned and looked at him. "She's got the stone Damon!" Damon looked at her for a moment and then ran after Katherine. Calista ran after him, when they came to the middle of the field in the back of the house Damon stopped. Calista looked at him. "Damon?" He didn't say anything, so she followed his gaze. That's when she saw him, standing in the field just a few steps from the woods.

Calista looked at the monster before her. The monster that was supposed to be her father. And next to him stood Katherine, the girl that was after her Mate. She felt the anger through the connection between and Damon. Alexander smiled at her, his fangs flashing. "Daughter, meet your future Mate…" He said gesturing towards the woods. Calista looked and saw Klaus. And he was holding an unconscious Stefan by the throat. "NOO!" Calista yelled.

She went to go to Stefan's aid but she paused when she heard Katherine laugh. "Take one step and Klaus will rip little Stefies head off." Calista looked at her angrily. "How could you let him do that to him? He is your fledgling!" Katherine shrugged half heartedly. "I don't need him, on the other hand the one I want stands next to you…" She said with a playful smirk as she eyed Damon. Calista bristled, her fangs barred, her silver blue gaze going black. "Bitch I don't have to lift a finger to kill you…" Klaus laughed. "Cali, remember…You hurt or kill Katerina…The same will happen to your cousin…" Calista looked at him. "Let him go…Klaus…" Her voice came out a plea. "I don't want anyone hurt because of me…" Klaus smiled at her. "I will let them go, if you come with me…" Calista looked at Stefan, he looked really weak. She stepped towards Klaus, but Damon grabbed her wrist. "Hell no! What are you doing?" He asked. Calista looked at him. "Damon, I can't let Stefan die…He is your brother, and my friend." _You will be able to find me…_She told him privately. _We are bonded…I'm yours…_She said as tears came to her eyes. Damon looked at her; he could tell that he wouldn't be able to change her mind. _Angel, I will find you I promise…_He said. Calista turned and walked towards Klaus. _I love you Damon…_She said. Klaus tossed Stefan away from him and grabbed Calista, by the arm pulling her towards him. Katherine tossed him the moonstone, and he caught it. Calista wouldn't look at him, she couldn't break Damon's tortured gaze.

Klaus looked at Damon and said two words. "Kill him…" Calista heard the unmistakable sound of a gun going off. "NO! DAMON!" She screamed. Damon fell back from the blow of the impact. A needle stuck in his chest, she felt the burning sensation of the vervain through their link. She cried out, it felt like her system was on fire. Klaus looked at her. "Damn it!" He looked at Katherine angrily. "You didn't tell me they did the Rite!" Katherine looked at the young vampire and looked at her neck. She saw the mark, and anger went through her. "Its fine, you know the Rite can be undone…." She growled. Klaus grabbed Calista and picked her up restraining her. He looked at Katherine, and then nodded towards Damon. "Do as you wish, I got what I want…" He growled, as he left with Calista. Calista couldn't fight, she felt like her world had been destroyed. She saw her 'father' walking beside them, he looked at her. She looked at him and spit in his face. "I will never forgive you…" She said. Alexander wiped the spit from his face. "Very well Cali…But soon you will see that what I have done was in your best interest…"

~~~W/Damon~~~

Damon lay on the hard cold ground. His chest ached like a bitch and he felt like someone had poured acid on him. He saw Katherine standing over him; he wanted to rip that smile from her face. "Damon…Damon…" She tsked. "You of all people should know that I always get what I want…" Damon looked at her and smiled. "Yeah well I have two things that you don't have…" Katherine looked at him and kneeled down. "Yeah what is that?" She asked. Damon smiled. "One: The love of a good woman…" He said. Katherine glared at him. "Two:…Friends." He finished. Katherine stood up when she heard the loud howl of a wolf, and she saw a blonde girl standing behind her with a gun trained on her. "Walsh…" She growled. Jess looked at her and smirked. "Nice to finally meet the Infamous Bitch…." Katherine turned and saw her Doppelganger standing next to Stefan with another gun trained on her. "Gilbert…" Katherine said. Elena smiled, and waved mockingly. Katherine smiled. "I take it you weren't listening…you can't kill me without hurting and killing Elena..." Elena laughed. "We did a little research…We can't kill you, but he can…" Elena said pointing over by the trees. Katherine turned and felt her heart drop. There standing just a leaping distance away was a brown wolf. "Lockwood…"

~~~End chapter 15~~~

~~~Preview~~~

Calista sat in a room with a steel collar around her neck. Spikes were stuck in her neck deeply from the collar. She couldn't move without the spikes digging into her more. She felt like she deserved this pain, she let everyone down, especially Damon. She didn't look up when Klaus entered the room. He sat in front of her and smiled. "Time for the fun part…" He laughed, as he undid the chain from the floor. He stood up and jerked Calista after him. She cried out as she fell forward and the spikes dug in more.

~~~End Preview~~~

**Calista: Well there is chapter 15! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm off to bed! I'm tired!**

**Damon: Yay! Cuddle time!**

**~Calista and Damon**


	17. What is Love?

**Cali: (Dancing around room) Okay let's get started, we have a lot of work to do…**

**Damon: (Dancing) what is this song?**

**Cali: It's called ****What is Love****, it's from TRA….**

**Damon: (smiles) Oh….I still can't figure out the difference from me and That Paul guy…**

**Cali: (blush) I'm not saying….**

**Damon: Fine I'll ask Dee…Dee can you tell me the difference between me and Paul Denton from The Rules of Attraction hun?**

**Cali: You'll regret asking….Okay on with the story, I don't own TVD…Jess is owned by TrappedDream. Sadly Damon owns himself….**

**~~~Chapter 16- What is Love? ~~~**

Katherine looked at the large wolf; he was slowly advancing on her his fangs bared. "Lockwood, why are you helping vampires? Your own family was killed by a vampire…" She said slowly backing up. Tyler snorted at the remark. Elena helped Stefan up, he was really weak. She kept her eye on Katherine, and held the gun ready. The gun was big for her small hands but Tyler had taught her how to use it. It shot wooden bullets. Jess slowly made her way around Katherine to Damon. "Damon you okay?" She asked as she helped him up. Damon looked at her trying not to laugh. "Yeah just peachy…" Jess pulled out a blood bag and handed it to him. "Here drink this…" Damon took it gratefully and drank it. Katherine looked at Damon then at Stefan. "Huh, you guys seem to be more trouble than your worth…." She took off into the woods. Tyler followed with a howl. Damon looked at the direction she went in, but the link told him to go the other way. "No Damon you know she is baiting you…" Stefan said weakly. Damon looked at his brother. "Can you handle her?" He asked. Jess smiled and cocked the gun. "What do you think?" Damon looked at the blonde. "I'll take that as a yes then, thanks Blondie…" He took off in the direction he knew Klaus had gone following the link.

Alexander stood outside the door to the basement of the abandoned church. He watched his daughter in the darkness of the room. She hadn't moved since Klaus had taken her in there, she seemed to have lost the will to go on. _What have I done?_ He asked himself. "Alex, you look troubled…" Came Klaus's accented voice from the top of the stairs. Alexander turned and looked at his sire. "I'm fine, just watching her…" He said. He looked back in the room. "Is the chain and collar necessary?" He asked after a moment. Klaus came down the stairs and stood next to him. "Yes, she is quit powerful…The chain and collar is iron, no vampire can break iron. Alexander looked at him, and sighed. "I just don't get why she fell in love with the vampire that raped her and killed me…" Klaus shrugged. "Influenced her…Damon is that way…." Alexander looked at Calista. "I guess, but you said you can fix that after you two are bonded right?" Klaus nodded. "Yes most defiantly, she won't even remember him…"

Calista sat in a room with an iron collar around her neck. Spikes were stuck in her neck deeply from the collar. She couldn't move without the spikes digging into her more. She felt like she deserved this pain, she let everyone down, especially Damon. She didn't look up when Klaus entered the room. He sat in front of her and smiled. "Time for the fun part…" He laughed, as he undid the chain from the floor. He stood up and jerked Calista after him. She cried out as she fell forward and the spikes dug in more. "Please just kill me…" She begged. Klaus looked at her and smiled. "Now why would I do that Love? You're so beautiful…" Alexander stepped into the room. "Cali, Damon influenced you…Klaus wasn't the one who attacked you and killed me…Klaus saved me…" Calista looked at him in disbelief. "What bull shit has he told you? Dad he influenced you! Klaus did! He told you it was Damon! Please believe me! I love DAMON!" She yelled. Klaus stood over her; he grabbed her face roughly and forced her to look at him, Calista saw his eyes dilate and she heard his voice in her head. _Damon Salvatore attacked you and raped you, he killed your mother and father…I saved your father…You will not fight me…_ Calista felt light headed and confused. "I can't…" She whispered. There was a loud bang and Alexander turned and saw a blur of black come flying at him. "KLAUS!" He yelled as the attacker hit him full force, he flew into the door frame causing it to shatter and splinter. Klaus turned and saw Damon shift from his wolf form with a deadly look in his eyes. Klaus jerked Calista from the floor by the chain. She screamed in pain but didn't fight him as he held her by the collar. "You move an inch and I will kill her…" He said his fangs barred. "A bite from a werewolf and she is deader than a door nail…" Damon looked at Calista. "Hang on love…" He said. Calista looked at him and flipped out screaming. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Damon was speechless and hurt. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" He snarled at Klaus.

Klaus smiled. "What can I say…I'm a ladies' man?" Calista started crying and pleading. "Please don't kill me….Please." Damon looked at her. "Cali, whatever he said, it's a lie…You have to fight it…" Klaus looked at Calista the look he was giving Damon was murderous. "YOU'RE THE LIAR! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! AND YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She screeched. Klaus smiled evilly. "I wonder what would happen if I did this…" He said as he undid the collar, when it hit the floor he was gone and Calista attacked Damon head on. She hit him full force, knocking him to the floor. Damon tried to defend himself without hurting her. "Cali! Wait!" He yelled, but she was relentless…Her teeth were barred and she was punching him where ever she could. Damon stopped fighting he couldn't do it, he couldn't hurt her. Calista pulled a spike from the collar and poised it over his heart. "You'll pay for what you did to me and my family…" She snarled. Damon looked at her his face bloody and bruised. "I'm sorry…." Calista raised her hand for the strike. "…Angel." He whispered. Calista brought her hand down quick but at the name her hand froze…_.Angel…_ Her mind was flooded with memories.

~~~Flashback~~~

_"Cali! Run!" Alexandria yelled at her daughter. Calista turned as she heard a snarl. "Mom!" Alexandria ran to her daughter as she saw her child pause in terror. "Get away from her!" Alexandria yelled as she hit the man trying to grab Calista. "Bitch!" The man slapped her to the ground. He was tall with blonde hair and his eyes glowed a golden wolfish color. He grabbed Calista wrenching her off the ground. "You will make a good toy…" He growled. "Your father should never have messed with me…Well not that he would care now…" Calista looked at him through tearful eyes. "What did you do to my father?" The man smiled revealing fangs. "I killed him…" Calista gripped his wrist. "Please…What are you going to do with me?" The man smiled. "Make you Mine…" Alexandria screamed in terror. "Klaus! Don't!"_

~~~Jump~~~

_She closed her eyes at the blinding headlights before her. She jerked her bike off the road. She lost control and she saw the river…She heard the crash of the water and the hiss of the engine. The water was icy cold and it filled her lungs and throat. A sharp pain filled her head as she hit her head on a rock_. Mom…Dad…I'm sorry…I should have been a better daughter…_She thought as she felt the icy cold consume her. As her eyes drifted close she thought she saw someone swimming towards her._Either I'm hallucinating…Or that guy is an idiot…

~~Jump~~

_"Hey, you okay?" Came a soft urgent accented voice. Calista opened her eyes and came face to face with the prettiest cobalt blue eyes. "Hu-…" Was all she could manage to say. "Hey...You need to sit up...You might have a concussion..." The guy said helping her sit up. Calista looked at him. "What…? You a doctor?" The guy looked at her through a few strands of his short obsidian hair that had fallen into his eyes and smirked. "Uh...No...I just know a few things about head injuries…"_

_~~Jump~~_

_ "Okay…Um...What is your name?" She asked. He looked at her as he opened the passenger door for her. "I don't know Angel...Survive the night with me and maybe I'll tell you…" Calista smiled as she got in the car. "I like a challenge…" The guy looked at her. "Can I know yours?" He asked. Calista looked at him. "Why would I tell you mine if I don't know yours? I'll tell you when you tell me yours, Deal?" The guy smiled. "Deal, for now just call me 'D'…How's that?"_

_~~Jump~~_

_" I won't hurt you…" D whispered. Calista looked at him she wanted to trust him but she was afraid to. " I don't know…" D looked at her, he seemed to be listening to something. " Angel, you're beautiful…And vibrant, I want you to trust me…I can help you.." Calista looked at him, his eyes went back to blue and the fangs and veins disappeared. "I'm beautiful?" She whispered. D smiled at her. "Whatever guy that thinks differently is stupid…" "I-.." Her sentence was cut off by D's lips on hers. It was soft and gentle. Calista felt like her body was electrified. She felt his firm body against hers through the thin fabric of her robe. He pulled away and looked at her…She had to remind herself to breath. "D?" She whispered. He smiled at her. "Damon…My name is Damon..." Calista smiled at him. "Damon? That's very exotic…" He smirked. "It's Italian…What's your name?" Calista smiled. "Calista…" Damon smiled._

_~~Jump~~~_

_"Damon, could you help me get out of this? It's hard to do with an injured leg." Damon looked at her. "Sure…" He stepped over to her. He unzipped the dress in the back and she slid her arm free of the sleeve. She held onto his shoulders as she carefully slid it down her legs and carefully pulled her injured leg free. She knew if she could have she would have blushed really hard. She stood before him, in a lacy black strapless bra and matching black lacy panties._

_He pulled her against him gently and kissed her. This kiss was rough but it was filled with trust. Calista felt like she was on fire, she let Damon pick her up and carry her into the room. As he laid her down she pulled him on top of her. She smiled at him, and kissed his neck in the sensitive spot that she knew he loved. Damon growled and claimed her mouth hungrily. Calista's body ached for the familiarity of his touch, and when she felt his hand caressing her back it drove her nuts._

_~~~Jump~~~_

_"Angel, you have stolen my soul and had given me back my humanity, you took me for who I was…And you didn't leave after you found out who my sire was. I love you for who you are and always will…" Calista smiled at him, she was so nervous. "Damon..?" She felt tears sting her eyes as he got down on one knee. Damon opened the box revealing a ring. The white gold band, contained blood colored jewels that looked like they had been crafted by God himself. "Damon…" She couldn't seem to focus. Damon smiled at her, a smile that held untold promises. "Angel of my heart and soul, Will you give me the honor of being my Mate?" He asked. Calista looked passed him and she saw Elena, Jess, Tyler, and Stefan trying to be unnoticeable and watching. Calista looked back at Damon and smiled. "Yes, Damon…For eternity…."_

_~~End Flashbacks~~_

"For…Eternity… Vivere senza rimpianti…" Calista whispered as tears fell freely on Damon's chest. Damon looked at her as she dropped the spike onto the floor. "…Damon…" She cried. She touched his busted bleeding lips. "What have I done?..."

~~~End chapter~~~

~~~Preview~~Chapter 17- Disarm Me With your Love~~~

Calista sat on the bed, tears falling onto her hands. "How could I have done that?" She whispered. Damon stepped into the room quietly. He saw her looking out the window, he didn't know what to say. _Can't she see that it wasn't her fault?_ He asked himself. Calista looked over at him, seeing his still bruised and cut up face tore at her heart. "Why? Why do you still love me?"

~~~End Preview~~~

Cali: Well that was the most heart wrenching chapter I have ever wrote. (Wipes away tears)

Damon: I'll say…(wipes away tears)

Cali: I saw that..

Damon: There was something in my eye…

Cali: Sure Mr. Softy, stay tuned to the story for the next chapter!

~Calista and Damon


	18. Disarm Me With Your Love

**Cali: Okay even though I am tired and very sore from a 2 day party, I drank two bottles of Venom and now I will manage to somehow pull through this chapter!**

**Damon: Okay, well at least you're not hung over….**

**Cali: It feels that way…**

**~~Chapter 17-Disarm Me With Your Love~~~**

Calista looked at Elena, she could tell Elena wanted to say something but she couldn't seem to pull herself to do it. "Elena I know you want to help, but hovering isn't going to work…" She said. Elena nodded. "I know Cali, I just want you to know that…It wasn't your fault, and Damon knows that…" Calista looked at her angrily. "Elena I swear if you say that one more time I will toss you from this room…I have had enough people telling me that…" Elena stood up flustered. "Cali, you can't avoid him forever…You have spent 2 days in this room with the fucking door locked!" Calista looked at her. "And how did you manage to get in?" She heard a noise behind her. She turned and saw Jess standing there with a pick. "Hi…" Calista looked at her best friend. "I should have known…I should never have taught you how to do that." Elena walked away from her cousin and dragged Jess with her. "Let's go Jess, I feel if she says one more idiotic thing I will hit her…" Jess looked at her. "Oh you have that feeling too?" She asked as Elena led her from the room. Calista turned and looked out the window her heart ached. Elena didn't know how she was feeling neither did Jess. She had attacked her Mate, and tried to kill him. Calista sat on the bed, tears falling onto her hands. "How could I have done that?" She whispered. Damon stepped into the room quietly. He saw her looking out the window; he didn't know what to say. _Can't she see that it wasn't her fault?_ He asked himself. Calista looked over at him, seeing his still bruised and cut up face tore at her heart. "Why? Why do you still love me?" She whispered.

Damon walked over to her, she scooted back from him. "Cali, its okay…You won't hurt me, and I'm not mad at you…" He said as he sat next to her. "Damon I tried to kill you…I can't run the risk of me doing that again." Damon grabbed her as she tried to get off the bed. He pulled her against him his eyes jet black his fangs barred. "Listen to me! You have to understand, it wasn't your fault! If you leave…I…" He couldn't say it; he couldn't contemplate the thought of his life without her. Calista looked at him, she was terrified of the frustration in his eyes, and he had never been so rough with her. "Damon…" She said, tears streaking her face. He kissed her, holding her against him with an iron grip…She death gripped his shirt, as his hands caressed her back softly. He pulled away smiling at her, his eyes back to normal. "I love you Angel…" There was a knock on the door and Damon and Calista looked over and saw Tyler standing in the door way. He looked tired, hungry; his dark hair was rumpled and filled with leaves. Calista stood up and ran over to him. "Ty! I was so worried! Where were you?" She asked hugging him. Tyler looked at her and smiled. "I'm fine, I chased that bitch all over the forest…I didn't catch her though I was ambushed by something…It looked like fox…" Calista giggled. "A fox…Seriously?" Tyler looked at her. "Yeah, but not a regular fox, this one was different…It seemed to have several tails, and it knew I was chasing Katherine…" Calista didn't know what to say. She looked at Damon who looked deep in thought. Tyler sighed. "Look as long as you're safe, that's all that matters…Jess told me what happened, and I came up here to tell you that-…" "Ty, if you say what I think you're fixing to say I will tell you the same thing I told Elena…I will toss you from this room…" Calista said cutting him off. Damon laughed when he saw the look on the wolfs face. He stood up and walked over to his girl. "Cali, if what Tyler said is true we need to teach you, Elena and Jess a little CQC (Close Quarter Combat)…" Calista looked at him. "Are you serious? I have no idea how to fight…" Damon smiled at her. "Tyler, Stefan and I will teach you…" Calista nodded. "Okay…" Damon held her. "It will be rough…But it's a good idea." Calista smiled and blushed. _God that sounded so dirty…_She thought. _Damn I still have a gutter brain, That damn rock…_

~~~End chapter~~~

~~Preview-Battle Training~~~

Calista ducked as Stefan swung a right hook, and did a leg sweep knocking him off his feet. She tried to pin him, but he shoved her with his shoulder knocking her back. He pinned her to the ground by her shoulders. On instinct Calista planted her feet against his chest and pushed hard, throwing him back into the wall of the house. She rolled back and landed on her feet in a fighting stance. "Let's go, this isn't over…"

~~End preview~~

**Cali: Sorry so short but I am tired; I will make it up in the next chapter I promise.**

**Damon: Okay guys thanks for reading, stay tuned!**

**~Calista, and Damon**


	19. Battle Training

**Cali: Okay this will be my last chapter for a while; IT ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY! I just have to go back home for a while, and I don't have internet there so, I will make this chapter as long as possible…I'm srry guys…**

**Damon: I will miss you Angel! *hugz* **

**Cali: I'll miss you to love…*hugz* I don't own TVD or anyone there in, Jess is owned by TrappedDream. Let's get started.**

**~~Chapter 18-Battle Training~~~**

Calista, Elena, Jess, Damon, Stefan, and Tyler stood in the backyard of the boarding house. Elena and Jess wore some padding on their shins, wrists, shoulders, and gloves. Under that they wore comfortable pants and tank tops. Everyone else was comfortable wearing regular clothing. "Okay you girls can pick who you're comfortable sparring with…" Tyler said. Jess looked at the three men nervously. "Umm is it too late to back out? I mean I still have the gun…" Tyler looked at her and smiled. "Jess what if that gun gets knocked out of your hands?" Jess nodded. "Good point…Um, I pick Damon…" Damon nodded and walked over and stood by Jess. Tyler looked at Calista. "Cali?" Calista looked at him then Stefan. "I….Um…" She didn't want to spar against Tyler, she felt terrified of going against a werewolf, after facing Klaus, even if Klaus was a hybrid. "Stefan…" She said finally. Stefan walked over and stood by her. Elena smiled at Tyler. "I guess you're with me…" Tyler smiled at her. "Ah don't worry they have to learn to fight a werewolf as well…"

"Okay when facing an opponent you're stance is what keeps you balanced…" Damon said as he looked at the girls. "There are several stances; the main one for the female that is best is the Kamae Dachi…It is hard to break, and it is best for setting up an offensive attack…" He said as he took the stance. He stood with his left foot forward pivoted a little, his right foot pulled back, his left arm up vertical and his right arm up back towards his chest horizontally. The girls copied the stance perfectly; Damon pulled out of the stance and walked over to them to check their stances. "Good, man I wish the guys in my squad were like you guys…It was like trying to teach a fish to breath air." The girls smiled at him. After teaching them the stance he taught them some basic and advanced strikes. He taught them the Jun tsuki (Strike straight off shoulder), Morote tsuki (punch with both hands), Ago uchi (Chin strike), Gyaku tsuki (reverse lung punch. Cross punch) and the Kagi tsuki (rip to pit of stomach. Hook punch to body). After they managed those Stefan who was the master of aerial kicks stepped in to teach them kicking attacks. "Okay if you haven't noticed we are teaching you Kyokushin, it was the first of many martial arts that the army was taught, Damon was the one that taught me…After much pleading I might add…" Damon smirked at him. "Though I might add he is good at the strike moves but I am a master at the aerial moves…" He said. They spent several hours at the foot work. He taught them the Age kakato ushiro geri (rising heel backwards kick), Ago jodan geri (high kick to chin), Mawashi hiza geri (circular knee kick), Mawashi geri (Round house kick), Ushiro mawashi geri (reverse roundhouse kick), Soto mawashi keage (outside roundhouse stretch kick), and the Hiza Sune Uke (leg sweep). The aerial jumps where a little hard for Elena and Jess but they managed just the same. Calista was doing well; she managed to land a blow on Stefan a few times. "Don't hold back Cali…You won't hurt me…" Stefan said as he easily blocked one of her Mawashi hiza geri. Calista ducked as Stefan swung a right hook, and she did a Hiza Sune Uke knocking him off his feet. She tried to pin him, but he shoved her with his shoulder knocking her back. He pinned her to the ground by her shoulders. On instinct Calista planted her feet against his chest and pushed hard, throwing him back into the wall of the house. She rolled back and landed on her feet in a fighting stance. "Let's go, this isn't over…" She said with a smirk. Stefan stood up looking at her. "You sure she has no fighting experience Damon?" He asked his brother. Everybody had stopped to watch the match. "I'm positive…" Damon said. Calista advanced on Stefan slowly her gaze never leaving him. Stefan took the Nekoashi Dachi stance which was more preferable for a male of his build. Calista charged him, Stefan did a Jun tsuki, anticipating the move Calista jumped over him and did an Ushiro Mawashi Geri to the back of his head. Stefan flew forward from the blow; Calista flipped him over and placed her foot on his chest. "Do you concede?" She asked. Stefan looked at her with a small smile. "Do I have a choice?" Calista smiled at him and removed her foot and helped him up. "Good match…" Stefan said. Calista smiled at him as he hugged her. "I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked looking at his head. "Hurt? No…Surprised? Yes…" Stefan laughed. "You fight like Damon; very unpredictable…That will give you the home field advantage…But now you have to learn to fight someone like you…" Stefan said stepping back for Damon to take his place. Calista looked at him, he smiled at her. "Ready Angel?" Calista nodded. "Yeah…" She said taking the stance. Damon took the Zenkutsu Dachi stance which he preferred because he was able to maintain a balance of both an offense and defense strategy. Suddenly Calista noticed that everyone was looking at someone. Her and Damon turned and saw a woman looking at them or at Damon she noticed. She looked at Damon; he had this weird look on his face. She looked back at the woman. She smiled at him. "Hello Damon…" Damon could only utter one word. "Rose…"

~~~End Chapter~~~

~~~Preview-Rose~~~

"Who is Rose?" Calista asked Stefan. Stefan didn't answer her, he avoided her gaze. "Stefan! Answer me!" Stefan looked at her finally. "She is an old girlfriend Cali…But you have nothing to worry about." Calista glared at him. "If I have nothing to worry about then why weren't you going to tell me?"

~~~End Preview~~

Cali: I hope this will tied you guys over for a while! I'm srry I won't be able to update for a while! Plz read my other stories! They are good to!

Damon: Stay tuned she will write more!

~Calista, and Damon


	20. Rose, and the Unforgivable Choice

Cali: Hi guys I'm back for a little while, here is the new chapter.

Damon: How's the tooth?

Cali: Good it's busted in half but the vicoden is helping a lot.

Damon: I'd say so, by the goofy grin on your face…

Cali: (Grin) I don't own TVD but I do own Calista, and Jess is owned by TrappedDream.

~~~Chapter 19- Rose, And the Unforgivable Choice~~~

Calista sat in the foyer of the boarding house, it had been a week since Rose had shown up and Damon had become distant with her and she was starting to become frustrated and hurt. Calista thought about talking to Elena or Jess but she thought she had a better chance with a person who knew Damon. Stefan walked in holding a blood bag and glass of blood that smelled like deer blood. He handed her the blood bag and sat down on the couch across from her. "Cali I think I already know why you're here…" He said carefully. "Who is Rose?" Calista asked him. Stefan didn't answer her, he avoided her gaze. "Stefan! Answer me!" Stefan looked at her finally. "She is an old girlfriend Cali…But you have nothing to worry about." Calista glared at him. "If I have nothing to worry about then why weren't you going to tell me?" Stefan looked at his glass then sighed. "Cali, Damon's relationship with Rose didn't end well…They didn't have a lot in common like you guys do, and Rose stops by to visit every now and again, but she doesn't stay long." Calista sat the bag down on the table, and stood up. "Maybe it was a bad idea to talk to you…" She said as she started out of the foyer. Stefan followed her. "Cali, I understand your concern and you can talk to me, I just want you to trust him…You were willing to when me and Elena wouldn't now it's your turn." Calista turned and looked at him. "I hope your right Stefan…" She paused hearing Roses' and Damon's voices. "Because I don't share, and I don't play nice…" She growled as she vanished.

~~~In the cemetery~~~

Calista sat looking at her mothers' grave. She often came here when she was confused, and didn't know what to do. "Mom, tell me what to do…If Dad had done this, what would you have done?" The wind rustled her obsidian blue streaked hair, as her cobalt blue gaze traced the lettering on the grave.

_Alexandria Calista Gilbert_

_ 1974-2004_

_Wonderful Sister, Beautiful Wife, Loving Mother _

"_Give and it shall be given to you. For whatever measure you deal out to others, it will be dealt to you in return._"

She smiled at the scripter, she remembered her mother telling her that several times. "If only Damon understood that…Seems like I have to give and get nothing…" Then she thought about it, she was lying to herself. Damon had returned her feelings, until Rose showed up. Now it seemed like she was just a waste of space to him. "Cali?" She turned and smiled. "Bonnie? Jeremy?" Bonnie Bennet stood next to Jeremy Gilbert Elena's younger brother, and Calista's younger cousin, by a month. "Hey guys!" She said standing up and walking over and hugging the couple. Jeremy looked at his cousin. "Wow, Elena wasn't lying…You are different…." He said. Calista blushed. "Jer, you're staring…" Bonnie smiled and took Calista's hand and looked at the ring. "Wow congrats, if you go swimming with that thing you'd sink for sure…" Calista's smile faltered. Bonnie saw the hesitant look. "You okay?" Calista nodded. "Yeah…I just have a headache." Bonnie nodded. "Does this headache have a name?" Calista felt like she was cornered. "Umm, I wish it didn't live at my house at the moment…" Bonnie and Jeremy looked at her for a moment as it clicked into place. "Rose…" They both said together. Calista looked at them floored. "What is jealousy written across my forehead?" Jeremy laughed. "No, territorial is…" Calista looked at him for a moment then she walked over and sat down leaning against the headstone. "I just don't get it you guys, ever since she showed up Damon hasn't been the same…And I'm confused. When we sleep he usually holds me, but now it's like he is trying to escape the entire bed altogether. When I kiss him it's not the same either, it's like he's fighting himself...And when I talked to Stefan it's like talking to a computer that gives you answers but in riddles. Damon has been avoiding me…This morning, I woke up and he was gone…With Rose, but I need to talk to him, about something important…" She said. Bonnie sat next to her. "What is it?" Calista looked at Bonnie then at Jeremy. "Umm, Jer I don't think you want to hear this conversation…" Jeremy nodded. "Thanks for the warning, I'll go for a walk, Bonnie text me when ya'll are done." Jeremy stooped down and hugged the two girls, and walked off down the path. Bonnie looked at her friend. "What's up Wicca?" Calista smiled at the nickname the witch had given her. Since she had discovered her powers Elena had told Bonnie and Bonnie had messaged Cali telling her about her own family and how she was a witch as well. She had given Calista many tips on managing her powers and dealing with the powers she had that where triggered by emotions, such as anger, fear, and the much absent one lately passion.

"I have been feeling rather odd for the past week or so, and I haven't ever felt this way before…And it's rather scary…" She said. Bonnie nodded. "Okay, describe this feeling…" Calista sighed before continuing. "When I see Damon, I want to just rip his clothes off and have at it…Like just you know, go wild…" Bonnie looked at her dumbstruck. "Wow that was rather descriptive…" Calista nodded. "I know, but I'm not like that…Usually…I mean ever since that bike accident I have had the most awful gutter brain, but I blame it on the rock…" Bonnie laughed. "Yeah, blame on the rock…Not your Mate…" Calista blushed. "Bonnie!" Bonnie laughed harder. "I'm sorry…" Calista looked at her. "Bonnie this feeling, this urge…Its getting stronger and stronger everyday…And with the Rose issue…I can't take it, the connection between me and Damon, I know he can feel my feelings…And I can feel his, they are the same, but with one difference…." Bonnie looked at her, the humor falling from her brown eyes. "What's the difference?" Calista looked at her nervously. "Fear…"

~~~Later that night~~~

After talking with Bonnie Calista went back home and thought about her options, and she came to a conclusion. She left the house and went to _**The Coven**_, were tonight they were having a concert. She stood back stage nervously. She saw Jess walk up leaving Tyler, Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, and Bonnie standing at the bar. She sensed Damon, and Rose but she didn't see them. "Cali? You okay? How come you're not in costume?" Jess asked.Calista looked at her, as Elijah came on and announced them. "Jess what I'm about to do tonight, just remember that…I love you like a sister okay…" "_Ladies and gentleman there is a change in the schedule tonight, Calista has an announcement to make…"_ Elijah said. Calista walked onto the stage, she felt Jess and everyone watching her. She took the microphone and looked at everyone. "Hi, I'm Calista Salvatore…I have an announcement to make, before I say anything I would like to thank everyone for your support in the Mystic Falls Celebration, I wouldn't have made it without your votes…My announcement is that I am resigning from Blake Magic, which is effective immediately…" At the news the whole club erupted in a roar of disapproval and retorts. Calista saw the look on Elena's, Stefan's, Jeremy's, and Tyler's faces. Jess rushed onto the stage in tears. "Cali! What are you doing?" Calista went on without looking at her. "The reason is because I am leaving Mystic Fall's, I can't say why because….If I do…" She paused, she looked at her family, and then she looked at Jess, one of the girls who was like a sister to her. "If I do, I'll be hurting the people that I love…" She dropped the microphone and left the stage. Jess followed her, tears streaking her face. "Cali, please tell me what's going on!" Calista turned and looked at her. "Jess I can't explain it okay? Please just understand, Damon isn't the same…I gave and gave and gave some more and got nothing…It can't be a one way street…" She turned and ran at full speed to where she left her motorcycle.

Once she was at her bike she strapped her backpack to the back and put on the jacket. She paused when she heard someone behind her. She turned and saw Damon, she scowled at him. "Hi, so you decided to see me off?" Damon looked at her his handsome face was contorted into that of controlled rage. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked. Calista looked at him, not even flinching at the yell. "You don't think I'm blind as to what is going on do you?" She snarled. Damon looked at her confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" Calista snorted. "You and Rose…You guys have been rather chummy…Or do you think that you have corrupted me so much that I haven't noticed!" Damon looked at her hurt. "Corrupted you? What makes you think that was my intentions? I did The Rite with you Angel, not her…Yes she was my girlfriend but that was centuries ago…She stopped by to congratulate us, but you have so much hostility coming off you she was afraid to say anything…She knows you're a hybrid." Calista looked at him flabbergasted. "So sneaking around is suppose to make that hostility go away? Is that part of the Vampire Handbook? Damon it's not just her, you have been acting different to…You use to hold me at night while we slept, but now your balancing on the edge of the bed like you're ready to run if I so much as touch you. And when you kiss me…It's not the same…" She said tears coming to her eyes. Damon smiled at her as he stepped towards her, and held her against him. "Cali, I assure you Rose and I didn't do anything, and I'm sorry for being so distant…It's just that, you'-…" His words here cut off by Calista kissing him roughly. The urge had maxed out on her and she couldn't fight it any longer. He was so close and his scent had changed, it was the same but with a slightly stronger pull to it. She was fighting with his jacket, but he quickly restrained her wrists careful not to hurt her. She felt through their connection that he wanted the same thing but with centuries of practice he was able to control himself. He pulled away, and looked at her with pained eyes. "Cali, don't…This is why I was trying to avoid you…I wasn't trying to hurt you, but I guess I should have taken a different approach…" Calista looked at him, licking her bruised lips. "I don't understand…What's happening…I would have talked to Stefan but talking to him is like talking to The Riddler…" Damon smiled. "That would be my brother, he is rather uncomfortable when it comes to this topic, and its good you didn't say anything…Didn't you notice he stayed a few steps away from you?" Calista thought for a moment, and then she nodded remembering that Stefan hardly had been coming within arm's length of her. "Damon what's wrong?" She asked. Damon looked at her, and then smiled faintly. "You're in Heat…"

~~~End Chapter~~~

~~~Chapter Preview~~~

Calista looked at Damon for a moment. "What?" Damon smiled. "Let me guess, you thought that vampires couldn't have kids right?" Calista nodded. "Well yeah…." Damon laughed as he stepped away and ran a hand through his hair. "Well your right and wrong…" Calista looked at him confused. "Vampire females can't get pregnant; Vampire female hybrids can…That is why you want to jump my bones, to say the least. But I didn't know if you were ready for that, I wanted to talk to you…Do you want to?" Calista looked at him floored. "What?" Damon walked over and smiled at her as he stroked her cheek. "Do you want to have a kid?"

~~~End Preview~~~

Cali: Cliffy! Hahahahahaha

Damon: You are so evil!

Calista: Stay tuned to see what happens!

~Calista, Damon


	21. Poll

PLZ take the Poll on my profile! If I decide to have Damon and Calista to have a child I want to know what you guys think they should have, boy or girl! Thanx!


	22. Calista and Damon's Choice

Cali: Well here is chapter 20; well we are still not even a quarter of the way done.

Damon: Yup, let's get started.

Cali: I don't own TVD, I own Calista, Jess is owned by TrappedDream.

~~~Chapter 20-Calista and Damon's Choice~~~

Calista looked at Damon for a moment. "What?" Damon smiled. "Let me guess, you thought that vampires couldn't have kids right?" Calista nodded. "Well yeah…." Damon laughed as he stepped away and ran a hand through his hair. "Well your right and wrong…" Calista looked at him confused. "Vampire females can't get pregnant; Vampire female hybrids can…That is why you want to jump my bones, to say the least. But I didn't know if you were ready for that, I wanted to talk to you…Do you want to?" Calista looked at him floored. "What?" Damon walked over and smiled at her as he stroked her cheek. "Do you want to have a kid?" Calista looked at him as if he was talking to her in Latin. Damon smiled at her. "Angel, you look like I asked you to start a fire under water…" Calista looked at him and smiled. "Damon, I could probably do that…" Damon nodded. "True…But still, I'm not trying to pressure you into this…Its just that, while you're in heat…If we have 'fun' you will get pregnant…" Calista looked at him, he looked so hopeful that she would agree, she wanted to…But she was afraid. "Damon, I'm only 17, well…For only another 2 weeks…But still, I'm just a kid…I want to have a child with you, but I'm unsure. I don't know if I can handle it…" Damon held her, and kissed her cheek. "Angel, you have me here, I won't leave you…But if you aren't ready that's okay." Calista looked at him and smiled. "Yes Damon, I want to…I want to have a child with you…"

~~~Later that week~~~

Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, and Bonnie walked into the park and saw Jess, Tyler, Damon, and Calista sitting under the moonlight sky. The moon was half full, so everyone knew Ty was safe from changing. Stefan and everyone sat down with the others. Elena looked at her cousin who was smiling like she had won the lottery 10 xs over. "Cali, what's got you into such a good mood?" Calista looked at Damon who was holding her hand. "You want to tell them?" Damon looked at her. "I guess…" Damon looked at his friends and new family. "Cali and I have decided to have a baby…" Bonnie looked at Damon then at Calista with a gleeful smile. "Oh chick I am so happy for you!" Jeremy was unable to say a word. Stefan and Elena where beside themselves. "Cali, you aren't ready for this…" Elena said. "Elena it's my choice, and plus…with the slight problem I'm having at the moment, it's bound to happen, and I feel ready." Stefan looked at Damon. "What about Klaus, and Katherine? And the Kitsune?"

Damon smiled. "Please with you, Bonnie, Lockwood, Angel, and Me…The baby will be as safe as if it was in Fort Knox. And believe me I have tried breaking in there…It didn't work." Jess looked at Calista. "How will you prepare for the baby, it's not like you can go to a doctor…" Calista thought for a moment. "I don't know…" Damon stepped forward and took her hand. "I know someone who would be willing to help, if you are willing to accept it…" He said looking at her. Calista looked at him she knew who he was talking about, and he had been truthful with her, so she was willing to trust her. "Sure, I'll accept Rose's help…" Just then Damon was knocked off his feet by a brown fuzzy blur. "DAMN YOU LOCKWOOD!" Damon shouted, as he rolled over tossing the wolf off of him. "Tyler stop!" Jess shouted, as she ran after him. "Jess don't!" Stefan yelled as he rushed after her, but he was too late, Jess screamed yanking her hand back as blood trickled from her wrist. Tyler shrank back whimpering, as he looked at his lover, his tail tucked between his legs, his ears flat against his head. Jess looked at him tears filling her eyes. "How could you?" She asked gripping her wrist blood falling between her fingers. Tyler whimpered again as he took off into the woods, Jess fell against the tree, the pain was unbearable. "Jess!" Elena, Bonnie, Calista, and Jeremy yelled running over to her. Calista backed away slightly at the sight of the blood, she hadn't fed in about a day and the sight made her gums hurt. "Angel?" Damon asked. Calista looked at him. "I'm fine, you and Stefan go find Ty, I'm sure he is really upset…" Damon nodded and followed after his brother, but stopped when he heard Calista call him. "Damon! Don't kill him please…" Damon smiled and nodded.

Calista walked back over to her friend, Bonnie was doing a healing spell but it wasn't working. "Let me help, maybe if we both do it…." Calista said. As they chanted the wound slowly began to heal, Calista noticed that her friends' eyes were different though…They had taken on a wolfish look, much like Tyler's. Jess looked at her funny when she saw Calista was starring. "Cali, what's wrong?" Calista looked at her for a moment. "Jess, I think you're a werewolf now…"

~~~End Chapter~~~

~~~Chapter preview~~~

Damon sat on the edge of the bed looking at Calista who was hugging her pillow; he knew she was upset about Jess and Tyler. Jess was now a werewolf, and Tyler felt that he had thrust the curse of his family onto the one he loved and now refused to see Jess. Damon lay down next to her and pulled the pillow away and looked at her. "Angel, give it time…He will see that Jess isn't mad at him…Okay…" Calista looked at him. His blue eyes were haunting and beautiful. "I know, I just wish that it hadn't had happened…" Damon smiled. "Angel, it wasn't your fault…" He said as he pulled her against him and kissed her. This was the kiss she had been missing and longing for. She felt like the chains had been ripped off of her and the cage door had swung open.

~~~End Preview~~~

Cali: Another Cliffy!

Damon: You are the cliffy queen!

Cali: Stay tuned!

~Calista, Damon


	23. Seven Tails and the Dark Dimension

**Calista: Well I'm back from my extended vacation. **

**Damon: That was some vacation… (smirk)**

**Cali: Damon really… (blush)**

**Damon: Awww, come on you liked it….**

**Calista: Yeah, well I don't own TVD or Damon….Sadly…**

**Damon: (hug) It's okay…**

**Calista: Jess is owned by Dee, we'll be switching it up a little…We will be jumping into the book series a little. So enjoy!**

**~~~Chapter 21- Seven Tails and the Dark Dimension~~~**

Calista clutched the pillow to her chest as she sat on the bed. It's only been a day and Tyler still refused to talk to Jess. She heard Damon walk in but she didn't look at him. Damon sat on the edge of the bed looking at Calista who was hugging her pillow; he knew she was upset about Jess and Tyler. Jess was now a werewolf, and Tyler felt that he had thrust the curse of his family onto the one he loved and now refused to see Jess. Damon lay down next to her and pulled the pillow away and looked at her. "Angel, give it time…He will see that Jess isn't mad at him…Okay…" Calista looked at him. His blue eyes were haunting and beautiful. "I know, I just wish that it hadn't had happened…" Damon smiled. "Angel, it wasn't your fault…" He said as he pulled her against him and kissed her. This was the kiss she had been missing and longing for. She felt like the chains had been ripped off of her and the cage door had swung open. She let Damon pull her against him, and gave way to the pull of ecstasy.

~~~Next Day~~~

Calista growled as she heard the phone go off. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. _9.30? Someone better be dead, or whoever is calling will be…_ Damon reached over and grabbed the phone. He looked at the caller ID sleepily. "Its Elena…" He said. "You want to answer or would you like me to?" Calista reached for the phone wincing at the pain in her joints. Damon smiled at her. "You okay?" Calista smiled at him. "Yeah, but seriously warn me before you jump into round 2…" She said as she took the phone from him placing a kiss on his lips. Damon held her against him. _Her scent is defiantly different._ He thought as he smelled her. The cell phone rang again as Calista nuzzled his neck. She pulled away and answered it. "Hi Elena, what's up?" She said. Elena laughed. "Did I disturb you two?" Calista growled. "Nope not at all…" Elena laughed harder. "Look Jess wants us to go to the Halloween party today…And I told her that we would be there, and Stefan went to go nab Tyler so get ya'lls asses out here or I'll send Bonnie and Jer there to annoy the hell out of you two." Calista groaned and buried her face in Damon's chest. "Yeah Elena we'll be there of course…But this early?" She mumbled into the phone. Elena sighed. "Cali, I swear you are becoming a female version of Damon…Be here within an hour or I will send Bonnie and Jeremy over." Elena hung up and Calista closed the phone with a groan. "Well time to rise and shine love…" Damon smiled at her. "A female version of me?" Calista looked at him and smiled. "I got to say I'm starting to think the same thing…" Damon laughed as he got up. "Well we will have one hell of a kid…Our stubbornness, temper…" Calista looked at him. "Yeah, we will defiantly have our hands full…" She untangled herself from the sheets. "Well tangled in the sheets…That was a hell of a night." Damon stepped towards her playfully. "Want to go round 3?" Calista smiled at him. "We only have an hour…." Damon smiled holding her. "We can do A LOT of things within an hour…" Calista smirked. "We can't, believe me I would love to…But if we start do you honestly think we will leave the house at all?" Damon smiled evilly. "And that would be a bad thing?" Calista stepped away from him and grabbed some clean clothes. "No but I don't want to scar my cousin and friend, and I would like to be able to walk." Damon smirked. "Thanks for the compliment…"

~~~An hour later~~~

Calista and Damon walked into the town square hand in hand. "Damon, Cali!" Jess yelled as she ran over. Calista smiled at her and hugged her. "Wow Jess you look good!" She said. Jess seemed to be radiating energy and her blonde hair had pale silverish blonde streaks. She wore a light blue top, distressed jeans and converse. Elena and Bonnie walked over with smiles. "Hey Jess, hope you don't mind but I had Stefan kidnap Ty…" Elena said. Damon kissed Calista and smiled. "I'm going to go help my brother with Lockwood; Jeremy isn't going to be much help…" He said. Calista nodded. "Okay…" He walked off and Calista looked at Jess. "So you sure about this?" Jess nodded. "Yeah, I have to let him know that I'm not mad…" Elena and Bonnie hugged her as did Calista. Bonnie pulled away and looked around. "Bonnie you okay?" Elena asked. Calista felt it too…A powerful aura, more powerful than Damon. "Calista, Bonnie, Jess, and Elena…I finally have you guys here together…" Came a laugh. The girls turned and came face to face with a guy. He seemed to only be 17-18yrs old. He was tall, long black hair with crimson tips; his eyes were a cat like gold and seemed menacing. He wore a blood red shirt, black trip pants, and combat boots. "Who are you?" Jess asked. The guy smiled reveling fangs. "Names Shinichi, Klaus asked me to get rid of ya'll I said no but then Katerina asked and she is a dear friend of my sisters, so I had to change my mind and your…" He said looking at Jess. "Bastard Boyfriend tried to kill me…" Calista snarled. "You helped that bitch escape!" Shinichi smiled. "Don't get your panties in a bunch Breeder…Like I said Katerina is a friend of my sisters." Calista growled. "What did you call me?" Shinichi patted his stomach. "You my dear got a bun in the oven…Not very many vampetts can do that, and it's not really my taste…I like…Variety. But you seemed to have Salvatore whipped and we can't have that…Or that little rugrat…" Calista stepped forward challengingly, but Jess stepped in front of her. "No Cali, your pregnant…You can't fight…." Shinichi smiled at Jess. "How sweet the wolf pup is itching for a fight…Well sorry but ya'll are leaving…" His eyes seemed to glow and several fox tails appeared behind him as a large blackish purple portal appeared behind the girls. A wind started pulling them into the portal but Shinichi was unfazed. He laughed as the guys came running over. "Jess!" "Elena!" "Bonnie!" "Cali!" They yelled. "Stay back!" Elena yelled. Calista lashed out with a burst of energy hitting the guys knocking them back as the girls were pulled into the portal.

The boys stood up looking at the spot where the girls had been and where now gone. The boys turned acid gazes on the Kitsune. "WHERE ARE THEY!" Damon snarled. Shinichi smiled. "The Dark Dimension…"

~~~End chapter 21~~~~

~~~Preview~~~

"What are those two doing without slave bracelets?" Came a growl. Calista turned and looked at the demon. "What?" The male stood at least 6foot. He wore armor of some sort, and held a whip. "Um, they are new…Don't have any…" Calista said scrambling for a reason. The guard looked at her with a narrowed gaze. Bonnie and Elena looked at the man and Calista stood in front of them as did Jess. The guard snarled. "It's a violation…They each have to have 20 lashes…"

~~~End Preview~~~

**Calista and Damon: Review and Comment!**


	24. My Heart Will Not Beat

**Cali: Okay now that I have been threaded…To do the next chapter with 'unspeakable' punishment I guess I shall continue…**

**Damon: Continue…**

**Cali: But the punishment….**

**Damon: Cali….**

**Cali: Fine…I don't own Damon…(grumbles) I own myself and Jess is owned by Dee, Stefan…Does he own himself?**

**Damon: The way he's been acting? Have you seen episode 1? He's lucky I haven't put a leash on him!**

**Stefan: HEY! That's not fair!**

**Damon: SHUT UP! GO BACK TO YOUR CORNER! YOUR GROUNDED MISTER!**

**Stefan: (sulks in corner)**

**Cali: Wow… (Rewinds no-towel scene)**

**Damon: HEY!**

**Cali: I DON'T OWN TVD! ENJOY! (Runs from room with laptop)**

**~~~Chapter 22-My heart will not beat~~~**

"Cali! Cali wake up!" Elena begged shaking her cousin. Elena looked at Bonnie as she nursed her wrist. "She won't wake up!" Bonnie scooted over brushing away some blood from a cut she had sustained in the fall from the portal. Jess had only gotten some minor bruises, Elena a mild sprained wrist, a scrapped knee, and busted lip. Bonnie herself a good knock to the head, Calista the one who was the more durable out of the girls seemed fine…But was unresponsive. "Bonnie…What's wrong with her?" Jess asked as she bandaged Elena's wrist with a piece of cloth from her shirt. "That blast…It must have used a lot of energy, and given her current state…It…Probably weakened her. I'll see if I can channel some energy into her…" She said placing a hand over her chest. Jess felt the air ripple around her and it made her skin tingle and set her teeth on edge. She looked at Elena but she seemed unfazed by it. 'It must be because of my werewolf genes…' She thought. Bonnie removed her hand, and looked at her friend. Calista jerked up gasping for air as if she hadn't been breathing at all. Bonnie held her trying not to look at her friend's fangs. Elena and Jess rushed over to aid her. "Cali! Easy!" Jess said holding her. "Cali, breath! You need to breathe slowly…Your going to hyperventilate!" Elena said holding her cousin. Bonnie noticed Calista was looking around franticly as if searching for something. 'No... .' She thought. 'Someone…' Calista tried to stand but her legs gave out. "Da…mon…" She managed to get out hoarsely. Bonnie had to marvel at her, given everything she'd seen Damon do…And heard about, he'd really changed and Cali loved him…Her friend who was like a sister to her was willing to basically crawl through hell for him even if it killed her. "Cali…" Bonnie said gently. "He's fine…That blast you sent out…You knocked them all back…They didn't get pulled in." Calista looked at her as if she just noticed she was there. "He's…" She paused, as if it was slowly sinking in. Elena nodded touching her face gently. "Yes Cali…He's fine, their all fine…Thanks to you…" Calista looked at her friends and cousin. She didn't know how she did it or were the power came from; it erupted from her like a tidal wave. All she saw was her mate in danger and it scared her…She had to save him…Her child's father. The look on her friends faces tore at her…They thought she had did it to save everyone…But, it wasn't true. 'Was it?' She thought. "Were are we?" Jess asked pulling Cali from her thoughts. Elena helped Calista stand as Bonnie and Jess looked around. The world was like it was an old 15 century town; it had two suns that seemed stuck in the lower part of the sky. Never rising or falling caught in a never ending bloody twilight. "Cali do you know?" Jess asked looking at her. Calista felt her blood run cold, as her mind settled on the only possible conclusion. Damon had told her many things over the year and a half they had been together, and only one thing fit this current issue… "Yeah…I just hope I'm wrong."

~~W/Damon and Others~~~

Damon advanced on the Kitsune threatingly. "I'll rip every tail that you have out of your spine if you don't bring her back…" He snarled. Shinichi laughed. "Really? Is that the best you can come up with? All I have to do is say the word and your Breeder will die…The same way Klaus intended it in the first place…" Damon felt his blood run cold. He felt Stefan, Jeremy, and Tyler look at him. "What is he talking about?" Jeremy asked. Shinichi's eyes blazed with malice, as he stepped towards Damon. "He'll have his way with her again…Damon, then lock her in a room alone….No ring….with a window, and she'll watch the sun rise…And she'll walk into it on her own accord…" Damon charged him with animalistic fury. "HE WON'T TOUCH HER!" Shinichi vanished just as Damon reached him, his voice echoing throughout the square. "I suggest you find a way there then Salvatore…She hasn't fed…"

Damon punched a nearby brick wall in frustration. "Damnit!" Stefan saw the pain in his brother's eyes. For once he wasn't hiding it, he was actually scared. He was afraid he was going to lose his mate, and possibly only child. "Damon…" Stefan said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Damon jerked away from him. "Don't Stefan…" He growled. "Damon…We'll get them back…" Stefan said ignoring him. Damon turned on him. "Stefan I don't know if you grasp the severity of the problem…" Tyler stepped between them. "Damon you don't have to take it out on him…" Damon barred his fangs his eyes going red. "Lockwood…If you haven't noticed…MY MATE WHO IS PREGNANT IS IN ANOTHER GODDAMN DIMENSION!" He snapped. Tyler bucked up to him his mere inches from his. "I know that….I will help you get her, Jess, Elena, and Bonnie back…" Damon chuckled. "Really oh great powerfully furry Chihuahua please show us your powers and rip a rift in the dimensions…" Tyler glared at him. "What did you call me?" He growled. Jeremy stepped between them. "Hey if you guys are done with your territorial pissing contest…Can we please try and figure out how to get the girls home? My SISTER is there, so is my GIRLFRIEND, My PREGNANT cousin…AND my BEST friend. So if anyone has more at stake here I do…" Damon shot him an acid filled dagger glare. Jeremy shrunk away under the gaze and stood behind Stefan. "You're up Stefan…I tried…But I'd like to live to at least to be 21…"

~~~W/ Calista and Others~~~

"So this is the Dark Dimension?" Bonnie asked quietly as they moved down the crowded street. Calista nodded. "Yeah…Elena, Bonnie…Keep close to me and Jess, don't look at anyone…" She whispered. She felt that familure pang in her stomach and the burning rise in her throat. It was growing incredibly fast. She tried to focus on something else…Like seeing Damon again, but it wasn't working. She had to feed, but she'd never hunted alone…They'd always done it together. She was afraid to do it alone. 'I won't feed till I'm back with him…' She told herself. As they took a detour down a narrow alley Calista paused. Something was wrong, seriously wrong…"What are those two doing without slave bracelets?" Came a growl. Calista turned and looked at the demon. "What?" The male stood at least 6foot. He wore armor of some sort, and held a whip. "Um, they are new…Don't have any…" Calista said scrambling for a reason. The guard looked at her with a narrowed gaze. Bonnie and Elena looked at the man and Calista stood in front of them as did Jess. The guard snarled. "It's a violation…They each have to have 20 lashes…" Calista tried to remember the symbols on the armor. 'Falcon? No….CROW! HE'S A KNIGHT OF THE DARK DIMENSION!' But the other one had her stumped…The ranking…. 'Sword…Next time I won't get distracted…I Swear...Jess would so laugh at me right now.' She thought. "You're not touching them!" Calista snapped. The guard stepped towards her snarling fangs barred. "You dare challenge the General of the Dark Dimension Knights!" Calista mentally slapped her self. 'General!' "I said you're not touching them you egotistical bastard!" Calista let out a cry of pain as the whip snapped across her face, she felt the vervain that was laced into the leather sear through her skin like fire. "You bastard! She's pregnant!" Elena cried holding her cousin angry tears falling from her eyes. Calista trembled in her arms, she couldn't do it…She'd had enough; she knew she had to be strong for Elena, Jess, and Bonnie. But this wasn't her world…This world…It was literally Hell…

~~~Flashback~~~

_"Change me Damon…Please…" _

_ Damon looked at her. "Angel, you don't want that…" Calista looked at him. "I do want that, I can't leave you…Please, I can't die…I have to kill Klaus, and I have to kill Katherine…" Damon felt sickened by the thought of Katherine Petrova getting what she wants. And she was apparently helping Klaus. Calista looked at him pleadingly. "Damon…" Damon looked at her and sighed reluctantly. "Okay, if that is what you want…And if it keeps you alive…Please understand that this life I'm giving you…Isn't going to be fun…" Calista smiled. "As long as I'm with you I'm happy…I would take the devil down to spend eternity with you…"_

~~~~End Flashback~~~

~~W/Damon and Others~~~

Damon stormed into the study of the boardinghouse and started ripping books off the shelf looking for a particular one. Stefan, Tyler and Jeremy filed in ducking flying books even though seemed to have one particular target…Tyler. "Maybe we could find another powerful witch…" Tyler said sitting a safe distance away out of range of the literary missiles. "Lockwood…Bonnie and Cali were the only possible one that are even remotely strong enough to open a rift…" Damon said flipping through a book that he thought might be the one he was looking for. "Well maybe we could get a message to them…Tell them how to open the rift…" Tyler suggested more to Jeremy and Stefan. "Rose is the only one with access to the portal that gets messages through…And it's for guardians only." Stefan said quietly. Tyler nodded. "Wouldn't they be safe with her?" Jeremy asked. Stefan and Damon were silent, as Jeremy and Tyler exchanged terrified looks. "I take it that the Rose we're talking about is…" Jeremy said nervously. Damon nodded scratching his head. "The one and the same…" Tyler growled agitatedly. "What about Ms. Bennet?" Jeremy asked excitedly. Stefan looked up at him smiling. "Jeremy that's brilliant!" Damon looked at them as if they were stupid. "Have you forgotten something?" Stefan looked at him. "what?" "Stefan, she'll only help Bonnie…Remember? She said she'll protect her own before anyone else…She'll leave Cali there!" Damon snapped. Jeremy glared at him, he'd had enough…This was the only chance they had. "Damon, Bonnie is my girlfriend! There for I'm like family to ! That means something to her! I would think that extends down to Cali! Either your on board or you're not…We're going!" Damon glared at him. "Fine but if I even think that Gran-witch is going to leave Cali…I'll rip her throat out and not think twice…" He said as he stormed out.

~~~W/Cali and Others~~~

Jess glared at the General, she was ready to defend her friends if it came to it. "Arias! Stand down!" Came a stern order. Arias turned his blood thirsty gaze onto the interloper. "Sage…What are you doing in the city?" He snarled. Sage stepped forward; his strong build was more intimidating than that of Arias. His bronze hair was like it was illuminated by its own sun, his eyes an unseen color by humans in the human world. He was like the reincarnation of Adonis himself. "Lady Rose sent me…Why are you picking on our guests?" He asked. Arias chuckled, and looked at the girls. "Again Sage? Go back and continue to be a lap dog, your bleeding heart makes you weak…These girls are nothing but gutter trash…" Sage glared at him. "Hold your tongue! You have no idea who you just drew blood on! That's Lady Salvatore!" Arias looked at Sage then at Calista as if he was seeing things. "It…It can't be…M'lady…Are you truthfully Master Damon's Mate?" He asked as a noticeable sheen of sweat arose on his brow. Calista looked at him confused, wondering if this was a joke. "Yes I am…" Arias saw the ring on her finger and he kneeled down on both knees laying the whip at her feet. "Please forgive me M'lady…I didn't know, I was just doing my job…" He pleaded. Calista glared at him a snarl building in her throat. "Your job? That's your excuse!" She snapped. She stepped away from her cousin who tried to stop her. "What kind of Knight are you? You're suppose to protect people! Not hurt them!" She picked up the whip and unraveled it at her side, the weight of it in her hand made her feel in control…Powerful. "Cali…" Elena said quietly. She'd only seen this side of her cousin once before…When she had struck Damon. Calista had tried to kill her, she knew her cousin was going to kill this soldier…It was like a light switch. The only person that could stop her wasn't here. Sage stepped towards Calista carefully. "M'lady…You need to calm down…" He said gently. Calista hesitated her hand twitching slightly, she looked at Sage warily. "You're upset, he could have hurt you, and your child…I'll make sure the court deals with him accordingly…Please, I have strict instructions to bring you and your family to the estate…" Sage said carefully taking the whip from her. Calista nodded her eyes never leaving the trembling soldier. She still felt the ache in her teeth to tear his throat out…Sage nodded at her. "You can hunt on the way there…That's no problem." Calista glared at him. "No…I never hunt alone, I won't hunt or feed till I'm back with Damon. No exceptions…" Elena looked at her cousin fearfully. "Cali, you'll go through withdrawal…You don't understand how aggressive you'll get…" Calista looked at her saddened. "If it comes to it…I'll leave and find my own way back…Sage will watch you guys…I'm no help to you as it is…It's like I'm not even here…Damon is my heart Elena, my heart will not beat if he's not here…"

~~~End Chapter~~~

~~~Preview~~~

Calista stood in front of the soldier; they had managed to chain her to a chair so she couldn't move. Calista was tired. She hadn't slept in 4 days, and hadn't fed in just as long. Her nerves were frayed and she was testy. She'd had it with everyone walking around her like she was a time bomb. And Rose was the icing on the cake for her. 'That bitch…' She thought. 'If only it was her in the chair…' They knew the only way to get back was to get the star ball from the Celestial Court. And this soldier was just one step closer to getting in. Elena stood in the corner watching her cousin, Jess was with Bonnie. Bonnie refused to be in here during the interrogation, Jess offered to stay with her. Elena was scared shitless, looking at Cali was like looking at a mix of Stefans' old self the Ripper, mixed with the old Damon. "Tell me how to get in the court…" Calista growled. The soldier looked at her smugly. "Screw you bitch…" Calista lashed out with a knife she had tucked in her waist band and stuck it up to the hilt into the soldier's wrist. "I won't ask again…" She growled over the soldier's scream of pain. "Next time I'll be playing roulette with your kidneys…"

~~~End preview~~

**Cali: Wow that next chapter looks very gory…**

**Damon: remind me to put you on a feeding schedule…**

**Stefan: Can I come out now?**

**Cali & Damon: NO!**

**Damon: Stay tuned! R&R! No flames!**


	25. Only One

**Cali: ****Where is Stefan?**

**Damon: Rehabilitation clinic….**

**Cali: They have those for vampires?**

**Damon: His name is Dr. Phil…**

**Cali: Wow…Really? I thought Jerry Springer would be more suited…**

**Damon: Umm…He's dead…**

**Cali: really? How?**

**Damon: I killed him….Because he tried to…Assess my feelings…For Stefan as a brother with father issues.**

**Cali: O.o Ummm, on that note I don't own TVD I own Cali, Jess is owned by Dee. (Slowly leaves room)**

**~~~Chapter 23-Only One~~~**

_My eyes are painted red  
>the canvas of my soul,<br>slowly breaking down, again  
>Today I heard the news<br>the stories getting old  
>When will we see the end?<br>Of the days, we bleed for what we need  
>to forgive, forget, and move on<em>

Calista stood in the foyer of the estate, her cheek still bled a little; her eyes still shadowed red a little. She refused to let anyone touch her, and Sage offered to get her an acceptable donor but she declined each time with a snappish remark. Elena stood next to Jess and Bonnie who were looking around amazed. She saw Calista bristle as a petite red head walked into the room. She was Elvin built. 'That must be Rose….' She thought. 'She may be older than Cali but as pissed and aggressive as Cali is right now…She might lose…' Rose smiled politely at the girls looking pointedly at Calista. "Welcome to my estate…Sorry for the reason of the visit, I got wind of Klaus's plan and I had my friend Sage go looking for you." Elena nodded and shook Rose's hand. "Thank you Rose…Sorry we didn't get to meet before." Bonnie nodded lightly not looking at the red head.

"Rose sorry to impose but do you have a shower?" Jess asked. Jess felt grungy, and she hated that feeling. They had been walking the streets for hours before that Knight had stopped them. "Yes Jess, Sage would you please take Jess to the second floor bathroom suite?" Sage nodded. "Please follow me M'lady…" He led Jess up the stairs at the last minute Bonnie followed. She couldn't stand the tension in the room, it was killing her. Calista had said she was fine with Rose at the park. Why was this any different? She needed her friend level headed…Not…This. Bonnie stopped and looked at her friend over the railing. Since Damon wasn't here it was like Cali was gone. Her eyes were blood red, mixed with icy blue. An image Bonnie had seen too many times on the elder Salvatore's face…But not lately, lately the only thing she'd seen in his eyes was love, and contemp. And it was all for Calista. Bonnie saw the same thing in Cali's eyes when she was with Damon or spoke of him. Now it was like she was gone, vanished…Soulless. In her place was a…Monster.

_Cause we've got  
>One life to live<br>One love to give  
>One chance to keep from falling<br>One heart to break  
>One soul to take us<br>Not for sake us,  
>Only one<br>Only one_

Calista glared at Rose as the girl looked at her. "Cali…" Calista bristled. "Don't….Call me that." She growled. Rose nodded. "Very well, I wanted to let you know that…You don't have to feel threatened by me…About Damon. We are just friends…" Calista snorted. "Yeah…And look what his _LAST _girlfriend did…I'm stuck with you…Ya'll just can't seem to stay away…Ya'll really like to pop out of the wood work, good thing there wasn't a wedding. I'd had to have Stefan outside with a shot gun, and Tyler there too in wolf form just to keep ya'll from running in and saying. 'We object! It's blasphemy! He's mine!'" Elena looked at her stunned, that didn't sound like her cousin at all. Territorial yes…The psycho bitch…No. Calista glared at her. "Don't give me that judgmental look! You want him to…" Elena about fell over. "Excuse me?" Calista nodded. "You're Katherine's doppelganger so that means you're just like her…You want Damon too…I'm not stupid Elena, it's not rocket science." Elena was ready to explode. "Cali did you forget what I said to you before Damon proposed? I told you to do what made you feel happy…Would I have said that if I wanted him to myself?" Calista chuckled and looked at Rose then Elena. "I don't know what you guys are playing at…But let's get one thing straight. He's mine, and no one is taking him from me…You try to…I'll break every bone in your body, skin you alive and leave you to rot."

_The writing's on the wall  
>those who came before<br>Left pictures frozen still, in time  
>you say you want it all<br>But whose side you fighting for?  
>I sit and wonder why<br>there are nights, we sleep, while others they weep  
>with regret, repent, be strong<em>

**~~~W/Damon and others~~~**

Damon stood outside 's house waiting for Jeremy, her and Tyler to come out. Stefan stood next to him quietly afraid if he said anything that it would set his brother off. They heard the door open and the three long awaited people emerged. held an old book in her hand. She looked at Damon sternly. "I'll help your mate Salvatore…But only because she is Jeremy's family. The only way you can get back though is on your terms, and you must bring Bonnie with you…Because I only have enough strength to send two of you. I'm not strong enough to keep the portal open and bring them all through. But if something happens to Bonnie…I'll kill you Salvatore…" Damon nodded. "You have my word…I just need to get to Cali, she's pregnant. She won't hunt on her own." Ms. Bennet nodded. "Very well…Lockwood you're going with him. It'll be best, the lunar cycle is faster there so Jess will need you…" Damon felt a rift open behind him and Stefan stepped aside so Tyler could stand by Damon. "Salvatore…" Damon turned and looked at the elderly woman. "I wish you and your growing family much luck in the future ahead…Blessed Be." Damon nodded slightly and he stepped into the rift.

_Cause we've got  
>One life to live<br>One love to give  
>One chance to keep from falling<br>One heart to break  
>One soul to take us<br>Not for sake us  
>Only One<br>Only One  
>Just you and I<br>Under one sky_

_~~~W/ Calista and Others~~~_

Calista learned quickly that she couldn't sleep alone, and her stomach had grown a little more than she had anticipated in four days. Her throat burned, her eyes ached, and it was like every noise was intensified by the millions. And every little thing could set her off, she nearly ripped into one of Rose's little servant girls who just happened to sneeze as she walked by. Jess intervened just in time and the girl managed to scamper away crying. "Cali, hey…I think I found us a way out of here…" Jess said calmly trying to distract her friend. Calista looked at her, her eyes never went back to normal after the run in with the knight. "How?" She growled. "In the celestial court, there is an artifact used by the Kitsune that holds their power…It's called a star ball, it could open a rift long enough for us to get through and get home. Sage went to go nab a knight to interrogate information from, though he said one of us will have to do it…He can't because of his position on the guardian rank would be jeopardized, nabbing the Knight is risky enough." Calista smirked and looked at her friend. "Leave it to me…"

Calista stood in front of the soldier; they had managed to chain her to a chair so she couldn't move. Calista was tired. No sleep in 4 days, and not feeding in just as long. Left her nerves frayed and she was testy. Everyone walked around her like she was a time bomb. And Rose was the icing on the cake for her. 'That bitch…' She thought. 'If only it was her in the chair…' They knew the only way to get back was to get the star ball from the Celestial Court. And this soldier was just one step closer to getting in. Elena stood in the corner watching her cousin, Jess was with Bonnie. Bonnie refused to be in here during the interrogation, Jess offered to stay with her. Elena was scared shitless, looking at Cali was like looking at a mix of Stefans' old self the Ripper, mixed with the old Damon. "Tell me how to get in the court…" Calista growled. The soldier looked at her smugly. "Screw you bitch…" Calista lashed out with a knife she had tucked in her waist band and stuck it up to the hilt into the soldier's wrist. "I won't ask again…" She growled over the soldier's scream of pain. "Next time I'll be playing roulette with your kidneys…" The soldier looked at her pleadingly. "Please if I tell you Shinichi will kill me, or his sister Misao will…" Calista twisted the blade sharply smirking. "Wrong answer…" The soldier cried out again and looked at Elena. "Please have mercy…please…" Calista looked at the girl. "She won't help you…" She pulled the blade free and held it to the soldiers' throat. "One last time…How do we get in." The soldier closed her eyes and said nothing. Elena looked away as her cousin brought the blade down as fast as a cobra's strike. She heard the blade fall to the floor, and Calista left the room. Elena heard the door slam of Calista's room and the unmistakable animalistic cries of rage, and the sounds of furniture being thrown and breaking.

_One life to live  
>One love to give<em>

_One chance to keep from falling  
>One heart to break<br>One soul to take us  
>Not for sake us<br>Only One  
>Only One<em>

Calista sat on the bed crying. In all the days she'd been here she never really actually cried. She felt lost, something in her felt hollow, like she wasn't there anymore. The entire time that soldier cried, begged her…She just…Laughed. Someone was at least feeling some extent of the pain she was feeling, yet she gained nothing. And she knew that Damon was out there, and this…This wouldn't be what he would want her to do. No, he would want her to protect their child. 'But how? I don't know the first thing on being pregnant with a vampire baby!' She screamed at herself. "Damon…" She whimpered. She wanted to go home, lay in bed with him. Kiss him, feel his arms around her, tell him how much he meant to her. She laid down on the bed hugging the pillow burying her face in it and sobbed.

She heard the soft click of the door opening but she didn't move. She didn't have the energy to argue or retort anymore. She heard soft padded footsteps on the carpet, and felt the bed sink a little as the intruder sat down. "You'd be wise to leave…If you don't I will rip your head from your shoulders." She growled. She heard a familure chuckle. "Well, I would but I would think Rose has driven you up a wall…Especially by the…Uh, new designer interior of your room…" Calista slowly lifted her head, the red in her eyes slowly fading. The blue eyes, beautiful lips…Feather soft black slightly ruffled hair. '_Sex hair…'_ Damon chuckled. "Again with the sex hair?" Calista tackled him clinging to him, crying in joy. "Damon…I've missed you." Damon held her kissing her hair which had changed to a bright silver. "I've missed you to Angel…I'm so glad to see you." Calista kissed him nearly ripping his shirt off. Damon stopped her looking at her apologetically but sternly. "No love…You need to feed first, I promise we'll have time for ourselves after words…" Calista nodded but then she remembered. They had to go through the room where the soldier had been to get to the foyer, which meant Damon knew what she had done. "Damon…I…I'm sorry for what I did…" She said quietly. Damon looked at her for a moment and nodded. "Don't worry about it now love, we'll worry about it later…"

_One life to live  
>One love to give<br>One chance to keep from falling  
>One heart to break<br>One soul to take us  
>Not for sake us<br>Only One  
>Only One<em>

_~~~End Chapter~~~_

_~~~Preview~~~_

_ The celestial court loomed before them like a demon from hell. But that wasn't the task at hand at the moment it was the female Kitsune. She was an exact replica of her brother Shinichi just female. "Misao…" Calista growled. Damon took a step in front of her protectively. Misao smirked at him. "Wow…You're pretty cute…" Damon raised an eyebrow at the remark. Calista placed her face in her hand. "Here we go again…" She grumbled. _

_~~~End Preview~~~_

_**Damon: The song featured in this chapter is called Only One by Alex Band, it's from Season one Of TVD!**_

_**Cali: I decided to try something new so I wrote a song chappie I hope it was good if not let me know! Plz R&R! No flames!**_

_**Stefan: Hey has anyone seen a slightly fat, bald guy run through here?**_

_**Damon and Cali: O.o o.O**_


	26. Unabound Promises part 1

**AN: There are only two chapters left then I will start the sequel...It will be called You Give Love A Bad Name. Thnx for reading and reviewing!**

**Cali: Well two chapters left...This was a long haul.**

**Damon: You can say that again...**

**Stefan: Really? Two left?**

**Cali: Yup and I couldn't have done it with out my good friend Dee, and my sexy co-host Damon...**

**Damon: Thnx Angel, your sexy too...**

**Cali: (smile)**

**Stefan: Okay can we get started?**

**~~~Chapter 24- Unabound Promises/ Part 1~~~**

"Calista how you feeling?" Rose asked as Calista came down stairs. Calista glanced at her for a moment then walked past her. "Fine..." Rose followed after her into the parlor. " Well I wanted to ask because you'll be due anyday now." Calista stopped and looked at her. "Really? Like I havn't noticed..." She said gesturing to her swollen abdomen. She looked to be only 4 months along but vampires really don't change much when pregnant. Damon walked in and smiled at her. "Babe be nice, she's just looking out for ya..." He said as he pulled her into a hug. Calista nuzzled his neck hugging him. "I know...I just feel agitated right now..." Rose smiled at the two, since Damon had shown up she'd seen a great change in the young vampire. She was more relaxed and seemed at peace, Rose knew the feeling well. When you weren't with the one you loved you felt alone and hollow; but when you were with them...You felt whole, complete...Undeafeatable.

"Jess how you doing?" Tyler asked as he stepped outside onto the deck. Jess looked at him and smiled, she was glad to see him when he showed up. She told him that she didn't blame him for what had happened. And he seemed realived. "Good just feeling a little odd..." Tyler nodded looking up at the moon that never set or rose; but was constently changing phases. Tyler looked at her and held her. "I know babe...We'll get out of here before its full. I promise..." He said kissing her. Jess returned it heatedly. She'd missed him so much, but when he'd gotten here people were constantly under foot. They never had a chance to be alone till now. Tyler pulled her into the room and over to the bed. Jess giggled into his neck. "Ty really?" She asked. Tyler lifted her up and layed her down on the bed. "Yeah really...Before we are interupted..." He growled kissing her. Jess removed his shirt and kissed him again. "Fine..But you bit off more than you can chew..."

Calista followed Damon out to the court yard and sat down on the bench. "How you doing?" Calista asked him. Damon smiled and sat down next to her. "Good just worried about you..." Calista smiled at him. "Why? Im fine hun, really..." Damon looked at her and touched her stomach. "Babe, I know your scared..." Calista touched his hand. " I am actually...I just want to get out of here...I don't want our baby born here." Damon held her against him. " I know love...We're getting out of here tonight..."

Damon, Calista, Bonnie and Elena walked up the path to the Celestial Court. The court loomed before them like a demon from hell, but that wasn't what was bothering them at the moment. It was the girl standing before them, she was idintical to her brother except she was female. "Well, well...Salvatore...You are hot..." Misao smiled. Damon raised an eyebrow at the remark. "Sorry, I'm not into beastialty..." Calista looked at the girl growling. "Really a kitsune...Has good taste...Wow thats a shocker..." Misao glared at her. "Shut up breeder..." Damon stepped infront of Calista protectivly. "Don't talk to her that way you hair ball...I'll rip your toungue out through your nose..."

"Daughter..." Calista turned and saw her father walking towards her. "Dad..." She whispered. Damon glared at him trying to decide who was more of a threat. Bonnie stepped between Alexander and Calista, as the wind started to whip around them. "Don't come any closer..." Bonnie warned. Alexander stopped looking at her, growling. "You arn't appart of this witch..." Elena stood next to Calista watching the stand off. "I beg to differ..." Bonnie shot back.

Misao charged Damon, Damon blocked her slamming her back. Misao stumbled back snarling. Calista was pulled away with Elena so she wouldn't get hurt.

"You bitch!" Elena was thrown back by an unknown assalent. Calista gasped as the attacker grabbed her by the throat. She growled seeing who it was. "Kath...erine..." Katherine smirked at her. "Long time no see..." Damon turned to intervean but Misao charged him again herding him away from Calista and Elena.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled. Bonnie glanced at them. "Elena I can't fight two people at once!"

Katherine smirked at Calista. "I wonder...Can you fly?"

Calista felt herself being thrown into the air. "CALI!" Elena yelled. Calista hit hard curled into a ball so her body would take most of the impact. The ground under her cracked. Her stomach screamed in pain, her muscles spaziming. She cried out, trying to keep her muscles from contracting. Elena ran over as Katherine watched in triumphent glee. "Cali...Whats wrong!" Elena asked. Calista couldn't speak the pain was to much. "DAMON! She's in labor!" Elena yelled.

Katherine walked over slowly as if she was stalking them. "Petrova!" Alexander yelled. "Leave my daughter and grandchild alone..." Katherine stopped and looked at him. "Excuse me?" Alexander looked at her, as he stood down. "I said leave my daughter, and grandchild alone...Obviously Klaus lied...Damon and Calista love each other..." Katherine glared at him. "Your making a big mistake..."

Damon punched Misao and ran over to Calista. "Babe hang on..."

Misao walked over to them smiling wickedly. "Time to die..."

~~End Part 1~~~

**Cali: I know its short the final chapter will be longer I promise!**

**Damon: Read and Review plz!**


	27. Unabound Promises part 2

**AN: This is Sadly the final chapter! I don't own TVD but I own Calista, and Dee owns Jess! PLz R&R!**

**Cali: Final Chapter guys! Lets get this thing going!**

**Damon: Well sad to say I loved doing this and I don't want it to end!**

**Cali: *hugs Damon* There will be a sequel hun...**

**Damon: I know, but there are so many good memories in this...**

**Jess: I know right? Like how you guys met...**

**Tyler: When Jess told Cali we were going out...**

**Cali: When Damon proposed...**

**Damon: The list is endless...**

**Cali: Well we have to do this...**

**~~Finale- Unabound Promises Part 2~~~~**

"Misao! Stand down!" Alexander snapped. Calista looked at him through her pain filled haze, the pain was getting worse..."Dad..." Misao looked at him, her fangs barred. "You don't order me around you arrogant ass..." Katherine smiled at her. "Actually that title is taken..." Damon glared at her. "Im only an ass to you bitch..." Katherine glared at him. Bonnie stepped back towards the group, as Damon and Elena tried to figure out what to do with Calista. "Where are they?" Elena asked looking towards the court.

"I don't know..." Damon growled. Alexander looked at Damon, his green gaze hard. "Take her to the court yard...Your friends are there..." Damon looked at him, he didn't know if this was a trap or not. Misao glared at him, the power coming from her radiated. "ALEX! Klaus will kill you!" Alexander looked at her calmly. "Better me than my daughter and grandchild..."

Damon picked Calista up carefully trying not to jar her to much, Katherine went to stop him but Bonnie knocked her back with a burst of power. "When he says no, he means it slut..." Bonnie grumbled. Calista clung to him crying, it was like her body was being torn apart. "...Damon..." She whimpered. Damon held her kissing her on the head. "I know Angel...Hang on..." He looked at Elena and Bonnie, he couldn't carry them all... Elena looked at him sternly. "Go, its not that far..." Calista looked at her in fear. "Elena...N-no..." Elena smiled at her. "We'll be right behined you..." She looked at Damon and nodded.

Damon took off towards the court yard, it was a large expanes of land that looked like it was an estate more than a yard. "Damon! Over here!" Jess called. Damon ran over to the group. Jess and Tyler looked at Calista worriedly. "Damon...Is she?" Tyler asked. Calista glared at him, her eyes red. "NO! ITS FUCKING MOOD SWINGS!" She snapped. Tyler backed away hiding behined Jess. Damon smiled at Calista, kissing her. "I love you..." Rose looked at Calista calmly. "How far apart are the contractions?" Calista turned her glare to the red head. "I dunno...Im in so much, FUCKING PAIN I CAN'T KEEP TRACK!" Rose didn't even blink she was used to the hostility from the vampiress by now, she just went to the next source. "Damon? Can you tell me?" "I guess...5 minutes to 10 minutes apart..." He said. Rose nodded and turned to Tyler. "Tyler you got the star ball?" Tyler pulled a large gold ball from a ruck sack he was holding and handed it to Rose.

"Wait! We can't leave Elena and Bonnie!" Calista protested. Rose turned and looked at her, her gaze hard as ice. "We can't wait...When the Guardians find this missing, we'll never get out...And you are close to delevering..." Calista glared right back. "Im not leaving...Im not having this kid if my cousin and Bonnie there! She and Bonnie a apart of my family! How can I face Jeremy and Stefan without them!" Damon looked at her, she was dead set on this. Calista struggled to get free from his grasp. "Angel wait!" He said holding her. "NO! I'M NOT LEAVING!"

"Calista Renee! Listen to your husband!" Calista froze and looked over and saw her father leaning against the gate. He was bloody and badly injured, Elena and Bonnie stood next to him. "Dad..."

Alexander slowly made his way over to them, he smiled at her softly. "Cali, I love and Im sorry..." He said touching her cheek gently. He looked at Damon and smiled. "Damon, take care of them please...I trust you..." Damon nodded. " I will sir...Cali, and this child mean more to me than life its self..." Calista looked at Alexander confused. "Dad, your saying good bye?" Alexander looked at her and nodded. " I can't go sweety, Im still under Klaus's compulison...What ever he says, I have to do..." Rose walked over to the wall and opened the star ball. A strange silver liqued fell onto the ground and a large portal opened.

Damon walked over to it and turned and looked back at Alexander. "Thanks Alex..." He said. Calista smiled at her father, it made her happy that the two most important men in her life got along. As Damon stepped into the portal Calista buried her face in his chest cried.

~~~2minutes later~~~

Calista clutched Damon's hand in agony as Rose shouted at her to keep pushing. "Push Cali! Your almost done!" Calista glared at her, she really wanted to kill her. "Rose I swear if you don't -" Her comment was cut short as another scream of pain was wrenched from her throat.

Damon held her as she leaned against his chest. "Your doing good Angel..." He whispered in her ear. Calista nodded slowly, even in the pain he knew how to make her feel good.

"Cali one last time..." Rose said. Calista pushed as hard as she could, her muscles burned like fire. But as her the burning subsided she heard the one thing she had been longing for. A small bell like cry filled the room, Calista looked up as Rose covered the baby in a dark blue baby blanket. She walked over to the couple smiling, as she handed the small bundle to Calista. "Congratulations you two...Its a baby girl..."

**Emily Noel Salvatore**

** October 22, 2011**

** 11:11pm**

**~~~~Fin~~~~~**

** Cali: Well that wraps up this fic!**

** Damon: Sure does! Stay tuned for the sequel called, You give love a bad name!**

** Cali and Damon: Thanks to all our readers! We love you guys alot! And thanks a bunch to Dee for her support in everything!**


End file.
